


Signs Of Change

by Cdngirl_85



Series: Signs of Change [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU no island, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Multi, Physical Abuse, Warehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Moving to Star City was suppose to be a new beginning, working at a job that only pays the bills and keeps a roof over her head. Felicity is trying to keep everything a float, but it's hard when her love is not helping as much as he could. He's changed, not in a good way. Then one day she meets Oliver Queen...the new supervisor at work.





	1. The Beginning of...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back again with another story. This one is a bit more darker then my last one, I'm warning you that this stories contains Emotional and Mental abuse. Hopefully everyone gives it a chance.

As Felicity Smoak walked into her job this morning, she was completely exhausted. This was her seventh day in a row and she still had another 2 more days to go. She hated working at the computer warehouse, but it paid for rent, bills and food. As much as she hated it, she didn’t have a choice. She couldn’t get any good paying job with the degrees she had. Coming to the city where tech companies wouldn’t even hiring maybe wasn’t the greatest idea she had. As she stepped into the large lunch room to put her lunch in the fridge, her phone rang. 

“Hello,” not even checking to see who was calling.

“What, that’s how you greet me now?”

Sighing, “Cooper babe, sorry I’m just putting my bag away and didn’t look at ID. What did you need?” She asked him as she him scoff.

“When you get off tonight, you need to go pick up some groceries. We have no food in the apartment.”

“Cooper, I just got groceries two days ago. We have food, you just have to cook something. It’s not that hard.”

“WHAT, YOU THINK I WANT TO COOK. IF YOU JUST PICK UP FUCKING FOOD THAT I DIDN’T NEED TO COOK. I WOULDN’T HAVE TO CALL YOU. JUST DO IT, ALRIGHT!” He hung up the phone before Felicity could even answer him. She leaned against the wall by her locker, dipping her head as she watched her purple Chuck Taylor covered feet.

“Damn it,” she said as she closed her locker. Grabbing her name tag that was sticking to the front of her locker, she walked out to the warehouse floor. She never likes to upset Cooper, she loves him but lately he’s been losing his temper easier.

Cooper and she have been together since their MIT days, she was completely in love with him. He was her everything, but just lately he’s been acting different from when they were in college together. They have been together for a few years, but ever since they made there move out to Star City. It’s just been different attitude with Cooper lately, he stays home and does nothing all day except for code on his expensive computer that she built for him. Having degrees in cyber security and computer science doesn’t mean a thing since she’s working this dead-end job.

“Felicity,” she stopped as she heard her strict boss calling her name. “Can you come over here for a second?”

“Coming Ava,” she turned to where her boss that standing by outgoing parcels counter. Felicity acknowledged her boss as she walked up to the counter, there was another person standing beside her.

“Felicity, we have a new supervisor starting today. Felicity, this is Oliver Queen. He’s going to be the new floor supervisor. Say hello.” Her voice squeaked as Felicity looked from her boss to the tall man standing beside Ava. 

“Hello, Felicity!” he smiled as he spoke before Felicity could even get a word out. The intensely of his blue eyes sparkle, his square jaw clicked as his hand travelled though his short dark blond hair.

“Umm…hello,” she gave him a smile at him. “Nice to meet you, but I should get to work.”

“Yes of course! See you later, Felicity.” A small shiver went down her back as Oliver said her name.

“Umm, yeah.” She takes off, counting to three as she walked towards her desk. Her back was turned, so she couldn’t see the smile that was on Oliver’s face as she walked away from him.

Throughout the day, she would catch herself looking at Oliver as he was walking around the floor. Shaking her head as she looked down at the computer part she was inspecting. Finally, lunch came around and she headed to the lunch room. Looking at her phone, there was 10 text messages from Cooper and two from her best friend Sara. Sara and her have been through a lot together, they worked at this crappy job for a few years as they were both going to college. Ever since then, they got to know each other and that was a big reason why she decided to come to Star City. Her best friend lived here.

Smiling as she opened the message from Sara, texting her back promising to hangout soon. Just as she was about to send the message, her phone rang, and it was Cooper again.

“Cooper, I just got in to lunch. What do you need?” Her tone curt as she remembered how he talk to her this morning.

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to be such an ass to you.”

“It’s fine,” she said as she unpacked her lunch. Laying out a ham sandwich and some carrots. “I’ll pick up a few things when I make my way home after work.”

“Alright…well, I’ll let you get back to lunch. I love you, Felicity.” He whispered over the phone.

“I love you, Cooper!” She hung up the phone.

Looking up as she placed her phone on the table. just as Oliver walked in to the lunch room. Oliver looked up and caught her eye. He turned and headed over to the table she   
was sitting at. “Hi, Felicity.” He said as he stood in front of the table.

“Hi.”

“Can I sit with you?” His hand gripped the back of the car.

“Umm… yeah sure!” He smiled as he pulled out a chair and sat down across from her. She was pulling her lunch bag closer to her to make room for his lunch.

“So…how long have you worked here?” He asked as he took out a whole wheat turkey sandwich and cranberry granola bar. ‘What a healthy lunch’ she thought to herself.

“About a year or so…” She watched as he bit into the granola bar. “Before that I was in Boston at school.”

Nodding as he takes another bite. I could see that he eats well, the body, he was built like a Greek god. He starts to laugh as she looks up to catch his eye, “Shit, I said that   
out loud. Didn’t I?”

Oliver nodded as he picked up the sandwich and taking a bite, “Nice talking to you. But I’m going to back to work.” Felicity said gathering up her lunch bag and standing up from the table.

“Nice talking to you, Felicity!” She almost trip as he said her name again. Swearing to herself as she walked away from the table, shaking her head as she gets to her locker. 

The rest of the day, she tried to stay away from Oliver as she worked on the other side of the warehouse. Resting her head on her hand, she watched him walking around. She knew he was trouble, even though she in a perfect and happy relationship with Cooper. The way the Oliver said her name, she couldn’t shake how it made her feel. After working another hour of overtime, she heads to the grocery store then finally home.

 

Finally getting home at 8pm, There apartment was on the third level of the building. Felicity was carrying 4 bags of groceries, plus her messenger bag and mail. By the time she got to the door, she was exhausted from going up the stairs. Banging on the door with her foot, her keys were still in her purse. She didn’t want to drop the bags just to look for her keys. Cooper was home, he could open the door for her.

“Cooper come on and open the door. My hands are full…” she kicked the door again.

“Just put the bags down, I’m in the middle of something.” The muffled yell came from behind the door. 

“Oh, for fuck sakes,” Felicity put the bags down and fished out the keys from the bottom of her bag. Unlocking the door, she banged it against the wall as she picked up the bags from the floor and walked in the door.

“Would you be quiet, I’m doing something important.” His voice came from behind the room divider. Walking into the kitchen, she stopped as she looked around. It was a complete mess. Dishes in the sink, spilt food on the counter and floor.

“Are you serious?” Felicity mumbled to herself. She started to make room on the counter. She was banging pots around, making noise as she goes. Wiping up the mess on the counter as she put away the groceries. 

Cooper finally comes walking into the kitchen with another dirty plate in his hand. “Hey, baby!”

“Don’t ‘hey baby’ me. This place is a fucking disaster, why didn’t you clean up after yourself?”

“I didn’t have time, I was busy.”

“Busy, doing what? Job hunting for 10 hours, I highly doubt it.” 

His stance changed, “Why are you always on my case about a job? I’ll get one when I get one, your job makes up with rent and shit. Get off my damn back!” 

“Cooper, I’m barely getting by. Even working 10 hours a day. There is bills, insurance and gas for my car. It would be a lot easier if we were both working.”

“Why is it you are barely getting by. There are two of us in this relationship, not just you.” Cooper narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Yes, I know that it’s the two of us, but I’m the only one paying the bills and buying food that goes in your stomach. You need to get a job…I can’t do this by myself for much longer.”

“Or what? What will you do? You are nothing without me. You are being so stupid, like you always are.”

As soon as that came out of his mouth, my body snuck into itself. Sudden tears filled her eyes, she closed them before they escaped. Cooper threw his hands up in the air as Felicity wrapped her arms around herself. He gave up and went back to his computer. She walked over to the kitchen counter, she started to put away the groceries and clean up the kitchen.

Finishing up everything, she was too tired to even eat anything. She made Cooper a sandwich and then went to bed. Tomorrow was another day, she thought as she fell asleep. But the thing that surprise her, was when she closed her eyes. Oliver Queen popped in her head as she fell asleep, making a small smile appear on her face.


	2. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver tries to figure out how to talk to Felicity, he tries to find out more about her as she does a nice thing for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for such a positive response to this fic everyone. Hopefully everyone will continue to read on and see how this story unfolds. I'm not going to put a specific day that I'm going to publish due to life haha but I'll to get out a chapter every 2 weeks.

For the last two weeks, Oliver has been trying to get the beautiful blond woman to talk to him. As soon as he saw her, he got this flutter in his stomach. There was just something about her. She got settled into her desk before he headed over to her desk.

“Felicity,” he walked up to her work station. She was crewing on a red pen as she was concentrating on the screen that was in front of her. “Felicity Smoak?”

Her head popped up, “Oh…Oliver Queen.” She paused. “Hi!”

“Hi…” He smiled at her, ‘Fuck she’s beautiful’ he thought to himself. She looked up at him as she pushed her glasses up on her nose. “What can I do for you?”

“Ava said you are good with computers, mine as been acting up today. Can you take a look at it?” He tilted his head as he looked down at her.

“Yeah sure.” Gesturing for him to hand over the laptop. “What went wrong?”

“It just shut down on me. I was in the middle of a making a spreadsheet and the screen went black.”

Oliver walked behind her desk as Felicity’s fingers flew over the black keyboard. Her fingers just memorized him as she typed away. He couldn’t keep up with how fast her fingers were going. Stopping suddenly as Oliver sat on the edge of her desk, she started crewing on her finger nail as she was reading something on the screen. He looked at a bunch of gibberish on the screen that he didn’t know what it said.

“Umm,” as she looked at the screen then at him. She typed another minute before she looks at him again. “There we go, all fixed.”

“Really,” his mouth dropped as she turned the computer around and showed the spreadsheet that he was working on before the screen went blank. “Wow, I can’t believe you got it back.”

“Yeah, well…”

“You’re remarkable.” He smiled.

Looking up at him with a small smile, “Thank you on remarking on it.”

A silence over shadowed them as the two of them stare at each other, if anyone was looking at the two of them. They were looking at each other like they were the only two in the room. Felicity shook her head her computer made a noise.

“I need to get back to work,” Felicity said as she shifted around some papers on her desk.

“Oh, yeah. Thanks again.” Grapping his laptop off the desk and taking it back to his office to finished what he was working on before. Sitting down at his desk, he couldn’t get over how good she was on a computer. Why was she working in a place like this? She should be running her own company with the skills she has. Shaking his head as he got back to work.

 

Walking out of his office, he was going to wait for his cab outside. It’s been a headache for the last week trying to his bike back from the shop. His bike went in to change out a cap head for his motor and it was taking longer then it needed to. Stepping outside, a light rain was falling over the midnight sky. He stood under the over hang the front doors as he looked around for his cab.

Suddenly the door swung open and the handle hit him right in the ribs, “Oww, fu…” he grabbed the door handle before it hit him again. “Son of a bitch.”

“Oh shit,” Felicity squeaked as she stepped outside completely. “Oh Oliver, shit. I’m sorry.” She looked up at me as she was rearranged the bags she was carrying. “Oh my god. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Oliver said as he rubbed his side as she closed the door behind her.

“What are you doing waiting in the doorway?” she asked as she looked out into the parking lot was almost empty.

“Waiting for the cab that was supposed to be here by now.” He frowned as he looked out in to the lot. 

“Oh,” she frowned. “Well…” Felicity looked out as the rain started to fall harder on to the pavement. “Did you want a ride home?”

“It’s probably out of the way,” Oliver shook his head, not wanting to put her out. “I live just north of the club Verdant.”

“Oh, I drive by that club to get to my place. Come on, let’s go.” She waved her hand to follow her to her car. She stopped to look at him.

Looking at each other for a few seconds, finally he nods as they make a break for her car. As Oliver sees lights go off on a small red car parked underneath a tree. This small car was so small, “What is this?” making a face at Felicity.

“It’s my car,” she frowned at him. “Don’t knock my baby, Oliver Queen!”

Oliver laughed as he opened the door to get in, his legs were actually comfortable, but his upper body was cramped from the low ceiling. “Wow, this is a small space.”

“No, it just right. You are just a giant.” She starts her car to warm up the inside of the car. She looked over at him, “Actually…you are gargantuan.” 

His eyebrow went up as he laughed, “No, you are just a tiny person.”

She stuck out her tongue as she turned up the heat, since the windows were fogging up. As they sat there, a little small talk filled the car.

“How long have been working here?” Oliver asked as she turned to look at him.

“Just over 8 months but seems a lot longer.” Felicity tone sounded a bit sad.

“Do you like what you do?”

“Mostly, I still work with computers. But I thought I would be doing something else like running a Technology division in a huge company or running my own company. But life   
happens, adult things…bills you know.” She shrugged as she wrapped her hands around the steering wheel.

“With the skills you have, Felicity. You should have your own company.”

“Thanks,” seeing a sudden blush on her cheeks. She put her car in to reverse and backed out of the parking stall.

They started to drive down the road as Oliver looked out the window as the silence filled the car. There were things about Felicity that made him wondered what her life was like. There were things she wasn’t saying, but he wasn’t going to pry because he wasn’t any of his business.

They passed the club, “Are we getting close to your place?” Felicity came stop at a red light.

“Oh yeah,” Oliver snapped out of his head. “It’s the second building after the light.”

Nodding as the light changes and she comes to a stop in front of the dark brown building. Putting the car in park by the sidewalk, “So, it’s supposed to rain tomorrow. I’ll pick you up at 830 to be at work for 9?” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to put you out if you can’t.” Oliver turned to her.

“It’s no trouble at all, it’s on my way. Plus, it saves you money on cab fare or car services.”

Oliver smiled, “Okay, I’d like that. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“For sure…good night, Oliver.”

“Good night, Felicity.” Giving her a wide smile as he got out of the car.

 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Cooper yelled as Felicity walked though the door. “I’ve been waiting…”

“Sorry, I didn’t think…”

“That’s right, you didn’t think…you never do.” Cooper looked at her. “What took you so long?”

“There was traffic with the rain plus I was giving a co-worker a ride home. Their vehicle was in the shop, didn’t want to leave stranded in the rain.”

“Well, next time call,” he narrowed his eyes at her. “What’s for supper?”

Felicity looked at him and sighed, giving him a white lie is better then starting a fight. He didn’t need to know who the co-worker was, Felicity knew that he wouldn’t like that she gave another man a ride home.

“I don’t know,” Felicity said quietly. “But I’ll figure something for supper.”

“Good, let me know when it’s ready.” Cooper turned back to his computer as Felicity turned towards the kitchen to fix something for the two of them to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning of how Cooper is going to treat Felicity, as much as I would love to say Felicity wakes up and realizes how he is but she doesn't. She loves Cooper, and it's going to take a lot for her to move pass how he treats her. But stick with me, I promise this will be a happy ending.


	3. You Wanna Talk About It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara wants to go have a girl's night, but Felicity doesn't think it's a good idea with the issues that's been going on at home. Oliver tries to get her to talk about it, but she doesn't think it was a good idea. Cooper has an issues with who she is working with and they fight about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone...well here is another chapter. I know everyone is wanting Cooper to get what's coming to him, but sad to say that it's going to take a while. Everyone else can see what messed up relationship Cooper and Felicity have, but it takes a lot for someone in that situation to figure out that this isn't how is suppose to be.
> 
> I hope everyone is patient with me, but I do promise that this story will have a happy ending with our favourite couple.

“Sara, I know we haven’t been out in a very long time,” Felicity said as she adjusted the phone on her shoulder. “But I really don’t have the money to go out for a night of clubbing.”

“Oh…come on, Cooper can look after himself for the night. We need a girl’s night. Just you and me, Lis.” 

“I know we need a girl’s night, but…”

“Don’t but me, missy. Cooper will just have to deal. We wouldn’t even have pay cover to get in. I have an in a Verdant, we probably wouldn’t even have to pay for drinks. Come on…Felicity!”

“Alright, I’m not promising anything. I’ll get back to you tomorrow, alright?” Felicity smiled as Oliver walked into the work lunch room. Watching him walk over to get his lunch out of the fridge. She could hear Sara talking, but she was watching as Oliver stopped to talk to one of the guys working in the receiving area. The way he laughed as the guy told him something.

“FELICITY!” Sara’s voice snapped Felicity out of her trance. “You still there?”

“Yeah…yeah. Sorry just…” Oliver started to walk over to the table she was sitting at. “I’ll get back to you, Sara. Okay…bye!”

Before Sara could even get a good-bye out, Felicity hung up the phone on her friend as Oliver approached the table. “Can I join you, Felicity?” Oliver smiled down at her.

“Of course. Sit…sit!” Oliver sat down on the chair opposite to Felicity. He started pulling out a couple containers. He poured a dressing on top of the salad, “Planning a night out with your friend?”

“Yeah, my friend wants to go out dancing. But I don’t know… things at home with…it’s just not a good time.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you were married?” I didn’t see a ring…” Oliver dropped his fork as he sat up straighter.

“No…not married, but I’ve been with Cooper long enough to be common-law.” Felicity laid down her sandwich as his fork played around with his salad.

“Okay.” The answer was simple as the table turned quiet. “Well if you want to go out, then go out. You are your own woman, you can do anything you want.” He said quietly as he started eating again.

Felicity went still as she sat back in her seat, “Like I said to my friend I’ll think about it.” As she tried to look at him, but his head was bent so she couldn’t see his face. 

“Okay, how way your day?” Oliver asked he tried to break the awkwardness of his comment to her about being her own self.

“My day is alight, all the work and none of the thanks,” Felicity said as she took a bite of a mini carrot she pulled out of her clear bag. “Had a few dozen systems to take apart and try to find out what was wrong with them before putting them back together. It kept me busy.”

“See another reason for you to go out and enjoy yourself.” Oliver smiled as he leaned forward. “You do so much work around here. You need to go and enjoy yourself, your young and beatif…” He looked up as he stopped himself before saying what was on his mind. Seeing the slight blush that was on her cheeks as he stared at her for a moment before looking down at the beige table top.

Felicity frowned, “Like I said, Oliver. It’s not the time to go out, my boyfriend and I are fighting, and I wouldn’t want to add more to the fight. I hate when we fight.” Felicity stopped herself, not wanting reveal more about her life to a stranger.

Oliver opened her mouth just as Felicity’s phone went off. A picture popped up on her screen, it was Felicity with her arms wrapped around a skinny dark-haired guy. “Sorry, I have to take this.” She picked up the phone and started talking. Her whole-body language changed as she talked her boyfriend.

“Hello Cooper,” her tone curt as she talked on the phone.

“Hey, Oliver,” Curtis said really loudly as he walked into the lunch room. A muffled voice came from the other side of the table, it sounded like someone was yelling. 

“God Cooper, he’s just one of my co-workers. Calm down, I’m just finishing my lunch. Which is in a lunch room, with other people.” Felicity took a breath as he heard raised voice again. She quickly packed up her lunch and left the room. Talking into her phone as she left. 

Oliver’s eyes followed her until she disappeared completely out of the room. Oliver turned back to his salad and just shook his head as he continued to eat. Whoever her boyfriend was, he sounded like a dick. Oliver went on with his day, trying to make time to go over and see if Felicity was okay. But when he had a chance someone would stop him to ask a question. He never got a chance to see if she needed to talk about anything.

 

Felicity was walking up the last flight of stairs to their apartment. It’s been a long day, didn’t help with the call from Cooper at lunch. He blew out something out of proportion yet again. Reaching the front door, it swung open before she could even get her keys out to unlock the door.

“Cooper,” she stopped short as Cooper stood in front of her with his arms crossed. “What’s going on?”

“You’re late,” he barked out. “You were supposed to be home 5 minutes ago. I’m hungry…”

“Can you wait a minute, I’m not even in the apartment yet.” Felicity shoved her way past Cooper and into the apartment. “Again…you want me, after a 9-hour day of working to come home and cook you supper. Which by the way, you again were home all day and could have cook supper for the both of us.”

“Really? You are throwing being at home all day in my face again. Jesus Felicity, just because you have a job. Your job isn’t that great, but that’s all your big mouth could get.”

Suddenly tears started falling down her cheeks. “You are such a fucking asshole. That job pays for your shit, I work my ass off to make sure there is a roof over ‘your’ head and food in ‘your’ stomach. So… don’t you dare say my job isn’t that great, it keeps you clothed and fed. So…fuck you, Cooper.” She dropped all her bags on the floor and ran in to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Collapsing on to the closed toilet seat, her tears started sliding down her cheeks. ‘How could he say those things to her?’ Sitting there for a few minutes, before getting up to look in the bathroom mirror. Her ponytail was dishevelled, her eyes red and her face was flushed. She straightens her hair and wiped away the tears. She whipped open the door, walking past Cooper that was sitting by the kitchen table. She walked right into the bedroom, shutting the door and started to get changed from her work clothes. The door opened as Felicity was facing the wall as she sat on her side of the bed. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Cooper said as he came over and sat beside her. “I didn’t mean to say those things.”

“But you said them, that wasn’t nice Cooper.”

“I know…I know. Why don’t you have a shower and get into some PJ’s. I’ll go make you a grilled cheese and watch some Doctor Who.”

Felicity looked up and smiled, “Really?”

“Yes of course, I love you Felicity.”

She looked up and smiled as he leaned into kiss her. The kiss was a bit sloppy, but it was quick before he got up to leave the room. After her hot shower and putting on her warm pajamas, she walked into the living area. Cooper was sitting on the couch with two grilled cheese sandwiches and Doctor Who cued up on the TV. The rest of the night, the two of them sat and watched TV.

“Coop, do you mind if I go and hangout with Sara on Friday night. We want to go have a drink some where?” She turned to look up at him, he had a slight annoyed face before changing it to a smile.

“Yeah sure, you need a good night with your friend.”

“Great, thank you. I’ll let Sara know later.” Felicity grabbed his hand to give it squeeze but Cooper dropped her hand before she could do it.

 

Felicity slipped her dress over her head, a gold spaghetti strapped mini dress. She had a pair of gold strapped heels in her hand as she ready to walk out of the bedroom. Cooper was on his computer, playing some game with a bunch of other guys from around the world. Things have been good since there fight earlier in the week. Walking up to him, she wrapped her hand around his shoulder, huffing as he paused his game to turned to look at her.

“You look nice,” he commented as she smiled down at him. “You sure you guys are just going out for a drink?”

“Of course, Sara wanted to dress up. I thought I break this dress out.” She twirled around in front of him.

“Well go then,” he said. “I have to get back to this game. Have fun.”

“Thanks. See you later. Love you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He already was back paying his game as she slipped on her heels and slipped out of the door.

Making her way to Verdant, she found parking spot down the street from the club. Making sure her car was locked before walking towards the dark green coloured front doors. 

“Lissy,” Sara yelled from in front of the line. Felicity smiled as she looked at what Sara was wearing, a black-studded halter top with a ruby red skirt and black pumps that had studs on the ankle fastener. They hugged tightly as Sara leaned back. “Damn!!! You look hot.” She smiled as Felicity laughed.

“Thanks, so do you!” Sara tossed her blond locks over her shoulder and smiled. “You ready to go in?”

“Yeah, how do you get on the list here?” Sara and Felicity walked up to the front door, the bouncer let through right away.

“I know the owner,” Sara smiled as the bass became louder as they entered the front entrance. They were making there way to the bar that was located at the front of the club. Finding an open spot towards the side, the bartender finally came over. Ordering a drink, they turned around to look out into the crowd that was dancing in front of them.

“Sara Lance,” A deep voice behind them make both women turn around. A dark-haired man in a dark suit was standing there with his hands on his hips. “As I live and breath.” Sara set her drink she just received on the green lit counter top and threw her arms around the man. Sara yelled something else, but Felicity couldn’t pick it up because the song   
that was playing was loud. 

Felicity looked over the two people’s shoulders, her breath hitched as she saw Oliver was standing behind the dark-haired man. “Oliver?” she whispered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHH... I had to introduce Tommy and Sara into this story because well it's Tommy and Sara. haha 
> 
> Till next chapter everyone!


	4. Thoughts and Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprising appearances at the club, Oliver is amazed by Felicity once again. As he gets to see another side of Felicity that he doesn't really get to see at work. He finds her upset and they sit down to have a revealing talk about what was going in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone here's another chapter for you. I hope everyone is enjoying the beginning of this emotion filled story. I know that there are some things that haven't been brought to light yet. This is because the characters don't even know themselves what is going on. It will come to light throughout the story and hopefully you come along with the journey of this story.
> 
> Arrow is back next week and thank god for that...hahaha 
> 
> Enjoy

“Felicity,” Oliver was shocked to see the woman that he hadn’t been able to get out of his mind for the last few days.

He decided to come out for a quick drink with Tommy, turned out to be a good decision. His eyes glided down, the gold dress she was wearing looked amazing on her. Her long legs were perfectly shaped with the matching shoes she was wearing. Biting back a moan as Oliver’s eyes finally caught Felicity’s. The blue of her eyes sparkled against the club lighting that was flashing around them.

Tommy’s hand came up and snapped his fingers, “Yo, Ollie! You in there, buddy?” Oliver blinked a couple of times before focusing on his best friend.

Oliver shook his head, “What, What?” Trying to focus on his friend but Felicity was still catching his attention as she was talking to Sara Lance. 

“You okay? You seemed to be off in la la land.” Tommy followed his friends’ eyes and found them staring at beautiful blond standing beside Sara. The blond had an amazing body, the dress was perfect for her and judging by the way his best friend was staring at her. He could see why Oliver couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

“Hello,” Tommy walked over and stood against the bar beside the blond. “I’m Tommy Merlyn, family friend of Ms. Lance here.” Hearing Sara laugh beside him as he held out his hand to shake. 

Oliver looked at his best friend, frowning as Felicity smiled as she took his hand. Tommy leaned over and whispered something in her ear. The way she smiled was completely memorizing as she laughed at whatever Tommy said to her. Suddenly arms wrapped around his neck as he looked down to see Sara giving him a hug. 

“How are you, Ollie?” she asked as his eyes quickly looked down at her then right back to where Felicity was standing with Tommy. Sara looked back at the blond and back at Oliver. She smiled as she tilted her head at him. “How do you know, Felicity?”

“Oh…we actually work together down at the warehouse.” Oliver smiled at Sara. His eyes were focused on Sara, but he tried to slip small glance at Felicity.

“Oh yeah, Tommy mentioned you got a new job. Big, bad, supervisor. That’s cool you work Felicity. She is one awesome person, despite…” Sara stopped herself as she looked up at Oliver as he was looking at her with a questioning look. Oliver shook his head.

“Yes, she is!” Oliver smiled. Suddenly Sara got pulled away by Felicity, they were heading towards the dance floor. Oliver watched as the two women circled around and started dancing to one of the club mixes. Throwing their arms up in the air as they danced around each other.

“Well buddy,” Tommy nudging Oliver’s shoulder as took his place beside him leaning against the bar. Oliver looking over at his friend. “That Felicity is something special, she’s a delight.”

“Yeah,” Oliver smiled as he continued to watch her dance around. “She really is…”

 

Later that night, Oliver was sitting in one of the VIP booths that Tommy usually kept open for himself or special guests. Nursing his whiskey as he looked up to see Felicity standing off to the side. She was leaning against one of the pillars away from the loud music.

His eyes watched her, she turned away from the crowd as her body stiffened. Putting his glass down, he was about to stand up to see if she was okay. But she turned back   
around before he even got up from the booth. She could see her face, it was upset. He was up quickly and making his way over to her before she could turn away again.

“What do you want me to do, Coop? Leave? That’s not fair to Sara. You said it would be okay to go out and have fun with my friend. Now you’re starting a stupid fight over something so dumb.” Felicity’s voice rose as Oliver got closer to Felicity as her voice yelled over top of the loud dance music.

Felicity went silent as she was listening to the other person on the phone. Suddenly her face changed as Oliver stopped as he heard her voice raised again, “You are such an asshole, Cooper.” She tore the phone from her ear and hung up the phone. Sighing as she looked up and Oliver was standing in front of her.

“Oh Oliver, hi.” She stood up straight and flashed a fake smile towards Oliver. “How’s your night going?” Looking out on to the dance floor as she blinked her eyes to get rid of the water filled eyes.

“Hey,” Oliver knew she was trying to deflect from what was going on her. “Are you okay? You seem upset?” He was about to reach out to grab her shoulder but hesitated.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just Cooper being an ass.” Felicity said as she pushed her phone in to the clutch she was holding on to.

“Come on, Felicity. I know we don’t know each other that well. But you look upset, come on.” He held out his hand towards her. Looking down, she slowly reached out and slipped into his. Slipping past the crowds on the outside of the main dance floor and headed down a narrowed hallway. Oliver opened a door and let her inside. Closing the door behind him, it instantly drowned out the music. He watched Felicity looked around Tommy’s office, finally walking over to his desk and taking a seat behind his desk.

“You look good behind a desk,” Oliver blurted out as he shook his head before walked over to the bar that was on the far wall of the office. Hearing Felicity get up from the chair as he poured two glasses of a dark liquid in to two small glasses. He turned to walk over to where Felicity was looking at pictures that lined the wall.

“Is that you?” Felicity pointed to a picture of Tommy and him wearing hockey gear as they pose against the net. Looking at the picture, both of them had bowl cuts and chubby cheeks.

“Yeah, that was peewee hockey. I think we were around 8. It was the one and only sport we did together when we were younger. Tommy was a horrible skater, even as goalie.”

Felicity laughed as Oliver handed her glass, “Come and sit down,” he pointed to the large black couch that was sitting against the wall. Sitting down carefully, but her dress still rode up her thigh a bit. Trying to pull it down before looking up at Oliver. “So…what happened with Cooper?”

“Lately, he’s been in such a mood,” Felicity quietly spoke. “Ever since we moved to Star City, he’s been kind of an asshole. We’ve been fighting off and on for the last couple of weeks.”

“Okay” Oliver said as he turned his body to face her. Making sure he could fully pay attention to her.

“It’s just…he’s not working at moment. Everything has fallen to me. The rent, bills, food, everything. He sits at home all day…just playing on his computer…supposedly looking for a job. He doesn’t do any…he excepts me after working all day to come home to clean up his messes and make him supper.” Felicity stopped herself and looked up at   
Oliver.

Oliver was shocked, how could this man would take advantage of a women like Felicity. “Have you talk to him about how you are feeling?”

“We only get into fights when I bring these things up. I hate fighting with him, I love him so much. But I feel like I’m the only one that works are our relationship. He just expects things to get done.” 

“It should be equal to make a life together, especially when you have the love you to have.” Oliver grabbed on to Felicity’s hand and gave it a squeeze. In Oliver’s mind, he was still trying to process how much Felicity had open up to him.

Feeling the couch move as Felicity shifted closer to him. They both looked up at each, the blue of her eyes sparkled as he drifted closer to her. Slowly his body started leaning into her, she was mirroring his moves. There eyes staring into each other as Oliver looked down at Felicity pouted pink lips.

Suddenly the door swung open, the two of them jumped apart. Felicity almost dropped her glass as Tommy blue eyes lit up as he smiled at the two of them sitting awkwardly apart.

“Felicity, there you are! Sara’s been looking all over for you. Your boyfriend has been trying to get a hold of you, he called Sara to make sure you were still with her.” Tommy tilted his head to the side as he gave her a look before catching Oliver’s curious eye.

“Oh shit,” Felicity panicked as she grabbed her purse to pull out her phone. Sighing as she gripped her phone in her tiny hands.

Oliver caught a peek at her screen, there were 10 missed calls and a dozen text messages. He looked away quickly, but he could see that all the messages were in capitals.

Getting up from the couch, she walked over to the corner of the room to make a call. Oliver watched her, her body tensed as he heard her whisper into her phone. He looked up at Tommy, he shook his head as he walked over to pour himself a drink. Leaning against the bar cart, both men watched as Felicity leaned against the wall.

“Cooper, stop being so rude. I told you that I didn’t hear my phone.” There was a short pause, hearing her take a deep breath as she turned around. “Fine, I’ll come right home then. See you soon.”

She took her phone from her ear, looking at the two men watching her. “Well, I’m going to head home. Can you tell Sara…”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll relay the message to Sara. It was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Smoak. You get home safe.” Tommy said as she started gathering her clutch to leave.

“It was nice meeting you too.” Her hand shot out to shake his hand. Tommy smiled and grabbed her into a hug instead. Surprised as she lightly tapped his back before he let her go as he smiled before leaving the office.

Oliver just sat there as she left the room, dumbfounded of how much Felicity’s boyfriend was a tool. Hearing Tommy sit down on his office chair, he threw back the rest of his drink before taking off out the door to make sure Felicity got out of the club okay. 

Catching up to her, she was just heading out the front doors. “Felicity.”

“Oliver,” she stopped. Turning around to look at him, “I’m kind of in a hurry.”

“I just wanted to see if you needed a ride or something?” He asked walking beside her.

“Oh no, I drove here.”

“Well then, can I walk you to your car then?” Felicity stopped to look both ways before she stepped off the sidewalk. 

“Umm…” she nods as she points to the other side of the street where she was parked. They walked in silence knowing just a few minutes ago, the awkward couch conversation and the way they were moving close to each other. A few seconds later, they arrived at her small car popping him out of his thoughts. “Here I am.”

“Oh okay,” Oliver said as she turned to her car. “Wait,” Oliver grabbed Felicity’s elbow.

“Yes,” she turned to face him.

“Just to let you know that whatever has happens, you deserve happiness Felicity. Do what makes you happy, alright?”

Felicity’s loose hair fell over her shoulder as she tilted her head. Oliver’s hand lightly caressed the inside of her arm. Sending shivers down her back as Oliver suddenly released her arm. “Thank you, Oliver. Good night.”

“Good night, Felicity.”

Watching her get into her car, he stepped on to the sidewalk to watch her pull out of the parking spot and drive away. Oliver shook his head as he stuck his hands in his pockets. Taking a deep breath as he headed back inside to find Sara to let her know that Felicity went home. If Tommy hadn’t already told her the information. He started to worry about Felicity as the night wore on, finally giving up and walking home from Verdant. Finally falling asleep with Felicity still on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man...things are confusing for both of them I might say. I want to specify that Felicity will not cheat in this story.


	5. Restrictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver have grown closer, Oliver doesn't understand why she puts up with her boyfriend. Felicity does a good deed but Cooper cuts her down for doing something nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back again. Hope everyone is still with me, sorry it took me so long to post again. Life happens...but here is another chapter just before 150th episode of Arrow. 
> 
> Thanks for kudos and comments, I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this slow burning story of our favourite couple.

As Felicity walked into work a few days after going out to Verdant, Oliver smiled as he waved to her while she was heading into the back room. The two of them have been spending a lot of time together. Taking most of their breaks together, Felicity was starting to get more comfortable with Oliver. As conversations about what it was like to grow up in Vegas or the summer vacations that Oliver use to take with Tommy. 

Oliver came to Felicity work station to grab her for one of their breaks, she was just finishing up working on a hard drive when he stopped to watch her as she concentrated on the small piece of plastic. The passion she had computers, he wished he had something like that in his life. Clearing his throat, Felicity looked up with a smile on her face. A slight twinkle in her eye as she puts down her tool to get up from her desk.

Walking into the lunch room and taking one of the table near the doors, they were talking about a show that Oliver saw on TV about computers when Felicity’s phone rang.

“Hi,” she smiled answering her phone. Curtis and another co-worker walked in yelling at each other. 

“Where are you?” Cooper snapped as his voice changed instantly over the phone.

“I’m at work, silly. Just started a break. Why?” Felicity looked up and smiled at Oliver as he shook his head while he narrowed his eyes at the two guys being loud. They shut their mouths immediately as they walked over to a table on the opposite side of the room.

“It sounds like you’re at a fucking party. That’s what you do all day is screw around at work, you got to be fucking kidding me?”

“Cooper, please…” Felicity frowned as Oliver sat up straight as he saw her face changed. “It’s just the lunch room, it’s always loud in here. Please don’t start an argument over the phone.” Oliver tried to keep his face neutral.

“Oh, is that what you think I do all the time. Just start fucking fights over the phone, you treat me like shit every time when I call you at work.” Cooper snapped over the phone.

“Cooper, that’s not…”

“Why don’t you just go back to your shitty ass job and I’ll see you when you get home at 5pm on the dot.” A loud click rang in her ears as she pulled the phone away from her ear.

Slamming her phone on the table, she took a breath before looking up at Oliver’s concerned face. His blue eyes that usually sparkled where slightly darken with a frown on his face.

“Everything okay?” he asked as he picked up a carrot and took a bite out of it.

“Yeah, just fine.” She took a deep breath out as she pushed away the remainder of her sandwich to the middle of the table.

“Don’t bullshit me, Felicity.” He got up from his chair, making his way to the seat beside her. Taking her hand into his, giving it a squeeze. “What’s going on?”

She sighed, “Sometimes I wonder why Cooper and I are still together. It feels like we take one step forward then like three steps back. I love Cooper and I want to be with for the rest of my life. But it feels like…” Felicity went instantly quiet, her head dipped. “…sometimes I wonder if he actually doesn’t love me the way I love him.”

Oliver squeezed her hand again, “As much as your heart is questioning everything right now. You have to be the one to figure out what you want. Your heart and head are always going to be at battle but you’re the one that needs to listen to one or the other. Because in the end, it’s your choice who you want to be in your life…forever I mean.”

“I know,” she said quietly. Felicity looked up into Oliver’s eyes, that were back to the ocean blue they usually were. The kindness of his eyes made her whole body jump internally. They wouldn’t judging her, they were searched her eyes to make her feel her comforted. He understood her, he was there for her. A sudden feeling washed over that she hadn’t felt in a very long time.

Oliver let go of her hand and she was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. Watching Oliver drag his lunch across the table and started to eat again. The both of them ate quietly as the room filled with loudness. Every now and again, Oliver would look over at Felicity to make sure she was okay. She just sat there twisting her phone around in her hand before they went back to work.

 

A few days later, Felicity was just about out the door when she heard her phone ringing in her purse. Cooper turned to look at her from the kitchen table, giving her a dirty look. She grabbed her phone and answered it so the ringing would stop. Cooper’s eyes narrowed before he turned around back to his breakfast.

“Hello,” she said as she was making her way out to her car.

“Felicity,” Oliver’s voice sounded panicked.

“Oliver is everything okay?” she stopped by her driver’s door. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she heard the door to the balcony open and the curtain move where   
their apartment was.

“Are you on your way to work?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah, I’m just leaving my place. Why, what’s up?”

“Would you be able to pick me up?”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be at your place in 10 minutes. Be ready, I hate to be late.” Laughing over the phone, agreeing before the two of them hung up. She looked up as the   
balcony door slammed shut as she got into her car. 

Pulling up to Oliver’s apartment, he was standing outside with two steel to-go cups in his hands. Putting them on the top of her car before opening the door to the passenger car door.

“Hi,” he reached up to grab the cups. “Here you go.” Handing her a deep purple cup. She took the cup, smiling as she opened up the spout and took a sip. The second the mint chocolate hit her lips, she let out a moan as she took another sip.

Oliver buckled up his seat belt as he looked over at her. “What is this?” she asked.

“Mint Chocolate chip flavored coffee. Thought you would enjoy it since you mentioned how much you loved Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream.” He said as he took a drink from his forest green cup. 

“You remembered?”

“Of course. I always listen to what you say.” Oliver smiled. “Even when you start babbling about computer systems and coding.”

Felicity laughed as she pulled out into the street and headed towards the warehouse. As they drank the coffees Oliver brought, they talked about a show they both enjoyed watching. Finding out that Oliver’s bike once again acting up for him.

“Well, if you need a ride until its all fixed up. Then I’ll be here for you.”

“Thank you.” He lightly laid his hand on top of hers. Keeping it there for a few minutes before taking it away before they pulled in to parking lot. Both feeling the loss as Felicity parked in her usual spot, they stayed in the car for a few more minutes in silence. The air in the car was thick with tension, snapping out when Curtis knocked on the window. Quickly getting out of car and almost knocking over Curtis as the Felicity swung her door open. She yelled sorry as she ran into the building leaving both men looking at each other.

Every morning for the next two weeks, Felicity would pick Oliver up. He would always have a Mint Chocolate Chip coffee, two days into the first week. Oliver started to bring her a bake good with her coffee. She was surprised to find out that Oliver actually baked them himself and not bought in a store. She was learning something new about this man everyday.

 

Coming home every night made her nervous because she didn’t know the mood Cooper would be in. Finally, when the last day she drove Oliver home, she hit an accident just after his apartment building. She was running late, and her phone kept beeping. Felicity knew it was text messages from Cooper. Getting home almost a half an hour later then usual. 

“Where in the hell have you been? You should have been home an hour ago.” Cooper raised his voice as Felicity close the front door.

“Sorry there was accident by Oliver’s apartment,” Felicity blurted out as she turned around and saw the look at Cooper.

“Who in the fuck is Oliver?” Cooper snapped at her. Felicity tried not to roll her eyes as she looked at her boyfriend.

“He’s just one of my coworkers. He’s been having issues with his motorcycle, so I offered him a few rides home. No biggie.”

“It is big, you are wasting gas on this tool.”

“Cooper, please don’t start. I was being nice to a co-worker and his place is on my way home. I’m not wasting my gas.”

“OF COURSE! Again, it’s YOUR gas…everything is about your money. For fuck sakes, are you never going to let it go that I don’t have a job?”

“Really Cooper, you’re the one that flips out on me when I open my mouth with anything to do with money.”

“You rub it in my face, every second.”

“No, I don’t. You just imagine I do. I know that it’s hard to get a job and I’m not pushing you…”

“You are the one that started this. Sometimes you can be such a dumb bitch.”

Felicity faltered as soon as those words left his mouth. She couldn’t believe what he just said to her. How could he be so mean to her? Felicity started to tear up as she looked at Cooper just standing in front of her with a small smile on his face.

“I can’t believe you just said that to me,” Felicity said as she watched Cooper take a step towards her. She looked at him and frowned, “You are such a dick, thinking it’s okay to call me something like that. You are so malicious.” 

“What? Stop using big words, you know that doesn’t make you smarter. Right? Jeez Felicity…you just need to back off.” He stopped as he looked at his girlfriend trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. “If you want me to find something, I will. I’ll…”

“Oh…” she puts her hand up. “Just don’t, Cooper. I’m not in the mood, this ‘dumb bitch’ is done with this conversation. So…go back to your game or whatever. I’m going to bed.” Felicity turned around and headed for the bedroom, slamming the door hard.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she could hear shuffling around the main part of the apartment. She quickly got changed for bed and crawled in to the bed she shared with her boyfriend. Sleep didn’t come to easy, but when her boyfriend finally came to bed. She turned her back towards him and stared at the wall, until sleep finally came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know....I know. He's such an ass, right. I do promise he will get what's coming to him.


	6. Not Your Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Copper are in an intense fight, Oliver tries to help but only sticks his foot in his mouth and Felicity gets defensive. Now Oliver is worried that he messed up, he makes sure that Felicity knows where he stands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG!!!! What a night to be the Olicity fan....am I right? 7 seasons of the ups and downs of this otp and we finally got what we've been waiting for....it's a baby, baby!!! Sorry if that a spoiler.
> 
> Well thank you for all the support and kudos for this fic and I know everyone is wanting Felicity to wake up and see how much of an ass Cooper is, but things are going to get worse before they get better. But stick with me and the story and I promise it will end happy.

Ever since their fight a few days ago, Felicity has been trying to avoid Cooper. Working long hours and barely being home long enough to sleep and eat. The conversations that Cooper and her would have would be one-word answers. Cooper would try to make it up to Felicity, by making supper one night but by the time Felicity got home it was cold and that started another fight about how her job was taking her away from being at home with him. 

As she was sitting at her work desk, she was concentrating on a motherboard that had to be shipped off to another department before being shipped out before the end of the day. Finally, she had to stop as her stomach growled and she decided to take lunch. She made her way to the lunch in a daze and sat down at one of the free tables. She completely zoned-out while she nibbled on some celery. 

“…icity. Fel-ci-ity,” she popped her head up as she saw Oliver standing in front of the table. He had a worried look on his face as she sat up straight. 

“Sorry, did you say something?” 

“Hey, are you okay?” Oliver asked as he pulled the chair out from the table to sit down in front of her.

“Yeah…yeah…I’m fine.” Her phone started to ring loudly. She cringed as she looked down at the picture that popped up on the screen. Breathing in before picking up the phone and answering it. She started to talking with a serious tone in her voice.

Oliver was trying not to ease drop on her conversation, but as the conversation was carrying on then more her body went tense. Felicity looked like she was going to break as she whispered into her phone.

“Cooper please, don’t start. I’m at work and I don’t have time…” she stopped. He turned her body towards the wall as she listened to her boyfriend. Looking like she was going to speak a few times but stopped as she continued to listen. “Fine, we’ll talk about this when I get home.”

Felicity turned back around and looked at Oliver. “Sorry, Cooper is…”

Oliver suddenly pushed away from the table, he stepped around the table and took a seat beside Felicity. “Hey, hey. What’s going on, something is off about…”

Finally breaking down in tears as she leaned against Oliver, “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. Everything is going so wrong lately, Cooper and I are fighting non-stop.” Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Burying her head in his collarbone. “Sometimes I wonder if…” she stopped as she suddenly realized what she was doing.

“Hey, don’t clam up on me now. Talk to me…” Oliver started to rub the middle of her back as she felt her still under his hand.

“I don’t want to burden you with my problems.” Felicity tried to get out of his hold, but he continued to comfort her. 

“Felicity, you need to talk about whatever is bothering you. You shouldn’t be keeping it locked up inside, letting it fester till you explode.”

“Cooper and I have been fighting a lot lately. It all started when I was late a few week ago because of the accident by your place. The night I drove you home.” Oliver nodded as he remembers that they were talking about how Oliver has never seen Game of Thrones. “He didn’t like me driving you home, that started argument about money. Things were said on both side and now I hate going home.” She whispered out the last part. 

“Oh,” Oliver looked at her. “As he…hurt you?”

“No, of course not. He loves me, it’s just one our stupid fights. I’ve never felt like this before. I love him but sometimes the way he talks to me. It’s just…”

“Just because he doesn’t physically do anything, doesn’t mean there aren’t other ways of making a person feel like they are nothing. There are other abuses that make a relationship toxic.”

“Out relationship isn’t toxic, you don’t know anything about Cooper and me. How dare you…” Felicity pulled away from Oliver, a look of disgust on her face. 

“Felicity, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m just worried about…” Felicity dragged her chair back.

“You don’t get to jump to conclusions about my relationship…just by what…I shouldn’t have said anything.” She got up from her chair. She grabbed her lunch bag and stomped away from the table. 

Oliver watched her leave, bumping into Curtis as he walked into the lunch room. “Well, Fuck!” he mumbled to himself as he kicked the chair she was just sitting in.

 

The rest of the day, Oliver kept his distance Felicity. He didn’t mean to cross any lines with her, but he wanted to make sure that she was safe. Just from what she as said over the past few weeks and some of the conversations he has over heard. He was worried that her boyfriend was hurting her, a sudden anger awakes in his body.

As Oliver left for the day, he was walking out to catch his cab when he heard Felicity’s laugh. He turned to see Curtis and her laughing together over by the lockers. By the looks of it, Felicity was staying late again. Shaking his head as he walked out the front door.

Making his way home, Tommy texted him to let know that he was coming over with beer and food. Just as he was about to type back, Tommy sent him another text he was already there and that he couldn’t back out. He shook his head as the car pulled up in front of his apartment building.

As the elevator opened to his floor, he looked up and smiled. Tommy was standing by his front door, with a bag in one hand and beer in the other. “Hello, buddy. You look like hell…”

“Thanks, and hello to you too!” Walking up to the door, pulling out his keys to unlock his front door. Pushing his door open, he let his friend in first then followed behind him. 

“What do I owe the pleasure of beer night?” Oliver asked as he shucked off his jacket as Tommy walked over to the breakfast bar and set down the items in his hands.

“It was needed, I feel we haven’t spent that much time together.” Tommy leaned against the counter.

“Okay, Tombalina.” Tommy chuckled as he pulled out a bottle out of the six-pack and handed him the bottle. Tommy pulled out one of the stools and sat down. He started to unpack the containers that were in the bag. “Thanks for supper.” Oliver patted Tommy on the shoulder as he sat down beside his best friend.

“No, problem,” Tommy looked at his friend as they started eating. He could tell that something wasn’t right with his friend. “What’s wrong, Ollie?”

Oliver sighed as he sat down the food in his hand. “Nothing, just some shitty stuff went on at work with…” Oliver paused as he looked Tommy.

“Felicity.” Tommy finished his sentence. “What happened?”

“We had an argument, well if you could call it an argument. She was trying to talk to me about her and her boyfriend. I suggested something and she got mad at me. Asking   
her stupidly about him abusing her and saying that not all abuse was physical. She didn’t take that well and told me to mind my own business. She was so mad at me.”

“Is she okay?” Tommy asked as he turned to Oliver.

“I don’t know,” Oliver dipped his head. “But I have this bad feeling that something is wrong.”

“Well, Oliver you can’t just sit back and watch if she is getting hurt. Talk to her again, but don’t be so blunt. Be subtle charming.” He laid his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “Be there for her, let her be the one to talk.”

“I don’t want her to get hurt,” Oliver admitted.

“You like her, don’t you?”

Oliver stayed mute as he took another bite of his wings, “There is something about her.” He paused as he sighed against his chicken wing.

Tommy smiled as he looked at his upset best friend, he knew the first-time meeting Felicity at the club that his Oliver was falling for the blond woman. “Just give her a few days, then talk to her okay?”

Oliver nodded his head, “Alright, I will.”

 

A few days later, Oliver pushed the swing door to the back wide open. He’s been keeping his distance for Felicity, but he could see that she wasn’t doing very well. The dark eyes circles under her eyes were deeper then usual because of how pale she looked.

Walking into the back room to take inventory of the lock-up, Ava wanted to put in a supply order before the month ended. Marking down the items on each shelf, he suddenly heard Felicity talking behind the cage. Her voice was shaky, she sounded like she was fighting back tears.

“Please Cooper, I know we’ve had our issues lately. But you don’t have to be so mean to me.”

A small sob came out of her mouth, as her voice dropped to barely a whisper. “Fine, Cooper. I’ll start looking for another job. I want us to move on from this, this riff between is killing me. I love you.”

Oliver’s hand clinched beside him as he heard her the words coming out of her mouth. He wanted to punch him now more then ever. He hated hearing Felicity talk this way, to give up her job just to make her boyfriend happy.

Oliver placed the clipboard he was holding on the shelf as he heard Felicity’s phone click. He turned the corner and saw that Felicity had her head in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking as he walked up to her.

“Felicity,” Oliver spoke softly as Felicity’s head shot up and immediately started wiping away the tears.

“Oliver, what are you doing here?” Looking up at him and giving him a smile. Oliver could immediately tell that the smile was fake. Her eyes were dull and cold when she usually smiles her blue eyes lit up like diamonds. 

“Are you okay?” He asked ignoring her question. Taking a step forward, she took a step back. The passage way was narrow so she couldn’t escape because Oliver was built like a damn superhero.

“I’m fine, Oliver.” She tried to get past him, but he moved again to block her.

“No…you’re not, Felicity. You’ve been crying and you look like you haven’t slept in days.

“Just leave it alone, Oliver.” Finally squeezing around Oliver and walking away. “It’s not your problem.”

“Wait, Felicity.” He turned to grab her elbow and stop her from leaving.

“What?”

Oliver looked straight into her eyes, “Whenever you are ready, I’m here to listen. I’m not going anywhere.”

Standing there for a minute, their eye contact was intense. Felicity quickly nodded and pulled out of Oliver’s grasp. Standing there for a few seconds, watching the door she exited out of. Taking a deep breath in before turning back into the cage to finish his task. Trying to finish up, but he couldn’t get his mind off of Felicity. An empty pit in his stomach just thinking about her leaving because she wanted to make her boyfriend happy. Thinking about not getting to see her everyday, that what was making him upset the most. Oliver couldn’t do that, she was to important to him.


	7. Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was wrong with Felicity, Oliver knows it in his bones. But she wouldn't open up, but when she gets a surprise visit at work. Oliver sees the person that is causing her all the stress.   
> As Cooper gets to see why Felicity is distracted lately, he doesnt like it and now he confonts Felicity on what is really going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back again with a new chapter on a Arrow Monday (with no new Arrow)… this chapter is rough and I'm sorry if there are triggers that come to light. Please enjoy...thank you for the comments and kudos.

Oliver hasn’t seen or talk to Felicity in a week, she’s been out with the flu from what Ava has told him. He’s missed her, there was a couple of times where he texted her but he got no response. Walking out to the main floor, when he heard a familiar voice. Looking over at the front desk, he saw a familiar blond standing talking to one of the techs.

“Sara,” he saw her turn around and smile.

“Oh hey, Oliver.” Stepping away from the desk as Oliver walked up to her.

“What are you doing here?” asked as she gave him a quick hug before stepping back.

“Actually, I was looking for Felicity. I’ve been trying to get a hold of her for the last couple of days. Every time I’ve called her, it goes straight to voice mail or just rings forever. I’m worried about her…with Cooper.”

“Have you actually met him?” Oliver was curious on the guy that was dating Felicity.

“As long as I’ve known Felicity, I’ve only met Cooper a few times and let’s just say I don’t really like him much…kind of a dick.” She paused. “But I’m not friends with him. I’m friends with Felicity.”

Oliver couldn’t make out the face that Sara was making, but he frowned knowing that Sara was keeping something from him. He decided not to ask any further questions about Cooper.

“Well, if you see her. Can you tell her I’m looking for her if I haven’t talk to her already? Who knows if I will talk to her or not.” Sara threw up her hands in frustration. “I’ll talk to you later, Oliver.”

“Yeah, Later Sara.” Sara turned to walk up the front door.

Watching Sara leave through the front door, he started to worry that Felicity was sicker then everyone thinks. She hasn’t even picked up for Sara. Walking back in to the warehouse, he tried not to think about Felicity. But every time he would past by her locker, he would frown not knowing if she was okay or not.

 

The next day, Felicity walked into the lunch room. Grabbing a cup of coffee, Oliver watched her as she slowly moved around the lunch counter. Her eyes had dark circles, looking like she hasn’t slept in days. Her flu must have taken a lot out of her. She looked like she lost some weight. Her clothes looked a little looser then normal. She usually wore bright and colorful outfit, but now she was wearing a hoodie and jeans. To Oliver, she didn’t look like herself.

Felicity walked passed him as she was concentrating on drinking her coffee. “Hi, Felicity…” he said as she broke out of her thoughts.

“Oh yeah, hi…” Felicity didn’t even look at him. She walked quickly out of the lunch room before he could say anything else to her. Taking a deep breath as he got up to throw out his paper cup and head to the warehouse to check on deliveries.

Curtis looked at Oliver as they both stood by the counter. They looked at each other, Curtis opened his mouth, “She seems different, I miss the bubbly.”

Oliver grunted before walking out of the room in frustration. Finding Felicity by her locker, he stopped to watch her. She was leaning against her locker looking down at her phone. She had a frown on her face as she smoothed back her hair. He walked up to her, leaning against the locker beside her.

“Felicity,” he looked at her as she put her phone away. He lightly closed her locker so she would look at him. “Are you okay?”

“Oliver, please. I need to get back to work. I have so much stuff to catch up on.”

“Felicity please? Just talk to me.” Oliver grabbed her elbow lightly. She flinched, dropping his hand immediately. She’s never flinched when he’s touched her before.

“I have nothing to say, just leave it alone.” She threw over her shoulder as she walked away from him. Leaving him standing in the middle of the employee area.

“Son of a bitch,” Oliver said as he walked into the warehouse. Something was wrong with Felicity, he could feel it in his bones.

Later that day. Oliver was looking at a clipboard full of order form when she passed by Felicity’s desk. She was on her phone again, this time she was mumbling into her phone. She sounded defeated as she turned her chair around to face the wall. “Please Cooper, I’m at work. Can we talk about this when I get home?”

There was silence before he heard, “Yeah, I love you too!” She hung up the phone and placed it on her desk as she looked up to caught Oliver’s eye. Looking down, he walked over to her desk. “Felicity?”

“Oh Oliver, hi!” straightening up in her chair. “What can I do you?” She smiled but you could tell it was just to keep face because she was at work.

“Are you okay? You seem different, you’re not your bubbly self.” Oliver asked. “I’m worried about you…”

“Oliver, I’m fine.” She twisted her hand into her ponytail.

“Oh great, here is the two people I wanted to see.” Ava said as she walked up to the two of them. “I have a job for the two of you. The head of the company is coming next week, I need the two of you to do a special project presentation on cost cutting for the next fiscal year. I want a good and effective presentation.” Ava nodded at both people in   
front of her.

“Yeah sure thing Ava.” Oliver said. He looked over at Felicity her eyes went wide. “Yeah, yes of course. We’re right on it.”

Ava walked away from the desk, “What the hell, Oliver?”

“What…sorry. But I didn’t want to say no, you know it’s an honour to this presentation, Felicity.”

Felicity just threw her hands up in the air, shoving away from the desk to stand up. She was starting to have a small panic attack as she walked into backroom. Finding a small space between two set of lockers. Sidling down the wall to balance on the balls of her feet. Not knowing that Oliver was following her until he crouched down in front of her.

“Felicity,” she didn’t move as she buried her head in her hands. “I don’t know what is going on. But something is going on. Please talk to me.” He slowly laid his hand on her arm.

“Cooper and I…we’ve been having issues.” She just blurted out as she sucked in a deep breath. “I love him with all my heart, but lately he’s been such a different man from the one I met in college.”

“Felicity has he…” he didn’t want to say the bad thing. “…hurt you?”

“No, of course not. He’s not like that, it’s just we are fighting a lot. It’s very draining, and I don’t know what to do to make it better.”

“Felicity,” someone yelled from the set of doors closest to them. Curtis walked into the back, stopping short when he saw the two of them. “Sorry, guys. Umm…there is someone here to see you.” Pointing to Felicity as she looked up at Curtis.

“Oh okay,” Oliver got up as Felicity straighten up and stepped around Oliver. She walked through the door, out into the front area. He followed her out to the floor, almost running into her as she stopped suddenly. 

“Cooper,” Felicity voice creaked as Oliver looked over Felicity’s blond hair and saw this dark haired, skinny guy standing in front of her. “What are you doing there?” she asked.

“Well baby…I wanted to surprise you at work.” Cooper smirked as he stepped forward, he grabbed her and forced her into a kiss. Pulling back, he looked past Felicity and stared straight at Oliver.

“Oh,” Cooper narrowed his eyes towards Oliver. “Who is this dude?”

“Oh,” Felicity looked behind her as Oliver folded his arms across his broad chest. “This is Oliver Queen, my supervisor.”

“Oh…this is Oliver.” Cooper said coldly. “What’s up dude?” Nodding his head towards him.

“Don’t call me dude.” Oliver grunted.

“Whatever.” Cooper rolled his eyes and focused on Felicity again.

“Coop, I have to work. It was nice for to come but…” Felicity started to say but Cooper held up his hand to stop her from talking. She shut her mouth as she looked at him.

“Actually, I need the car. I can’t wait for you to get off to run errands, so I’m taking the car. I’ll be here to pick you up at 5, then we can get some supper.”

“Yeah okay, I’ll go get my keys.” Felicity turns to end in to the back lockers.

“Thank, baby.” He yelled out as a few of the people working looked up at him.

Oliver stood there as he looked Cooper over. There was nothing to this guy, Oliver was almost a foot taller and at least 50 pounds on him. The guy smirked at him as he stood there and waited for Felicity. Just something about him that made Oliver uneasy. He looked around and moved papers around, making a mess actually. Felicity finally reappeared again and handed him the set of keys.

Cooper suddenly pulled Felicity into him, he kissed her lips roughly. Felicity trying to push him away when he finally let go of her. Looking at Oliver as he back away with a smirk on his face. “I’ll see you at 5, baby.” Cooper smiled at her and took off out the door.

“Umm, yeah!” Felicity broke out of her trance. “Bye.”

Cooper walked out of doors, flipping the keys around his finger. Oliver stomped away as Felicity was staring at the door. Her fingers lightly touching her lips, the rough kiss hurt her lips. Turning around, she saw that Oliver had disappeared. For the rest of the day, she didn’t see Oliver. Even when she was waiting for Cooper, his bike was already gone. She waited for her boyfriend, which he didn’t show up until 5:45.

 

When Cooper and Felicity finally got home, Felicity was exhausted. But she wanted to get started on the project that she had work on with Oliver. Sitting at the kitchen table, she texted Oliver for all the info to get started. He made a joke about being an overachiever and she giggled at her phone.

Throughout the night, they messaged back and forth. Laughing as they would exchange information back and forth. The one thing she didn’t notice was every time her boyfriend would come into the kitchen, she was so concentrated on her phone that she wouldn’t even look up. Narrowing his eyes as she heard her laugh again.

“Hey, baby,” Cooper wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his head on her shoulders. “Why don’t you take a break and come to bed.” He started to kiss down her neck, his hands travelling down her chest. Felicity tried to shrug him off, but he tightens his grip on her.

“No, Coop. I need to get this done. I still have a lot to do and don’t have time to take a break.” Her phone beep with a new message, Felicity grabbed her phone as she twisted out of Cooper’s hold.

“For fuck sakes, I just wanted to cuddle but you would rather talk to Oliver.”

“Cooper, don’t start…” Felicity rolled her eyes as she knows that he’s trying to start a fight.

“Don’t start what…what are you even talking to Oliver for!!” He made this voice growl as he twisted her around on the chair. “What is even going on with Oliver anyway? What   
do the two of you even do at work?”

“What are you talking about, Cooper?” Felicity looked at Cooper and saw the look on his face.

“You’re fucking him, aren’t you?” He accused.

“Oh my god, are you serious?” Felicity rolled her eyes again. “You got to be kidding me.”

“YES, I’M FUCKING SERIOUS!” Cooper raised his voice. “YOU ARE, AREN’T YOU?”

“No, Cooper…I’m not.” She scoffed. “Don’t be stupid!”

Suddenly something snapped in him, “YOU FUCKING BITCH!” His face turned bright red, “Don’t you dare call me stupid. You are the stupid one, you can’t even get a well-paying job. That makes you the dumb one, you make me move out to this stupid city that I didn’t want to move to. All out of love, I can’t believe that you would even fucking do   
this…cheat on me with your boss.”

“Fuck, Cooper. I’m not cheating on you. Oliver and I are co-workers. Get you head out of your ass, Cooper. I love you and I’m with you…only you.”

“Well, you don’t show it anymore. We haven’t had sex in weeks and you barely touch me anymore.” Cooper gritted his teeth.

“Cooper, I work 8-12 hours day, 6 days a week. I’m tired and you really don’t help. I have to come home and clean up after your ass.” Felicity exploded from frustration, standing up as her chair fell backwards. “You want to real talk, you are lazy. Cooper! Why haven’t you found a job, huh? You would rather sit here and do nothing all day. Now you want me to come home and do everything around here. Plus let you touch me and make love to me when sometimes I can’t even look at you.”

“Fucking bitch,” Cooper picked up a plate on the table and threw it against the wall.

Felicity jumped back as pieces of the plate flew by her. She gasped as she went silent, “Oh, now you’re quiet. Throwing shit against the wall will shut you up. Good, cause I don’t need to hear your annoying, fucking voice anymore tonight.”

“Fuck you, Cooper.” She grabbed her shit off the table and walked into the bedroom. Slamming the door, she threw everything on the bed. Sitting on the bed, she couldn’t believe that Cooper would even accuse her of cheating on him. “God damn it.” Swiping her tablet and phone off the bed, she threw open the door.

Walking up to Cooper’s desk, “Hear you want things out in the open.” She threw her phone and tablet on the desk. “I’m an open fucking book.”

Turning around and walked back into the bedroom to get ready for bed. She crawled into her side of the bed and laid there staring at the wall. A few minutes later, the door slowly open to bedroom. Cooper came over to her side of the bed, and sat down.

“I’m sorry for accusing you, but I don’t like how you two are close.”

“We aren’t that close, Cooper.”

“I don’t trust him, Felicity. But can I trust you?”

Felicity snapped her eyes to Cooper, “Of course you can, nothing is going on with the two of us. He’s barely a friend.” Felicity didn’t want to fight about this anymore, so saying this little white lie just to get him off her back.

“Alright good. I’ll let you sleep now. I’ll keep your phone out of the room, so you don’t get disturbed.”

“Yeah sure.” Felicity turned over and face his side of the bed.

Cooper walk out of room and closed the door. Felicity felt tears fall down her cheeks. How did this get so complicated, was her heart was in this relationship 100% anymore? Her heart and mind were at odds, and she didn’t know what to do anymore. Closing her eyes, she needed to talk to some one. The person she really wanted to talk to popped into mind as she fell into a uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone is waiting for Felicity to wake up and realise that Cooper is an asshole but I promise the time is coming...please be patient with me.


	8. Spoken Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions between Felicity and Oliver are high, Oliver is worried about Felicity but she just wants to be left alone. A talk to helps Oliver to see that he cant let her bottle everything up. Which leads to Felicity confiding in Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone....well this week has been full of ups and downs huh? From Oliver finding out about baby Mia then today with the announcement about the Final 10 episodes airing in the fall. :'( 
> 
> Anyways thank you for the kudos and comments, I know that this story is taking a long time to get to the Olicity. But I just want everyone to see what some people go through when these type of relationship. It's a tough for someone in the that type of relationship to realize what actual love is...but this is a turning point chapter in the story and I hope everyone keeps reading in the end we want Felicity to happy.

Oliver walked into work, juggling around his bike helmet and his work bag. This morning he decided that he was going to try to talk Felicity. He was worried about her because she was missing work a lot lately. When she was at work, she wasn’t really work and falling behind on orders. She was on the verge of being let go, and Oliver didn’t want her to lose her job. He walked through the doors of the back room, and automatically heard sniffing coming around the corner.

Oliver said as he turned the corner. “Felicity,” she was sitting on the ground her back leaning against the cement wall. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as she had her head was buried in between her knees. “Felicity, are you okay?”

“Oliver,” she looked up. She wiped away her tear with the back of her hand as she took a large breath in. “Yeah…yeah, I’m fine. Just…”

Oliver sank down beside Felicity, “Talk to me, Felicity. Something is bothering you…talk to me.”

Her head shot up to look at him, “It’s just…um to personal to talk about.”

“Felicity…come on,” Oliver tried to take her hand, but she moved her hand away. “You need to let someone in and so much going on right now. I’m always here to listen. Even if it’s bullshit rambling, I’m here.”

Oliver took a seat beside Felicity and just sat in silence. Oliver found a random thread and started to twist the piece of thread around his index finger.

“Cooper and I are having issues.” Felicity finally spoke as she started rubbing her knees. “As you have heard sometimes, the fights can get pretty intense. He thinks I’m cheating on him.” She lowered her knees and crossed them. Her breath hitched as she looked at him. “…with you.”

“That’s ridiculous, we are just friends.”

“Barely friends,” she whispered under her breath.

“Hey, we are friends. We talk about everything, things that I don’t talk about with anyone else. You even laugh at my jokes, that I admit are sometimes are corny. You bring a light to my day.”

“Oliver,” Felicity dipped her head.

“If Cooper thinks you are cheating, that’s on him. He seems to be self conscious about what the two of you have. You are such a loyal, furious and passionate person. I may have only known you for a few months but Felicity you deserve love.”

“I am loved,” she said. “Cooper loves me.”

“Are you sure it’s love?”

Felicity stopped and narrowed her eyes towards Oliver. “Was there something you needed?” her voice sounded jagged.

“Actually,” Oliver straighten up and started to rub his thigh. “Umm…you have been put on probation, with all the missing work and not finishing your work by the deadlines.”

“What?” Felicity shifted away from him and quickly stood up in front of him.

“It’s only a 3-month probation, Felicity. If there are no more blemishes on your record in that time. You will be in the clear.”

“You got to be kidding me, I’ve worked my ass off with this company. You are hitting me with this, I can’t help it that I’ve the flu and stuff. This isn’t fair. How could you…”

“Felicity, this isn’t me. It comes from Ava. I tried…” Oliver stood up to stand in front of Felicity.

“Save it, Oliver.” Felicity stormed away from Oliver.

Oliver swore under his breath and hit the side of the lockers with his fist. She needed to know what was going on. Shaking his head, he walked back to the warehouse to check on to days shipments. Every time he would look over to Felicity’s desk. Her head would bury in her work, he wanted so bad to go over to see if she was okay. But he stopped himself, knowing that she wouldn’t talk to him.

 

“OLIVER!” Tommy yelled as Oliver stepped in the front door of the entrance. They were meeting for a quick drink at the sports bar after Oliver got off work. “Over here!” Tommy motioned over to the table he was sitting at by the front door.

Oliver walked to the table, quickly doing the hand shake they came up with when they were 12 years old. “What’s up, man? You looked like someone beat you with a stick.” Tommy commented as Oliver took his seat across from him.

“Thanks, ass!” Oliver shook his head as the waitress dropped off two beers.

They sat and talked as they enjoyed a few beers and watched the highlights from the games from last night. Oliver was still plagued with thoughts of Felicity. It’s been just over a week since they had their disastrous talk by the lockers. Felicity hasn’t spoken to him once since and it was really starting to bother him.

“Ollie…Tommy?” they both turned as Sara walked up to the table with a dark-haired woman. She nodded over to a table before nodding silently at both men and took off, leaving Sara to stand at the edge of the table. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Just having a quick drink before I heading to work and Oliver headed home. What are you doing here, baby Lance?” Tommy asked as Oliver nodded. Sara gave Tommy a dirty look before she answered. She leaned on the table as she opened her mouth, Tommy’s phone started to ring.

“Save by the bell, Merlyn.” Tommy smiled as he got up from the table to answer his phone in the corner.

Sara looked over at Oliver, “Ollie, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” He looked over at Sara, seeing the concern on her face.

“How is Felicity doing?” Sara leaned forward as her voice dipped into a whisper.

“Honestly?” Sara nodded. “She’s on the verge of fired. She’s been missing a lot of work lately and when she’s at work she so distracted. It’s like she’s a totally different person lately.”

“Son of a bitch,” Sara growled out as she shifted her hair off her shoulder. “I swear sometimes I want to murder...I hate him.”

Oliver gave Sara a look of confusion, then realised who she was talking about. “Is Cooper this much of an asshole?” Oliver asked as he took a drink.

“Yes, he’s such an asshat. I’ve always been nice to him but ever since I met him, I thought he was sketchy. But when they moved to Star City, something changed in both of them. She became more secluded and he became more of an asshole. Cutting her down and making her feel stupid. Felicity is the smartest woman I know but when it comes to Cooper, he’s her kryptonite. He knows how to push and manipulate her, he’s just like a good old sociopath.”

“She deserves better,” Oliver said.

“Of course, she does. But for some reason she thinks Cooper is what she gets. Her heart doesn’t know anything else.” Sara looked at him, Sara knew that look in his eyes when   
she said that comment. That was look of love, or at least the beginning of love.

“Then someone needs to show her.” Oliver commented as Sara was about to say something.

“Sorry, guys.” Tommy came back from the table. “I’ve got to get to the club, something blew up.” He reached to pull out his wallet as he rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry. I got it, Tommy.” Oliver nodded towards the drinks. 

“Thanks, buddy.” Looking at the blond standing beside him. “Little Lance, always a pleasure.” Tommy walks away from the table. Oliver pulled out his wallet and took a 20 out for the drinks.

“Oliver,” Sara said looked back from the people that just walked in. Her friends were here, she looked at Oliver.

“Yeah,” he looked at her.

“As much as she pulls away, don’t let her. Be there for her…listen to her. It’s going to take time but it’s going to be a long hard ride. With any luck, she will see that he’s a fucktard and leave. Then she can find out what it is to be loved by someone that actually loves who she is and not because she’s bank account.” Sara paused as she looked at Oliver’s expression. Taking a deep breath, knowing that this last sentence was meant for him. “So…make sure you are in it for everything. The good and the bad, because there will be bad before it gets good.”

Oliver nods, “I just want her to be happy, and I’m in it for anything and everything.”

Sara smiles at that comment, she waves bye to Oliver as she makes her way over to her table. Finishing his drink before taking off to head home. He had a lot to think about, but he knew he wasn’t going to give up on Felicity. 

 

Oliver had a plan set, even if Felicity didn’t want to talk to him now. But he wanted her to know that when ever she was ready, he there for her. Walking in to the back room and saw she was already hard at work. Quickly making his way over to her desk, adjusting the to-go cup in his hand to place it on the desk.

Felicity looked up as she felt the cup sliding across her desk, “What’s this?”

“I got you a coffee, milk with one sweetener.” He said as he retracked his hand from the top of the cup.

“Oliver, you didn’t have to.” Felicity’s shoulders snagged as she sat back in her office chair.

“Yeah, well I wanted too. I just wanted to let you know I’m not going anywhere. You are my friend, and I wanted to do something nice for you.” Oliver tapped the top of the cup before he turns around and leaves her desk. For the rest of the week, he would bring her a coffee. They would exchange a few sentences for he would leave her to her work.   
Finally, on the last day he was about to turned away when Felicity voice stopped him.

“Oliver, I was wondering if you like to get coffee after work today?” Felicity asked nervously as she twisted the cup in her hand.

“Yeah…that sounds like a great idea,” Oliver smiled at her.

“Okay great, meet me in the parking lot at 430.”

Oliver nods as he walks away, a smile plastered on his face as he went to start his day. His stomach was in knots the entire day, once in a while he would catch a glimpse at Felicity. She would flash him a smile, one of those smiles that he feels that was just for him.

At 4:30, Oliver walked out of the building with his helmet in his hand. Felicity was already waiting beside his bike. She was clenching her dark purple coat around her chest as she watched him walking towards her. He pinned up his black leather jacket as the cool wind blew in the open parking lot.

“Hi,” she smiled as he stepped up to her. “You wanna me at the coffee shop a few blocks away.”

“Yeah sure.” He shoved his work bag into the side compartment and got his helmet ready to put on.

“Okay, see you there.”

He smiled at her as she walked over to her small car, placing his helmet on his as he climbed on to his bike. Waiting for her to pull out so he followed her to the coffee shop she wanted to go to. It only took a few minutes before they both pulled into the small parking lot. Oliver pulled beside Felicity’s car, turning off his bike and following her into the charming coffee shop.

Meeting inside, Felicity got in line as she motioned for Oliver to picked out somewhere to sit. Taking one of the tables by the corner, the sunlight shining behind them so they wouldn’t get blinded. He sat down and watched her as she was ordering their drinks. As she waited for the drinks, she took off her jacket and she was wearing dark blue jeans and a white and black polka-dot dress shirt. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked right at this moment. 

“Oliver,” Felicity’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She was standing in front of him. “Here is your drink.” She put down a red smoothie in front of him and her cup of coffee as she hung her jacket on the back of her chair “I figured you must watch what you put in your body. Since you know…” She stopped herself as her hand was gesturing to his chest area.

“Thank you, a smoothie is perfect.” She sat down and took a sip of her large cup. “Strawberry Watermelon, my favourite.” 

“Good, so…” she started to say. “I’m sorry for being a total wack job for the last couple of weeks.”

“It’s okay, Felicity. Everyone has bad days.” Oliver wanted to reach across to grab her hand but stopped himself. 

“No, it’s bad. I hate that I took out on you. Some of the things I’ve said to you hasn’t been fair or nice. You have been such a good friend to me, and I wasn’t nice.”

This time Oliver didn’t hesitate and reached across the table to grab Felicity’s hand, “Hey, it’s okay.”

They sat there for a few minutes, him just holding her hand. Feeling her cool skin against his hot hand was nice. She had such soft hand for someone that always worked with them.

“Can I ask you question?” Oliver broke the silence. “You don’t have to answer, if you don’t want to.”

“Ask away,” Felicity slipped her hand out of his as she grabbed her cup and took a long drink.

“Are you happy, Felicity?” She looked down at her lap, trying to figure out how to answer the question he asked.

“Lately…it depends in the day,” she spoke looking up at Oliver’s intense eyes. “I mean Coop and I…we’ve been fighting so much that I wake up and wonder what kind of day I will have because I don’t know what mood he will be in. It’s just getting harder and harder…I feel like I’m walking on eggshells around him. Every little thing is setting him off and I don’t know…”

“Then why are you still with him?” Oliver asked as her sentence drifted off.

“Because when it comes down to it, I love Cooper. We have been through so much together that the thought of not being with him breaks my heart. What would he do without me? I moved him here for the job and he hasn’t found a job or anything. I don’t want to give up on something just because it’s in a hard place at the moment.”

“But sometimes the love for someone overshadows the things that you deserve. You might think it’s love but it might be fear of something.”

“Fear of what?” Felicity snapped her eyes up.

“Honestly…I don’t know, Felicity. But…”

“But what?” her tone changed. Oliver felt like she closing herself off and getting defensive.

“Felicity, I don’t want to upset you. I don’t know if it’s fear or not, but you deserve to have all the happiness in the world. I know relationships take work, but it shouldn’t be so hard that you feel like you can’t get anything right around the one that loves you the most. Or maybe I don’t know what I’m talking about because I’m a guy and I haven’t been in a relationship in a couple years.” He shrugged as he sat back in his seat.

Felicity stayed quiet as she stared at Oliver, she couldn’t believe that someone that she’s only known for a few months knows her better then someone she’s been in love with for years. The word fear makes her unsteady because she knows it to well, but what he said to her was making her stop and think about everything.

“So…tell me about Felicity, I want to know about this amazing woman!”

“Well, Felicity…” she laughed as she shook her head. Talking about herself in third person was weird. “Grew up in Vegas with my mom. No brother or sisters that I know of.”

Oliver tilted his head to the side, giving her a confusing look. “Know of? What about your dad?”

Felicity choked on her coffee as she shook her head, “As I said don’t know about brothers and sisters because my dad left when I was 7. He left while I was in school. Came home from school and my mom sat me down to tell me he wasn’t coming back.”

“I’m sorry, Felicity,” Oliver said as he inched his hand forward wanting to take hers. But her hands were wrapped around her cup. “That must have been rough at such a young age.”

“Hey, it’s fine!” Felicity shrugged her shoulders. “It was sad, but I got over it. My mom was the one that raised me, the only thing I got from my dad was the love of computers. Other then that, he’s really nothing to me.”

A few seconds ticked by as the awkward silence filled the table. Oliver wanted to change the subject. “Alright, what else don’t I know about you?”

“I’m a huge nerdy girl, love Doctor Who and Superheroes. But I’m not like all the other girls. I’m different.”

“There is nothing wrong with being different.” Oliver paused. “I like different.”

Felicity looked up at Oliver, a sudden nervousness came over Felicity and she started playing with the handle of her cup. “Enough about me…what about you? Tell me about Oliver Queen?”

Oliver took a sip of his smoothie before he answered, “Well let’s just say that I wasn’t the greatest person growing up. I used to get in trouble a lot, you know drinking and drugs. I even…” He paused knowing that this wasn’t going to give her the best picture of him. “…peed on a cop car when I was 19.”

“Oh my god, you didn’t?” Felicity started to giggle. “Why?”

“Because it was a dare from Tommy. Back then, it didn’t take much for me to do dumb shit like that.”

“Of course. Mr. Merlyn and Mr. Queen, the good-looking Lloyd and Harry.”

“Lloyd and Harry?”

“Dumb and Dumber…Jim Carrey and Jeff Daniels.”

“Oh…we’ve never been called that before. But yeah, we were that dumb.” Oliver started to laugh as he looked up at Felicity. Her smile was infectious, as he took another drink of his smoothie.

Felicity shrugged her shoulders, she smirked as she took a drink of her coffee. Oliver smiled, “But after living in Asia, I gave up everything. The partying, being a jackass. I grew up and got my head on straight. Made myself right…then everything happened and that helped me become who I am today.”

“You changed your life,” this time Felicity reached across and grabbed on to his hand. “That’s something to be proud of, Oliver.” She dipped her head to catch his eyeline.

“I just…couldn’t lose the people that mean the world to me. My sister Thea, Tommy…”

“I didn’t know you had a sister,” She smiled at Oliver. 

“Yeah, she’s eight years younger then me. She’s taking management classes at Star City U. She wants to help run Verdant in the future. But she’s a free spirit, with everything that has happened in the last few years. I wanted her to live her life, be happy.” Oliver paused. “She was the main reason why I came home, I didn’t want her to think she was alone.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Oliver.” Her hand wedged in-between his closed hand, she squeezed his hand. “What happened? Wait you don’t have to tell me…I over stepped. I always do this…” 

“They were on an icy road coming back from some formal thing at the country club. A driver ran them off the road, turn out that the driver fell asleep at the wheel. My father swerved and hit the ice, went right into the trees.”

Oliver stopped as he swallowed hard, he could feel the tears filling his eyes. Blinking them away as he continued with the story. “They wouldn’t found till the morning. When Thea came home from her sleepover, they wouldn’t there…so she called Tommy. I came home 2 days later…the rest is history.”

“So…whenever I meet your sister, I will thank her for you not being a jerk.”

Oliver laughed, “Yeah, mostly. But being in Asia did help me figure some shit out too. My parent’s passing just made it speed up faster.”

“Gotcha.” Felicity smiled. “Well…I do like Oliver rather then ‘Ollie’.” Using her fingers to quote.

“Only Thea, Tommy and a few others call me ‘Ollie’.”

“Ollie find of sounds like a douche, no offence.”

“To tell you the truth, he kinda was.” Nodding his head in agreement.

Smiling at each other, Felicity could feel her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling out her phone, Cooper’s face popped up on the screen. Sighing as she looked up at Oliver, knowing it was rude to answer the phone at the table. Mouthing ‘sorry’ as she answered her the phone.

“Cooper,” her monotone voice made Oliver shiver. She sounded so cold towards him. He could hear mumbling from the phone as he watched her twist the cup around with her hand. A sudden frown appeared as she dipped her head to quietly talk into her phone.

“I’m just finishing up at work, I’ll be home soon.” Felicity said as she looked up. Listening to her boyfriend talk, “Maybe another half an hour and yes I’m pick up super on the way home.”

She stopped talking and her eyes closed as he heard a loud voice coming from the phone.

“Because I don’t want to cook tonight, that’s why.”

“Jesus…” Oliver mumbled to himself. 

“Cooper, I need to finish up my work so I can head home.” She paused. “Yeah, I’ll text you when I leave. Okay bye.” She hung up the phone. “Sorry about that…Cooper.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Oliver looked into her eyes. “You never have to explain anything to me.”

“Thank you.” She let out a sigh.

They talked for a few more minutes before they decided to take off. They got to their cars, Felicity pulled out her phone as she watched Oliver take off on his bike. Waving at him as he passed her. Dialing Cooper as she drove out of the parking lot, heading towards the Chinese place that Cooper liked.

As she waited for the Chinese food, something was making her stomach feel uneasy. She was already missing Oliver. In the back of her mind she knew it was wrong, but for some reason she couldn’t get Oliver out of her of her mind. He was a great listener, cared about her feelings. It was something she hadn’t had in a long time. The feeling of being cared for. She sighed as she grabbed the bag when her name was called and headed home to her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next is going to be the turning point for this story, like I said before. This chapter was Oliver conversation and the next we will here what Sara has to say about everything.


	9. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Sara have coffee and talk about some things. A surprise guest makes their first appearance in the story and meets the blond woman and thinks she adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back again and here with another chapter. Thank you for kudo and comments, we are coming to the turning point of this fic and I hope everyone is still with me.

“Cooper, I’m heading out to meet Sara for coffee,” Felicity yelled from the kitchen as she gathered up her purse to head out the door.

“Why?” Cooper chair moved and he appeared around the corner. “You’re off today and we’re spending the day together. That’s what you told me when you got your schedule last week.”

“Yes, we will later. But I haven’t seen my best friend in weeks, and I promise Sara to hang out with her for a bit today. It wouldn’t be for that long, a few hours at the most.”

“Well fuck that, call her and cancel. Today is our day to spend time together. You’ve ditched her before just do it again. I never get to spend time with you anymore because of that dumb job.”

“No, I’m going to meet Sara then come home to spend time with you.” Felicity tossed her bag on her shoulder and walked out of the apartment. Leaving Cooper standing in the middle of the kitchen as she slammed the door.

Walking towards her car, Felicity shaking her head as she clicked her button to unlock her car. “We aren’t finish with this…” Cooper yelled as he stood from the balcony.

Felicity shook her head as she climbed into her driver’s seat, making her way to the coffee shop on the other side of the city. Pushing her boyfriend out of her head as she found parking down the street from the café. As she walked up the street, she saw Sara sitting on the patio. Watching her as she sat back on the wooden chair that matched the table. Sara’s head turned and her walk up to the table.

“Hey girl,” Sara stood up, wrapping Felicity in a hug. “You look cute.” Felicity looked down and shrugged at the skinny black pants and white sweater with pink bows all over it.

“Thanks. Just threw something on.” They sat down as the waitress walked up to the table.

“Hey, what can I get you?” raven haired girl asked as Felicity looked over the small menu that was standing up at the edge of the table.

“Can I get a vanilla latte with no foam…and a cherry Danish.” Sara gave her order as the waitress nodded before looking over at Felicity to get her order.

“Can I get a skinny Frappuccino with half whipped cream and a muffin.”

“What kind of muffin?”

“Surprise me, just no nuts. Allergic one here.” Felicity pointed to herself. 

“Gotcha,” the girl smiled before walking away from their table.

“So…what’s up?” Sara leaned forward as she searched Felicity’s face. Knowing that something was weighing on her.

“Nothing much, you know work, spending time with Cooper.”

“How is good old Coop?” Sara tried not to roll her eyes in front of Felicity.

“Fine, you know…we have our ups and downs.” Felicity shrugged her shoulders, but she chewed on her bottom lip.

“Alright missy…What is fucking going on?” Sara slid on her chair as she dipped her head to catch her attention.

Felicity looked at her best friend, a sudden guilt came over Felicity. “Sara, I have to tell you something.” Her nervousness took over as she looked up at her friend.

“Lis, are you okay?” Who do I have to kill?” Sara sat straight up, narrowing her eyes.

“No one, I don’t think.” She smiled as she saw Sara relax into her seat. “I think I might have a tiny crush.” Felicity frowned knowing she was about to say something that she’s only thought about.

“OH…MY…GOD, I swear if I have to hear about Sebastian Stan one more time.” Sara rolled her eyes. “I get it he’s hot, but I’m more of a Scarlet fan.” Sara smirked.

“No, it’s not Sebastian Stan,” Felicity breathed in. “But…I think I might have crush on Oliver.”

“Oliver Queen,” Sara’s jaw dropped. “My friend and your co-worker, that Oliver Queen.”

“The one in the same,” Felicity said dipping her head to look at her lap. “I know I shouldn’t have a crush on him, I’m in a committed relationship and shouldn’t…” Felicity started to shake her head.

“Felicity, stop!” Sara said. The waitress came back with their coffees and pastries. Both of then thanking her as she walked away and Sara turning back to Felicity. “Just tell me everything…”

“Honestly, I don’t know when it started. But…it’s just so easy to talk to him. He listens to me when I speak to him. I’m not saying that he’s perfect, he’s stubborn and cocky at time. But he remembers things that I say, like my love for mint chocolate chip and things. He’s just so…”

“Oliver is an amazing guy. He’s changed a lot since he came home after…” Sara stopped herself before saying anymore. “But I’m glad he’s been there for you.”

“I really like him, for some reason I’m feel so comfortable with him. He makes me like I’m special, more then I get sometimes with Cooper. But I don’t want to get into those right now.”

“But…” Sara wanted her to continue.

“I’m feeling guilty.” Felicity admitted.

“Why?”

“Cooper,” Felicity started to fidget with her hands. “I feel like this crush is like I’m doing something wrong. Like I’m cheating. Maybe because I know the person, and it’s not someone famous.”

“Lis, it perfectly healthy to have real life crushes. You don’t think I have a crush on that dark-haired raven goddess at my gym. That woman is the beautiful,” Sara smiled as she thought about the woman she was talking about.

Felicity smiled as she saw her friend blush, “I’ve been with Cooper for so long, but this feels different. I’m not saying I love Oliver, but I feel like it’s cheating.”

“It’s not cheating, Felicity.” Sara frowns because Felicity keeps bring up cheating.

“With everything going on with Cooper and I, he’s already accused me…” Felicity stopped herself as she looked at Sara. “…of cheating already. So, this crush is freaking out.”

“You got to be fucking kidding me,” Sara slammed her cup down on the table. “For everything you do for him, he has the nerve to accuse you of cheating. That’s bullshit and you know it. Who did he saying you were sleeping with?”

“Oliver.” Felicity frowned.

“Oh wow, no wonder you are having a freak out. Fuck Cooper, if he wants to do that then he needs a reality check. Honestly so do you, I love you Lis. But if Cooper loved you,   
he wouldn’t be accusing you of cheating with Oliver.”

“Sara,” Felicity bit out. “Cooper maybe had his reasons but…”

“…nothing, he has no right to do that for any logical reason. As much as Oliver and you are close, nothing has gone on with the two of you. Cooper is playing with your head, Felicity. Trying to make you doubt herself, he’s making himself have the power. He should be fucking kissing your feet for what you do for him instead of accusing you of shit like this.”

“Sometimes he does, he’s amazing most of the time. Just you know, we fight about stupid things.” Felicity said as she shook her head slightly.

Sara could see in her eyes that she was trying to convince herself of what just came out of her mouth. Knowing her for this long, she knew Felicity was starting to doubt things. Hopefully something bad doesn’t happen before Felicity realizes that she’s better off without Cooper.

“Sara,” they both turned their heads as young brunette woman walked up to the table. “Oh my god, long time no see.” Sara smiled as she got up gave the girl a big hug. Both woman smiling at each other leaned back.

“Oh shit, sorry.” Sara turned towards Felicity. “Thea, this is Felicity Smoak.”

“Oh hello,” Thea held out her hand as Felicity took it to shake. “Hello, Thea Queen.” Nodding her head towards Felicity’s smiling face.

Felicity hand stopped as she looked up at brunette, it popped in her mind. “Oh, you’re Oliver’s sister.”

Thea stepped back slightly, “You know my brother.” Suddenly Thea’s eyes traveled over Felicity. Thea’s head tilted to the side as she was checking out the blond. “How?” she crossed her arms.

“Oh, Oliver and I work together…” Felicity smiled trying to ease the tension.

“Oh my god,” Thea’s face totally changed as she figured out who the blond was. “You’re the Felicity that he always talks about.” Felicity felt her face blush as Thea looked over at Sara. “He actually wouldn’t shut up about how remarkable she is. It’s actually kind of annoying, but cute at the same time.” She laughs as she looks between the two blonds.

“I’m not that remarkable, I think Oliver over estimated my remarkableness.” Felicity laughed just as Thea’s phone binged.

Looking down at the phone, “Oh shit, sorry to cut this short but I have to meet my study group. Nice to see you Sara,” Thea turned to Felicity. “And it was really nice to meet you, Felicity. Good to put a face to the name.”

Felicity watched as Thea glided away from the table and headed down the street. Felicity turned back from watching her leave. Sara was smiling at her as she settled back in her seat.

“So…Oliver talks about you uh?” Sara winked at her as Felicity nervously laughed. 

“Oh…shut up,” they both started laugh as they sat and drank the rest of their coffees. They didn’t bring up Cooper or Oliver again, just started talking about other things going on in their lives. After they finished their coffees, Sara headed to the gym where the raven-haired beauty awaited and Felicity headed back to her car.

Felicity headed home knowing that there was a fight waiting as she got home. Slowly driving home, her mind popped to Oliver. She couldn’t believe that he talked to his sister to her. She smiled as turned down her street, popping him out of her mind. But honestly, she couldn’t stop thinking about him and that worried her as she stepped out of her car.

 

Oliver was sitting by the breakfast bar as he was trying to pull up some work emails to double check the numbers from the last two weeks of shipments. Hearing the front door click open, he watched as Thea walk in to the apartment with her school page and phone in her hand.

“Hey, Speedy. What’s going on?” Oliver asked as she slammed her bag on to the chair beside him.

“Well, my classmates are idiots. But I finally got to meet that Felicity girl you always talk about.” Thea smiled as she looked at her brother and saw the twinkle in his eyes when she said her name.

“You met Felicity, Felicity Smoak.” Oliver turned to his sister, wondering where they would have met since she was supposed to be with her study group.

“She is adorable, I can see why you have a thing for you.” Thea winked at him. “She is beautiful, smart and rem…”

“Remarkable,” he smiled. Feeling a blush creep up on his face.

“Oh my god, my brother is brushing.” Thea starts to giggle as she sits down on the edge of the bar stool. “You are such a dork. You really like her, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do. But there is…she’s with someone.” Oliver shook his head as he looked over at his sister.

“Oh sorry, she seemed really excited when I mentioned that I was your sister, the smile she got when I mentioned your name.” Thea laughed as she looked at the hopeful look in his eyes. “You didn’t tell me she had a boyfriend before.”

“I didn’t…he’s kind of a jackass.”

“Oh, got it. Well she’s amazing, even if I only talk to her for a few minutes. You didn’t tell me she knew Sara, they were having coffee at the trendy place by the college.”

“Yeah Sara and her, have known each other since Sara was in Boston. Been best friends ever since, I wonder if only…” Oliver stopped and looked at his sister.

“You imagine if you would have met her all those years ago. Maybe…”

“If I have met her, all those years ago. I would have been an asshole and she probably wouldn’t have gave me the time of day.”

“True, very true. But at least she’s in your life now. Just don’t fuck it up, I like her, she would be good for you. I like seeing you smile when you talk about her.”

“But she’s not mine.”

“Not yet, but you play your cards right. When she done with that loser, you can swoop in and be her knight.”

“I’m no one’s knight, but I don’t know what I would be like she wasn’t in my life anymore. I don’t know what it would be like not to see or talk to her anymore.”

“Aww, cute.” Thea paused. “Anyways, I’m starving…you got anymore bake goods floating around this joint” 

Oliver pointed to the fridge and Thea jumped down to head over to where they were being stored. Sitting back in his seat, his mind floated to Felicity. What would have happened if he would have met Felicity back when was in college? Would he been a jackass to her, or would they have hit it off and started something?

“Oh god,” Thea snapped him out of his thoughts. “I don’t understand how you got the baking gene and I didn’t.” Taking a bite out of the lemon square that he made this morning.

He shrugs his shoulders as Thea came back over with the plate and sat down. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the temple, before he went back to work on his laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for the next chapter...it's the midpoint of the story and a huge moment coming to a head.


	10. I'm Leaving...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper overreacts over something small, Felicity is shocked the way he demands how she lives her life. Things escalates, leading to Cooper completely losing it on her. Oliver has a realisation. Deciding that enough was enough, decided that she needs to get away from the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning this chapter contains Physical Abuse**
> 
> Hello everyone, here with another chapter. Like I've warned you in the past few chapters that this is the turning point of the story. Everyone that has been waiting for Felicity to wake up and realise that something is wrong. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you everyone that is still with me and has continued to read this wonderful story that I've written. Stay with me because Olicity is on the rise. :)

“You got to be fucking kidding me,” Cooper yelled as he threw the bathroom door open, banging against the wall loudly. Felicity jumped as he whipped open the shower curtain. Felicity went to cover her body as she tried to wipe the shampoo out of her eyes. “What the fuck is this?” 

Felicity squinted her eyes as she focused on the phone screen that was shoved in front of her face. “What am I looking at?” Looking at the screen making out that is was a text message conversation.

“Don’t be a dumb blond like you always are, you know exactly what you are looking at.” He shoved the phone into her nose. A sharp sting on the tip of her nose as she went to grab the phone. He pulled it away from her as the she saw the water starting to cover the screen. “Why in the fuck is Oliver emailing you on your day off? Why is he even emailing you at all?”

“I dunno, he is my supervisor. Wait…why are you in my phone? I…”  
“You don’t get to ask why? It’s my right as your boyfriend to be able question who in the fuck you talk to.” He snapped back as he whipped the curtain back into place. Storming out of the room, slamming the door hard enough that made everything in the bathroom shake. Felicity turned off the shower and stepped out of the tub as she took a deep breath in. Quickly drying off as she wrapped the robe around her. She stepped out of the bathroom, finding Cooper standing in the way of her making her way to the bedroom. Every time she would try to get around him, he would move to cut her off again.

“Cooper, please move. I want to get dressed before we talk about how you went to my phone without permission.” Felicity spoke firmly as she tried to get around him again.

“No, we are going to talk about this shit now. You need to look for another job, this guy shouldn’t be contacting you on your days off. He has no right, he’s to friendly in this fucking email.” Cooper blocked her again, his tone started becoming hostile. 

“Oh my god, Coop. I’m not quitting my job because of one email. He is my boss; the emails are about work. And yes, we are friendly.” 

“Well then he needs to back the fuck off…” Cooper pauses as he narrows his eyes towards Felicity. “…or I’ll get both of you fired.”

Felicity stepped back as she hit the wall behind her, “I can’t believe that would do that. You would actually do that…you have no right, Cooper. No right at all.”

“No, I have every right to protect what is mine. If this is what I have to do, then…then I’m going to do it. He’s overstepping prick and he needs to dealt with. If you want to keep your job, then you have to stay away from him from now on. No talking to him at all…” Cooper demanded as he stepped closer to Felicity, trying to make her feel small.

“You have no right, I can talk to whoever I want to talk to…you can’t…”

Cooper grabbed her upper arm tightly, feeling his finger tips squeezing her arm so much it started to hurt. “Don’t press me, you little bitch. You will do as I say or else!”

Felicity winced as his fingers dug deeper into the her already aching arm, “What will you do?” challenging him.

His other hand came up and wrapped around her throat, his fingers digging in to her skin. “You will fucking listen to me. From now on you are to go to work and right come home. You think I don’t know that you haven’t been coming right home on certain days, you probably being his little whore.” He shoved her against the wall and stormed away. Grabbing her towel before it fell off of her. She reached up to her neck and rubbed as she made her way to the bedroom. She dressed in silence, then laid down on the bed as the tears fall as she touched her neck.

 

The next day, she was running late. Her arm had a huge bruise around it, but her neck didn’t show anything. Which she was glad when she looked in the mirror this morning. She barely got any sleep and she was even afraid to step put of her apartment this morning. Cooper yelled as she was about to leave, “Send me a picture so I know that you made it to work and when you’re on your way home, so I know. I’ll see you later, babe.” The last part sounded sickening sweet.

Sighing as she left, she made it to work just as Oliver pulled in beside her. Pulling out her phone just as a text came through from Cooper. She snuck into her seat slightly before taking a deep breath, she got her bag and got out of her car. Walking quickly towards the door, avoiding Oliver all together.

“Good Morning, Fel-ici-ty.” She shivered as she saw him catch up to her just before the doorway.

“Um…good morning,” she said quickly taking off running towards the door. Oliver tilted his head as he watched her disappear in the building, finding her again as she was   
clocking in to the time clock. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of the time clock. Which Oliver thought was odd, but he was called over to Curtis’ station before he could   
go investigate.

Going about his day, Oliver finally got a few minutes to go check on Felicity. He saw her blond ponytail bouncing as she walking back to her desk. As she sat down, he watched her as she sat down and started staring off into space. Walking up to her desk, she didn’t even know that he was there.

“Felicity,” he spoke as he stood in front of her desk. “Earth to Felicity.” Waving his hand to catch her attention.

Felicity blinked as she shook her head, looking up at Oliver, “Oh hi, what can I do for you?”

“Nothing, just wanted to see how you are doing?”

“You know work, work and more work.” Oliver rounded her desk to sit on the edge. She looked up at him, frowning. “Did you need something?”

“You okay?” Oliver leaned forward as a piece of hair fell from behind her hair. He gently moved a stray hair out of face and back behind her ear. “You seemed a bit distracted today.”

“Oh,” Felicity reached up to touched the hair and saw a small smile on her. His face went still when her sleeve slid up and saw the deep bruise that rounded her arm. It looked like a hand print that wrapped around her delicate arm.

“What the hell is that?” Oliver leaned forwards to looked at her arm. “Did Cooper hurt you?”

“What?” Felicity looked down and moved her sleeve back down as she looked up. “Oliver, it’s nothing.”

“Bullshit!” Oliver stood quickly up from the desk “He hurt you Felicity.”

“We had an argument, it was nothing. I bruise really easy, he just lightly grabbed me to stop me from walking away. He didn’t mean to hurt me, just drop it. Alright.”

Oliver squeezed his fist harder as he looked at Felicity. “You know Felicity, you are the smartest women I’ve ever known. But when it comes to your relationship with Cooper, you’re completely clueless. If Cooper loved you, he wouldn’t touch in anger. He wouldn’t touch you with anything but love. But you don’t or wouldn’t see that. You can make excuses about everything under the sun but when it comes down to it. Cooper is always going to treat you like crap because you are the one that lets him.”

Oliver turned and stormed away from her desk, he couldn’t control what came out of his mouth. Knowing that deep down what he said hurt her. But he voiced his opinion and told her the truth. Seeing someone he loved so much being treated the way she was being treated. He couldn’t, he stopped in the middle of the warehouse.

“Oh god,” he said to himself. His whole body stilled as he looked around. “I love her! Saying quietly to himself.

He looked around to make sure no one heard him. He rushed towards the side exit and made his way outside. He leaned against the brick wall and slid down the wall as he buried his head in his hands. “I fucking love, Felicity Smoak. Jesus…” 

“Oliver, are you okay?” Ava’s voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up at her as her head was poking out of the doorway.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just having a come to Jesus moment.” Oliver answered as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.

“Oh okay, well…” Ava looked around as she didn’t know what else to say. “Get back to work after your moment.”

“Yeah, gotcha boss.”

Nodding as he watches slip back into the building. Taking a few minutes before he stood back up and took his phone out to text Tommy. He needed to talk to his best friend and a large drink. He automatically said yes, knowing he could talk to his friend about what he figured out today. Going back to work, trying not look over or think about the women that had taken over his heart.

 

Felicity had been spacing out all day, but ever since Oliver completely lost on her she’s couldn’t concentrate on any of her work. She didn’t know why he got so upset when he saw her arm, he seemed more upset then anything. But Oliver’s words kept repeating in her head as she tried to focus on her work.

“Felicity,” Curtis’ voice made her head popped up. “There is a call for you on line one. The guy sounds angry.”

Felicity sighed as she picked up the phone on her desk, she looked up Curtis. “You need anything else?” she snapped at Curtis. He shook his head and quickly took off away from her desk.

“Hello.”

“What took you so long to pick up?” Cooper’s voice demanded over the phone. 

“I’m busy, sorry…I took so long.” She frowned against the phone. “What did you need, Cooper?”

“You need to leave work now, come pick me up and take me to meet a guy.”

“I can’t leave work right now. It’s going to have to wait until after 5. You know when I get off work.”

“Nope, I’m meeting him in half an hour. So, you need to leave now. Your job isn’t that important, tell them you sick or something.”

“Cooper, I’ve been sick enough the past few weeks. I can’t just leave work for some dumb meeting you made.”

“THIS MEETING ISN’T DUMB! GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW!” he hung up the phone as Felicity just sat there with tears filled her eyes. Getting up from her desk as she made her   
way to Ava’s office letting her know she needed to go because of an emergency. Ava folded her arms across her chest as told Felicity it was fine. Knowing that Ava wasn’t to happy that she was leaving. 

Rushing home, she found Cooper waiting outside. Getting in to the car, he gave her the directions to the meeting place. The silence in the car was awkward as they drove. Cooper got out of the car and walked over to another parked car that was in an empty parking lot. The overweight man got out and both of them talking before she saw Cooper hand over a stack of money and the guy handed him a black plastic bag. It looked like a computer piece, but she couldn’t be sure. As Cooper got back in, she drove away and there was one question on her mind.

“Coop?” she turned to him when they pulled into the apartment parking lot.

“Yeah, babe.”

“Where did you get the money to pay that guy?”

Cooper snapped his head, “It doesn’t matter where I got it. It’s not for you.” Narrowing his eyes at her.

Felicity sat back in her seat as she dragged her hands along her steering wheel.

“It does matter, where did you get the money?”

“I took it from our account.” Felicity’s whole body froze as she looked over at him. “You did what?” 

“What…it’s no big deal, it’s our money right?”

“But…”

“That’s what you said…right, it’s our money. So…I took some of OUR money and bought something for myself.”

“Wow, you think I’m an idiot.” Felicity shoved her car door open and got out before she said anything else. Walking into the building, ignoring her name being yelled behind her. She got up to the front door about to unlock the door when a hand grabbed her upper arm. Wincing as Cooper squeezed in the same place he did before. Trying move her arm out of his grasp but he squeezed harder. “Let me go, Cooper!”

“You need to stop being difficult, why are you even mad? You were the one that said everything was ours, now you’re mad because I used some money to buy something for my computer.” He slammed the door open and dragged her inside, kicking the door close.

Finally jerking out of his grasp, “Really, something for yourself. Do you know the last time I bought something for myself? Three fucking years ago. Everything I buy is for you, I put my needs aside to make you happy. Expensive clothes, computer parts, even food I don’t even eat or can’t eat.”

“So, you pining everything bad on to me. You don’t need buy me shit, but you do. Because you love me, so don’t you dare tell me that you don’t buy things for yourself. That’s your fucking choice.” He stepped up to her, his face red with anger. 

“Why do you always do that, Cooper? Every time you are back into a corner, you turn it around and make me feel like I’m blaming everything on you. I asked a simple question and I don’t like the answer. You hurt me, by not telling me that you took the money.”

“I’m hurting you, when you are shitting on me every time you want to start to fight.” Cooper shoved her shoulders.

“I start a fight, it’s you that starts fighting. You say mean and hurtful things to me before I can even stand up for myself. I hate fighting with you, but you say things that make me feel like a weak person. I’m not weak.” 

“So what? I’m the weak person.” He shoved her again harder against the wall. Felicity winced as she stood up straight. “If you really hate me then why are still here?”

“I love you Cooper. I do but I hate the way you treat me. You make me feel useless sometimes, when you call me an idiot or stupid. You barely do anything around the apartment but expect me to come home from work and do everything. When you are home all day, you could still have to cook and clean up after yourself. But you choose not too.”

Cooper stood there for a few seconds, his face became beet red as he lifted his hand. Back handing her across the face hard. “I can’t believe you are bringing up that I’m unemployed. That’s fucking low, Felicity.” He grabbed her throat, squeezing it tight as she was losing her breath. “Is that why you are so mad? Because I don’t have a job. Wow, you kick a man when he’s down.” He shoved her head against the wall as he growled out the last part. The back of her head hit the wall as she closed her eyes in pain.

Shaking her head, she pushed herself off the wall as Cooper back away from her. “You hit me.” Felicity sounded completely deflated. “I can’t believe you.” Lifting her hand up and wiped her hand across her bottom lip and saw that she was bleeding. 

“Just because I took some money that you said was ours, you needed to shut up. I took action, but it seems that that didn’t work.”

“GET OUT!” Felicity yelled. “GET FUCK OUT OF THIS APARTMENT!”

Cooper stilled as she turned around, a furious look on her face. “Get out this apartment, Cooper! I’m sick and tired of this. You thinking you can do whatever you want to me and get away with it. I’m fucking done with this…SO GET OUT!”

“You can’t throw me out, where will I go? I don’t anyone here. You drag me to a city where…”

“Would you just fucking stop?” Felicity said. “Stop with the bullshit guilt trip. I’m done with the shit, I don’t give a shit, just get out. I can’t even look at your right now.”

Felicity started walking towards the bedroom when suddenly whipped around and thrown hard into the wall. Pain crawl up her back, as she opened her eyes to see Cooper was standing in front of her. His arm was pressed against her neck cutting off her breathing.

“I’m not going anywhere, you little bitch. Stop being a pain in my ass and take back what you just said. I’m the only person that you need, understand that.”

“You’re wrong,” she croaked out. “There are plenty of people that need me.”

Cooper’s arm tightens against her throat, “You’re wrong.”

A sudden flash Oliver’s face in her mind, closing her eyes as she brought up her knee and connected with his groin. Just like the last time, but this time she had enough of this. He sank to the floor as she coughed to get her breath back “No, you’re wrong. People do care about me. If you aren’t going to leave, then I will go. Stay here and think about what I really mean to you because that’s what I’m going to do.”

Grabbing her bag from off the floor and walked out the front door. She pulled out her keys as she made her way quickly outside to the car. Peeling out of the parking lot, she watched as Cooper made his way out of the building. She could see that he was yelling after, but Felicity drove away faster.

Everything playing her mind as she drove away, she couldn’t believe that Cooper would do this. But she was so blind because of her love for him. She finally realised that maybe what they had wasn’t love. She didn’t realise where she was driving to until she pulled up in front of Oliver’s apartment building. 

Stopping and putting the car in park as she sat there, having a mini panic attack as she sat there. Suddenly seeing Oliver walk up to his building with a leggy brunette with perfect hair and clothes walked beside him. Felicity slumped down in her seat, wiping away the tears away that have been falling since she’s been sitting there. 

Oliver opened the door for her and led her inside the building, touching her lower back as he guided her inside. Both deep in conversation as they disappeared inside. She turned her car on and took off before she started jumping to conclusions that she has no right to jump too. She really wanted to talk to Oliver but that was out of question now. She licked her bottom lip and winced as her tongue touched the open cut.

She could here her phone ringing in her bag, knowing it was Cooper. Ignoring it as she drove to the one place, she knew that would be able to hide out.

Pulling up in front of Sara’s townhouse ten minutes later, thanking Google that her car was sitting outside on the street. Parking behind her car, grabbing her bag before getting out of her car. Her back was killing her from being thrown up against the wall. She walked up to the front door and knocked. Waiting for her best friend to answer.

 

“Okay, thanks Laurel. Tell Oliver and Tommy I say hi.” She smiled as she heard her door knock. “I gotta go. Love you.”

She walked to the door, peeking though the peep hole and Felicity was standing at her door with her head looking down at the ground. Throwing the door open, “Hey Lis!”

Felicity looked up and immediately saw the cut on her bottom lip and the redness on her cheek. “Oh Felicity, what happened?” Rushing her inside, closing the door with her foot. Wrapping herself around her friend as she led her into the living room.

Felicity sat down on the large leather couch, as Sara grabbed her hands. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Felicity starting spilling her guts about everything that had been happening the last few months. Sara was trying to control her anger with every detail, but it was hard because all she wanted to do was hurt Cooper badly. Deep down she knew that Cooper was dirty little rat, that treated this ball of sunshine sitting in front of her like shit. She kept rubbing Felicity’s back, touching one spot where she winced. The busted lip matched the slightly bruised, god knows what else was bruised or hurt on Felicity’s body.

After Felicity got out everything, Sara got up and went into the kitchen. Getting some ice for her face, she also made two stiff drinks to help her relax Felicity a bit. When she came back in to the living room, Felicity had her legs crossed looking at the pictures on the wall across from her. Sara handed her the ice and the glass. Felicity took a drink first before putting the ice on her bottom lip. “Lis, please tell me that aren’t going back tonight?”

“No, I was hoping that I could crash here for the night, then I’ll figure out what to do tomorrow!”

“You never have to ask, and I see you didn’t bring anything with you. Thank god you left some clothes here. You can stay as long as you need too.”

“Yeah…but I need some stuff from my place…”

“Say no more, just give me your keys and a list. I’ll go get your shit. Cooper wouldn’t mess with me, cause I’ll just have to punch him once.” Sara shrugged her shoulders.

“No, don’t do that. You would probably kill him or something with that one punch.” Felicity smiled for the first time since she got to Sara’s place.

Sara laughed. “I would, skinny prick.”

Felicity pulled out a notepad and wrote down everything she needed. Handing the list and her apartment keys to Sara. Taking a breath before she let go of her keys.

“Lis, you know me…I’ll be fine. Just relax and have another drink. I’ll be back as soon as can and order a cheesy pizza and watch some woman kick-ass movie. Lucy…maybe?”

Felicity smiled, “Sounds like a plan.”

Sara put on her white leather jacket and left her townhouse. As soon as she locked her front door, she pulled out her phone. Two clicks and she lifted her phone to her ear. Waiting for the person to answer on the side as she got into her car.

“Hello,” a grunt sounded through the phone.

“Ollie,” Sara said. “Are you busy?”

“No, Tommy and Laurel just left.” He paused. “Don’t ask, why you need something?”

“Yeah, I’ll be at your place in 10. I need back-up to go get some shit from Felicity’s.”

“Is she okay?” Oliver immediately asked, she heard the worry in his voice.

Sara smiled, knowing that Oliver had a thing for her best friend. “She’s going to be fine, she’s at my place resting. But she left her shitty boyfriend with just the clothes on her back. I know I can handle myself but I know if I brought you then he wouldn’t try anything.”

“Say no more, I’ll be down stairs waiting.” Oliver hung up without saying good-bye. A small piece of Sara thought that maybe it wasn’t a good idea to bring Oliver. Shrugging her shoulders as she drove to his apartment building, honestly didn’t really care if Oliver or she did something to him. Especially after what Felicity showed up to her place with.

Pulling up, Oliver was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk. ‘Wow he looks worried.’ Sara said to herself. She pulled in front of him and didn’t even park before Oliver got in the car, slamming the door as he settled into his seat.

“Whoa buddy,” Sara looked at him in surprise.

“Is Felicity okay?” Not even saying hello. ‘So…smitten’ she thought.

“She’s fine, like I said. That fucker has done a number on her. Mentally and physically.”

Sara heard Oliver growl when she said the last part, “Well let’s go get her shit. Hopefully she wouldn’t go back to him. I don’t like him, he’s a fucking asshole.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” she pulled out in to traffic and headed towards Felicity apartment. Sara had a strong feeling that someone might get arrested today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff-hanger end to the chapter...sorry. But I think you might like the next chapter a lot for everyone that's been waiting for Oliver to have a discussion with Cooper.


	11. You're Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara arrive at Felicity's apartment, Cooper makes comments and Oliver reacts. Felicity starts to heal, knowing that her relationship is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for such a long delay for this chapter. I know I was leaving it hanging and thought it I would be posting sooner then later. Some things happen in my life and let's just say it turn my life upside down. But anyways I'm back and ready for this story to get into the Olicity love fest that we all want it to be. 
> 
> Thanks for all kudos and comments...everyone that stayed with this story you all are awesome.
> 
> There is some violence in this chapter, but it's deserved haha

Oliver was trying to keep his cool as Sara drove down the street. As soon as he got off the phone with Sara, he grabbed his wallet and keys to head downstairs to wait. His mind was running wild as he made his way out onto the street. He was worried about Felicity, Sara sounded worried on the phone. Looking up, he saw Sara’s car pulling up to the side and hopped in before she even came to a full stop.

Finding out that Felicity was okay as they drove towards Felicity’s apartment. Sara was holding something back, he could feel it. Turning down the street of Felicity’s apartment. Looking around the neighborhood, it wasn’t the safest. He frowned thinking this was where Felicity has been living, in this crime filled area. 

She slowed down and parked in front of a grey building that had seen better days, “All right, we’re here. Please try not to kill the fucker.”

“I can’t promise anything.” He turned to look at her, narrowing his eyes as he thought about what her boyfriend could have done to her.

Sara nodded as they got out of the car and walked up to the building. She took out some keys to let themselves into the first set of doors. Oliver took a deep breath and almost threw up from the smell. The front doors smelled like pot smoke and piss. “She lives here?”

“Yup, this was all she can afford since she’s the only one working. She barely has the money to do anything because of rent, bills and food. But you know Cooper has brand new clothes and computer parts.” Sara shrugged her shoulders as they made there way up to the second floor.

“You got to be kidding me,” Oliver gripped the hand rail that was sticky as soon as he touched it.

Sara nodded as they stepped up the final step to the second floor. Both of them walking up to closed door that was half way down the short hallway. Sara took out the key from her back pocket, sliding it into door handle. As she went to turn the key went to open the door swung open, “Good, your home. I knew you would be crawling back to…Sara.” Cooper stopped to look at her then at Oliver standing behind.

“Yup, it’s me.”

“What the fuck? Where’s Felicity?” Cooper’s eyes narrowed as he looked at both people standing in the doorway. Sara stepped forward but Cooper blocked the doorway. “No, you are going to tell me where my Felicity is,” Cooper demanded.

Sara rolled her eyes and pushed Cooper hard out of the way. He was just about to grab her when Oliver stepped in front of him. Making sure that he towered over him, making sure he couldn’t go after Sara as she disappeared into the side door.

“Oh…are you some kind of big tough guy? Oliver, right? Why are you even here?” Cooper said as he tried to take a step forward. But Oliver stopped him again. “You know ever since you came in to the picture, you’ve fucked up my life. I had everything going for me…”

“You know Cooper, you shouldn’t lie to yourself. You may have had perfect life because Felicity has done everything for you. But what have you done for her, nothing! You took and took from her, giving her nothing in return. She loves you!”

Cooper looked up at Oliver and smirked. “You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

Oliver narrowed his eyes, and Cooper started to laugh hysterically. “You stupid fool, she will never love you. She’s not going to give you anything but grief.” Cooper snickered. “You can’t let girls like that realize that they have a brain to think. Felicity is a genius but when it comes to men, she needs a little direction. Someone to slap her down   
to know her plac…”

Oliver snapped, shoving Cooper hard against the wall. His forearm pressed into Cooper’s windpipe. “You little prick. You think playing games with woman like Felicity makes you a man.” He growled out as he pressed his arm into his throat harder. “You are just a sad little boy that likes to think he’s an alpha but you’re really a sad little bitch. Felicity   
should be treated like a fucking Queen. But you want to make her feel like she worthless, just so you can control her. You are a piece of shit, Cooper.”

“She wouldn’t…love you. Only me…” Cooper spit out. Oliver let him go as Cooper leaned forward to start coughing. “She deserved everything she got, she shouldn’t have talked to me like that. I should call the fucking cops on you.”

Oliver stocked over him, “I fucking dare you to call the cops.” He growled as he suddenly threw Cooper hard against the wall. A loud grunt came from him as he landed on the ground. “You will stay away from Felicity, or this will be tame compared what I will do to you.”

“Ollie,” Sara was standing in the living area, a large bag hanging off her shoulders. She had a shocked looked on her face as Oliver looked up at her, “We can to leave, I’ve got everything she wanted.”

Oliver nodded before crouching down to his level, “If you come near Felicity again, I’ll make sure you don’t walk ever again.” He stood up and walked back towards the door. Sara was right behind him and made sure she slammed the door behind her.

Quietly making their way back to Sara’s car, both of them could see Cooper standing in the large window glaring down at them. “You know killing him would have been a bad idea.”

“Honestly don’t care. That prick deserves it.” Oliver sat back in his seat, his head resting on the back of her seat.

Sara shook her head as she drove away from her apartment, “You want to come back to mine, see Felicity?”

“As much as I would love to be there for her right now, I think it’s better that I keep my distance until she’s ready to see another male.” Oliver admitted quietly as she turned   
his head to look at his friend. His heart was telling him to go and wrap his arms around her. Keep her safe in his arms, but he knew she needed to heal first.

“Thank you for coming with me.” Sara said pulling Oliver out of his thoughts.

“Gladly, I’ve wanted to hit that guy since he mewled Felicity at work a few weeks ago. Like he was staking his claim on her.”

Sara made a disgusted face, “Gross. What a dick.”

The rest of the ride, both people became quiet before she dropped him off at his apartment again. Telling Sara if anything happens to call him and he will be there immediately. Walking up to his apartment, he started rub his two fingers together as he leaned against the elevator wall. This was the first time he’s lost his temper in years. But hearing what Cooper said about how he treated Felicity, he couldn’t help it and the rage took over. Now she can move on, hopefully in time it would be with him.

 

It’s been two days since he went with Sara to Felicity’s apartment. He hasn’t seen Felicity for a few days, but Sara has been keeping him updated about her. She was still recovering and hopefully would be back to work by midweek. He was walking across the floor when Ava pulled him into her office to discuss Felicity being so absent. She was walking on thin ice, if she was going to miss any more work. They were going to have to let her go. Even though Oliver didn’t know the whole truth, he knew he couldn’t tell Ava the truth. Oliver made sure he advocated for her.

“Just don’t give up on her, Ava.” Oliver leaned forward as Ava gave him a look. 

“I know you have a thing for her, Oliver.” He leaned back and looked at his boss with stunned look. “But her performance has slipped, and she’s been absent more then she’s been at work.” Ava said. “We can’t have a weak link in the chain, Oliver.”

“You know what she can do, she’s amazing at her job. She’s just going through some messed up shit lately.”

Ava tilted her head to the side, “Fine but when she comes back. We need to have a sit down with her, make sure she knows what is going on.”

“Fine,” he said as he got up and left her office.

Walking out the back-delivery doors, he needed a few minutes to take a breath or two. Leaning his hands on the metal railing in front of him. He hated not being there for her, but he knew she needed time. He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Pulling out his phone, seeing that Sara was calling.

“Hey, little Lance,” Oliver smiled as he turned around to look doorway that was open half way.

“Oh god,” Sara groaned. “Please don’t call me that.” Pausing as she took a breath. “The reason I called was because I’m inviting you to dinner at my place tonight. Tommy, Laurel, Felicity are all going to be there.”

“Oh, is Felicity okay with this?” Worried that the three of them coming over would be two much for her.

“Actually, Felicity was the one that suggested it. By the way, she’ll be at work tomorrow. The reason she’s not telling you is cause her phone is currently in a few dozen pieces.” Oliver winced as she said that.

“Okay,” Oliver paused. “Sure, I’ll come tonight. Can I bring anything?” ‘for her’ he said in his mind.

“Wine,” Sara laughed. “Felicity’s been day drinking and watching sappy Hallmark movies. I love her but she drank all my wine.” 

“Got it, wine it is.”

“Cool, alright. See you around 5:30ish.”

“Got it, 5:30pm.” Saying bye to each other, he had a smile on his face. He was finally going to see Felicity tonight.

Hearing his name being called, he headed back through the door as he headed over to where Curtis was standing. The rest of the day, Oliver was going back and forth of what kind of wine he should get for Felicity tonight. He couldn’t figure out, hopefully he would be able to figure it out when he went to pick it out.

 

After spending half an hour trying to pick out a perfect wine for tonight. Finally deciding on two different bottles, one red and the other rose. Pulling up to Sara’s place, Oliver saw Tommy getting slowly out of his car.

Grabbing the wine from the passenger seat, he got out quickly as Tommy looked up and gave him a smile. “What’s up, buddy?”

“Nothing,” Tommy looked down at his hands that had a bottle in each hand.

“You planning on get wasted tonight?” Tommy cocked his eyebrow as he looked up at his friend’s face.

“No, I was told to bring wine.” 

“Oh, gotcha.” Tommy winked as they both knew why he was bringing wine. 

“Shut up, Tommy.”

Both of them laughing as they walked up to the front door, Tommy leaned over and started knocking the theme to The Simpsons. See blond hair bouncing behind the lace curtain, the door whipped opened quickly. Felicity was standing there with a smile on her face, Oliver stopped as he looked at Felicity’s face. There was a yellowing around her cheek and throat. Oliver had to bury his anger towards Cooper as he saw the smile that was on her face.

“Hello,” Felicity said, she turned to Tommy. “Trouble!” then looked at Oliver. “Hey Oliver.” Her voice softened as she looked up at him.

“Trouble,” Tommy placed his hand on his chest as Felicity turned her attention back to him. “I’m a saint, you just need to get know me, sweetheart!”

“I’ve heard stories, trust me your trouble.” She gave him a quick wink.

“Damn it, little Lance.” Tommy sighed as Felicity moved aside to let the both of them in.

“Little Lance,” Tommy yelled as he made his way pass her as Felicity winced as he rounded the corner. She gripped the door handle as she watched Tommy rounded the corner. Her eyes closed as she took a couple of deep breaths.

“Hey, are you okay?” Oliver placed his hand lightly on her left shoulder, he didn’t want to scare her.

Taking a deep breath before opening her eyes to look up at Oliver, “Yeah, I’m fine. I just wanted to…”

“Ollie,” the two of them froze as Laurel made her way up the staircase. Felicity turned her head, a sudden frown appeared on her face as she stepped back from Oliver. Laurel smiled at Oliver, then looked over at Felicity standing by the open door. “Oh, hi. You must be the famous Felicity Smoak I’ve heard so about?”

“Umm…yeah and you are?” 

“Laurel Lance,” Felicity knew of her, but in all the years of being friends with Sara. They haven’t really officially met each other. Felicity eyes went wide as the dark-haired woman stepped beside Oliver. She was the same girl that Felicity saw outside of Oliver’s apartment the same day she left Cooper.

Oliver looked between the two women; Felicity seemed to be taken back when Laurel stepped beside him. He looked down at Laurel as she smiled up at him, but he immediately looked towards Felicity’s facial figures change and she put on a face that wasn’t truly hers.

“Sorry, sorry.” Felicity pulled Oliver out of the way to let Laurel fully inside the house. “Come in, come in!”

“Hey, sis,” Sara rounded the corner with a smile on her face. “Glad you could make it. Oh Ollie, hey...” she looked at Oliver. A small smirk appeared as she watched Oliver eyes   
as he followed her best friend around. She took a step towards Oliver, grabbing the bottles of wine from his hands. His eyes snapped to hers as he popped back to the present.   
Giving her a nod as she gripped the bottles in her hand.

“Thanks for the invite,” Laurel as she slipped her jacket off and hung it on the hook. Her suit was perfectly tailored to her body as she slipped off her nude heels and placed   
them on the floor lightly.

“Hey,” Oliver lightly places his hand on Felicity’s upper arm before she could walk away. “You were about to say something before Laurel showed up.”

“Oh, it was nothing.” She closed the door and locked the three locks on the door. Walking away from him, Oliver sighed as he followed behind her, walking further into the house. Despite the healing of her bruises, she’s looks better then she’s had in weeks. It’s only been a few days, but it seems being away from her ex boyfriend is doing wonders for her.

Following her in to the dining room, it was beautifully decorated. He looked down at the set table and smiled as he could see touches of Felicity all over it. His eyes caught Tommy’s as he sat down on one side of the table; Laurel was standing against the wall. He could see the slight hurt in his eyes.

“Tommy,” Oliver said. “You okay?” He watched his best friend look over at Laurel as she stood in the archway between the dining room and kitchen, talking to Felicity and Sara as they were finishing the meal they were cooking.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just you know…” he nodded his head towards Laurel. The two of them had a difficult relationship years ago, but deep down they loved each other but life happen and now they were friends at best.

Oliver looked up as Felicity walked out of the kitchen with two wine glasses. Placing them on the table in front of the two men. “I know.” Oliver agreed as Tommy looked from Oliver to Felicity. Nodding knowing Oliver was going through something similar. 

“Here you go,” Felicity smiled as she looked between the two men. “Supper will out in a few minutes.”

“Great, I’m starving. It smells great.” Tommy smiled as Felicity leaned on the back of one of the chairs. “You went to all this trouble; I can’t wait to taste everything.”

“It does, doesn’t it. Sara did most of the cooking, except for my specialty.” Felicity bounced back to the kitchen. Oliver looked after Felicity as she walked back into the kitchen, passing Laurel on the way in. Laurel looked over at Oliver, seeing the way he was looking at her.

“You really like her, don’t you?” Laurel came over and sat down at the head of the table.

“Honestly, I’m falling in love with her. I’ve only known her a few months. But the more I know about her…I still want to know even more. I want to know everything about her. I miss her when she’s not around and when I see her my whole body gravitates towards her.”

Laurel looked over at Tommy, then snapped her eyes back to Oliver. “Yeah, I know that feeling.” 

“But things are just complicated…before I spill my heart out to her. I want Felicity to figure out what she needs to figure out because I’m all in if she feels the same way I do.”

“Dinner’s served.” Sara and Felicity walked out with dishes in hand. Snapping the three people sitting at the table out of the quiet conversation/

“Felicity made traditional latkes and I decided to make my famous stuffed chicken.” Sara said as she placed the chicken in the center of the table.

“Looks good,” Tommy said as he waited for everyone to sit before filling his plate fill of food. 

Supper conversation was light, Oliver tasted the latkes and he decided that they were the best thing he’s ever tasted in the world. Laurel was talking about the case she was working on, then Tommy started talking about the club and how well it was doing. The five of them sat around, laughing and talking. Oliver looked over at Felicity. Glad to see her smiling and laughing after everything that has happened to her in the last few weeks. 

Not knowing when Oliver would look away, Felicity flashed her eyes over to look at Oliver. She watched him from the corner of her eye. He seemed to love her latkes, she smiled as she slowly ate her meal. Hopefully she would be able to talk him after supper was finished and they had some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how did everyone like it??


	12. I Warned You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner party continues, Felicity and Oliver have a small talk. But as soon as they start to get ahead, something steps in the way. Felicity goes back to work, but it doesn't go as smoothly as she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, back with another chapter. Thank you for sticking with me and this story as always. Sorry it's been a while since I updated, stupid drama still making my life stressful. Can't believe we only have 14 episodes left of Arrow. :( 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Everyone was sitting around, conversing between each other. Felicity was surprised how much she was starting to like Laurel. She was smart, passionate and cared about her family and friends. It seemed that Tommy and Laurel had an interesting history, there was some serious tension between the two of them. Thinking that Oliver and Laurel were together, just going by the way the two of them were hugging a few days ago. It hurt that he didn’t tell her that he was seeing someone, but that’s what she was telling herself.

“Excuse me,” Felicity said as she looked around the table. She got up from her chair and headed to out to the back-patio doors. The cool air hit her, stepping towards the bannister and leaning her hands-on top of the black steel. The orange and red hues covered the sky as she tilted her head up to stare at the sky. She heard the patio door open.

“Felicity,” Oliver’s voice softened as she heard the heavy foot steps behind her. “Are you okay?”

She took a breath before turning towards him and smiled, “Yeah, I’m just a little…” twisting her fingers around the side of her head. “It’s been a rough couple of days.”

Oliver came to stand beside her. “How are you doing with everything?”

“I don’t honestly know. Everything happened so fast that day, I needed to leave and find somewhere safe. Started driving, ended up at one place but decided to come here instead. But I’m starting to feel normal again.” Felicity looked up at Oliver. “Thank you by the way.”

“For what?” Oliver turned to leaned his hip on the steel.

“Helping out Sara a few days ago.” Felicity reached across and patted his arm. “She told me that you were there for back up while she went and got my things from my apartment.” Retracting her arms quickly.

Oliver looked down at her as she ran the same hand along the top of patio. “She said you were a big help, but she wouldn’t tell me anything else. But I know she was keeping something from me.” Tilting her head to the side.

“Well, as soon as she said it for you…I was there.” Oliver smiled.

“Well…thank you.”

Lifting his hand, he softly placed it on her shoulder. “Whenever you need me, I’ll be there.”

Felicity looked up at him and launched herself into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his waist took him by surprise, but he wrapped his one arm around her shoulders then placing his hand on the back of her head to return the hug back. Felicity melted into him as Oliver relaxed around her. Her hands stretched across the back of his shirt, feeling the muscles through the thin material. 

“Oliver,” The patio door opened, they both turned to see Laurel standing in the doorway. “Oh sorry. I didn’t…”

Felicity jumped back, completely out of Oliver’s arms. His arms dropped to the side. Felicity looked over at Laurel, looking like she needed to talk. “Sorry Laurel, I’ll let you talk to Oliver.” Slipping pass Laurel and back into to the town house. Sara stopped as she was walking with plates in her hands.

“I thought you were outside with Oliver?” Sara asked as Felicity took some of the plates off the pile and followed her into the kitchen.

“Oh…Laurel needed to talk to Oliver, so I let them have a moment.” Sara frowned as she looked past her and out the window. Felicity also turned to see the two people   
standing and talking about something serious. 

Shaking her head as she turned back and started washing the dishes as Sara shook her head as she went back out to the dining area to get the rest of the dishes. Tommy was following behind her as his head was turned towards the patio. Shaking his head, he smiled as he saw Felicity. “Well Felicity, I think that your latkes are the best I’ve ever tasted in   
my whole damn life. I can’t wait for Hanukah this year.”

“Tommy, you aren’t even Jewish.” Sara cocked her eyebrow.

“Minor technically, right Ms. Smoak?” 

Felicity just smiled as she looked up and saw Oliver and Laurel talking closely. Laurel laid a hand on his bicep as she stepped closer to him. Shaking her head as she looked back down at the sink and scrubbed the dish in her hand just a bit harder. Hearing the patio door open, she concentrated on the dishes as she heard whispering behind her.

Rinsing one of the pans, a hand touched hers as Felicity was about to put it in to the dryer rack. Looking up, Oliver was standing beside her. “Here let me help. Since you cooked.”

“Oh, it’s okay. I’m used to doing the clean up.” She said as she turned back to the water. He grabbed the pan and started to wipe it. “That was in the past. You cooked; I’ll help clean, alright.”

“Okay, thanks.” Felicity tried to look for the other people that where in the house. But everyone except Oliver had disappeared.

“No problem,” They stood there quietly as they finished up all the dishes. Only hearing the hushed tones coming from the other room. She looked up, seeing Oliver was standing against the counter. He was staring at her as he wiped the dinner plate.

“What are you staring at?” she asked as she bent down to grab something from underneath the sink.

“I just want you to know everything you been going though just makes you stronger each day, and no matter what I will always be there for you.” Oliver said as he looked at her. “Whenever you need me.”

“Thank you, Oliver.” Felicity reached up with her hand, lightly placing it on his arm. She took a step closer to him. 

Sara walked in to the kitchen and immediately regretted it as the thick tension cut through the air. Looking between her two friends, she knew that the attraction between them was strong. Clearing her throat softly, “Umm…”

Both of her friends snapped out of there stare, “Sorry, Sara…did you need something?” Felicity asked as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

“Tommy is taking Laurel home, and I’m going to head out to…somewhere.” Winking as she smiled at both of them.

Oliver smiled at Sara as she turned around and head out of the kitchen. Hearing the door close about a minute later.

“Did you wanna stay for a cup of coffee?” Felicity spoke to break the silence in the kitchen.

“I would love too!”

She made some coffee and the two of them settled in the living room. Oliver decided to keep the conversation light and not bring up anymore of her ex-boyfriend. They talked about shows Felicity was watching while she was trying to heal from everything. Oliver talked about the movie that he went to with Thea. The two of them didn’t realize how long they were talking until Sara walked back into her place a few hours later. Oliver decided to take off and let Felicity relax for the rest of the night.

 

Felicity showed up to work early the next morning, she wanted to talk to Ava before the rest of the staff showed up for the day. Walking in the building, she walked into Ava’s office as she was sitting behind her desk.

“Felicity,” Ava was surprised as she sat back in her chair. “You’re here early, welcome back. Hope you are fully recovered.” 

“I am, but I wanted to talk to you about what’s been going with me lately.”

“Oh,” Ava was surprised as she gestured to the seat in front of her desk.

“I just want to say that I’m really sorry about how my work ethic has been lately. I’ve been having issues at home and my performance has reflected that. My boyfriend, well   
my ex now.” Felicity paused as she started to play with the bottom of her coat. Taking a breath before continuing, “He was mentally abusive and most recently it as got physical.”

“Oh my…” Ava sat up straight.

“Lately my personal life has gotten in the way, but I want you to know that I’m committed to his job. I promise you that it wouldn’t get in the way anymore. I value this job and this company.”

“I know you do, Oliver told me there were things going on in your personal life. But never went in to details, to be honest I was ready to write you up and put you on probation.”

“Oh,” Felicity frowned and bowed her head as she looked down at her feet.

“But…” Ava gave her a small smile. “I like you Felicity. I do, everyone has lives but I can’t give you any more chances. You are an asset to this team, Felicity. But things need to change, this is the last time I will do this.”

“Thank you so much, Ava.”

“Now you get to work, there is probably a lot of work on your desk from the past few days.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“No problem.”

Felicity got up and walked out of the office, making it over to her desk. A high pile was overflowing on her desk, she sat down and got right to work. Working through the whole morning to at least put a dent in to the pile. After a few hours, she started to get antsy in her chair. She was lifted her arms up and began to stretch out the kinks.

“I think you need this,” hearing Oliver’s voice just as she tilted her head back to rest on the back of her chair. Opening her eyes as she lifted her head, Oliver was standing at the front of the desk with a large cup of coffee in his hand. Placing it beside her tablet as she smiled up at him.

“Thank you.” Felicity said as she reached for the cup. Taking a sip and breathing in deep as she swallowed the liquid.

“You’re welcome,” Oliver said. “Ava told me you came in early to talk to her. You’ve been working since the early morning; you need a break.”

“As much as I would love too, but I’m barely getting through this huge pile. Plus, I still have today’s work to get through. But I’m grateful for the coffee.”

“Felicity…” Oliver came around her desk and crouched down as she turned her chair to face him. “I know you want to work though this, but you need to take a five-minute break. Don’t push yourself to hard, you’ve just came back to work after something traumatic.”

“Oliver please…” She sighed as he took her hands into his.

“Come on, Fel-ici-ty. Five minutes come outside with me. Take a breath, then came back and finish your work.”

Felicity looked him in the eyes, nodding her head. Oliver pulled her up, standing up and she just came under his chin. She looked up into his ocean blue eyes, smiling as Oliver’s eyes flickered down to her lips. If anymore would have seen the two of them at this moment, they would think they were having an intimate couples’ moment.

“Alright, five minutes.” Oliver smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her to the receiving doors to the outside steps. Standing on the steel grate top stairs, Felicity took a deep breath as the sun shone on her face.

“Thank you,” Felicity said as she turned towards Oliver. “I needed a break, you were right.”

“I know,” he started to laugh. “I’ve been watching you on and off all morning and was worried that you would burn out before the day was over.”

Felicity continued to smile as she turned her face back to the sun shine. Feeling Oliver brush up against her, the skin of her arm contacted his and her whole body completely melted.

“Felicity,” Curtis interrupted the two of them. Making her jump in the spot she was standing. “Sorry to…” He gestured to the both of them. “But there is a someone here to see you.”

“Oh okay.” Felicity made a questioning face as she turned to head back inside. Oliver followed behind her as he had a weird feeling about her having a random visitor showing up. His two fingers started to rub together as he watched her walk in front of him.

As they made there way to the front part of the build and stopped dead. Cooper was pacing by the front desk, Oliver whole body tensed as he saw the bastard stop as Felicity stepped through the back-room doors.

“Cooper!” Felicity whispered to herself. Cooper stopped as soon as he saw the blond hair stall just outside the doors.

“Baby,” he said taking a couple steps forward. “Don’t you look beautiful.”

“What are you doing here?” Felicity taking a step back, her hands rising up to put distance between the two of them.

“I wanted to come see you, talk to you. I miss you so much baby.” He whispered as he went to grab her arm. “You need to come home.”

“I don’t need to do anything,” Felicity snapped back. “Right now, my home is at Sara’s.”

“Felicity please.” Biting through his teeth, his tone was cold.

“Nope, don’t you dare.” Felicity voice turned bitter. “You come to my work place, when you know I don’t want to see you. Probably wanting to cause a scene…”

“FELICITY!” Cooper arm shot out to reach for Felicity, but Oliver stepped in to guard Felicity from Cooper.

“YOU NEED TO LEAVE, NOW!” Oliver voiced boomed over the entire room. Everyone stopped working and looked over to the situation that was taking place.

Cooper’s face narrowed as he looked up at Oliver. “What are you going to choke me out again? I dare you, hot shot.”

“Don’t test me,” Oliver stepped up to Cooper. His frame towering over Cooper shorter body. “I would be glad to lose my job if it means I stop you from touching Felicity. You need to leave, asshole.”

Cooper went to lunge for Oliver, but Oliver was faster. He grabbed Cooper by the shoulder, slamming him hard in to the table top. Cooper let out a grunt as Oliver tighten his grip on the arm, taking his arm and twisting it behind him.

“What the hell is going here?” Ava stepped out of the office as she saw the scene in front of her.

“This asshole is harassing, Felicity!” Oliver growled out he pulled back on Cooper’s arm to inflict more pain.

Ava looked over at Felicity, her whole body was shaking, and she was pale as a ghost. Digging out her phone, Ava walked over to Felicity, “Go in my office, shut the door until Oliver or I come get you.”

Felicity nodded, rushing over to the office door. Ava looked at Oliver as his eyes followed Felicity all the way into the office. He turned back to the Cooper and tighten his grip on his wrist.

“I told you to stay away from Felicity.” Oliver leaned down to growl in his ear. Cooper struggled against Oliver; he pulled his arm harder. A sudden pop was heard, and Cooper screamed out in pain. “You need to leave now, or I will break your whole arm.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Cooper mumbled out.

“I gladly would,” Oliver looked over at Ava as she looked at him. “You better leave now and stay the fuck away from Felicity.” He let go of Cooper and shoved him hard against the tall desk. Cooper stumbled towards the door and ran out with out looking back, leaving most of the staff staring at Oliver.

“Oliver, in my office now.” Ava sternly looked at Oliver as the rest of the staff got back to work. Oliver nodded and quickly made his way to the office door. Ava moved aside to let Oliver knock on the door. 

“Felicity,” Oliver knocked before entering the office. “It’s me…and Ava.”

Opening the door, Felicity flung herself in Oliver’s arms. They back into the office as Ava closed the door behind her. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body, she buried her head in his chest. Sighing into his chest as he rubbed her back smoothly.

“Hey, hey,” Oliver’s hand sailed up to her hair. He lightly stroked her blond locks as he looked over at Ava as she sat at the end of her desk.

Ava crossed her arms as she looked at the both of them. “All right, you both are going to tell me what the hell is going on?”

Felicity unwrapped her arms from around Oliver, stepping back and looked over at her boss, “I’m so sorry, Ava. I didn’t know he was going to come here.”

“Felicity,” Oliver said as she looked up at him, his hand placed on her lower back. “I know you didn’t…”

“My boyfriend, that was my ex-boyfriend…the abusive asshole. I left him after he hit and tried to choked me out. I haven’t seen him since I left, and I didn’t know…”

Ava’s ridged body softened as she watched Felicity cry into her hands. “I…don’t know what to say.”

“Nothing to say, I just…our relationship it’s over. I’m so sorry that this happened. I’m so embarrassed.”

“It’s okay. Now I know what’s going on. Next time he comes into the building. I’ll call the cops and have his ass thrown in jail.”

Felicity wiped away the tears that were sliding down her cheek, “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry that you are going though this,” Ava said.

“It sucks, but I just want to move on.” Felicity said. “I’m just going to get back to work. Thank you again.” Ava nodded as Felicity turned towards the door.

“Are you sure?” Oliver said, grabbed on to her left hand.

“Yeah, I need to get my mind off of what just happened.” She looked at both of them and made her way out of the door. Oliver watch her go, making sure she was okay. He looked over at Ava, they nodded as Oliver when to follow Felicity to make sure she got back her desk okay.

Ava watched as Oliver followed Felicity in to the back room. She knows deep down that there is something going on between the two of them. But with what Felicity is going through, she doesn’t have to read the riot act to Oliver yet. But she knows it’s going to be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cooper right....


	13. The Right Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Felicity thought things couldn't get any worst, but it does. Felicity is devastated and doesn't know what she's going to do. Oliver and Sara are there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey looks who is back again...the next chapter. Thanks for the comments and everything, it's slowly getting better with the life issues lol. Enjoy the new chapter and hopefully will have the next one sooner then the two weeks that I've been posting.

Felicity was curled up on the arm chair, a blanket wrapped around her legs to keep her feet warm. Her tablet was resting on her thighs as she was looking over a program she was writing. She could hear Sara moving around in the kitchen. Making tea for the both of them as they were spending a quiet afternoon at home.

Felicity jumped when an alert went off on her tablet, swiping to open another screen to see her bank accounts were completely drained. “Oh my God,” she sat up, everything falling away from her. Repeating over and over again as she was going into everything in her life, everything was gone.

“Felicity,” Sara rushed in to the living room with panic on her face. “Are you okay?”

All she could hear was mumbling, as she tried to hack into her bank to see what was going on. Who ever did was good, she thought to herself as she grabbed her phone. She needed to talk to someone, but her phone wasn’t working.

“Felicity,” Sara dropped in front of her as she threw phone across the room on to the couch. “Lis, please talk to me! What’s going on?”

“I’m broke.” Felicity’s voice sounded completely deflated. “I’m cleaned out. Nothing to my name.”

“What?” Sara took the tablet that was slowly slipping out of her hands. She looked over the screen the few screens, all of Felicity’s bank and credit cards were cleaned out or maxed. Sara was in complete shock as she looked up to see Felicity crying her eyes out. “This was Cooper, wasn’t it?”

“I don’t know, maybe. He could do it with his skill, but why?” She paused as she looked up at her best friend. “I have nothing…”

“Oh Felicity,” Sara gathered Felicity in her arms, wrapping her arms around her. “We will find out what happened. I promise you that.”

Felicity cried in to Sara’s neck. Sara knew deep down who would do this. She was going to kill Cooper, ripping him piece by piece.

 

Oliver was coming out of the grocery store, picking up some supplies. Sara texted him earlier to let him know the situation that was going on with Felicity. He almost broke his phone in half when Sara said that she suspected Cooper had something do with it. Grabbing the bag from the counter top, it was filled with a pint of Mint Chocolate Ice Cream, red wine and candy that she always ate at the office. He was walking to the front door when he looked up and saw Cooper walk in. His blood started to boil as he started to watch the bastard walk around and pluck things off the shelfs. Oliver blocked the aisle is was coming up.

“Hey dude,” Cooper smirked as he stopped to look up at the man that was a few inches taller.

“Don’t call me dude!” Oliver growled out.

“Whatever, duude.” Cooper slipped around Oliver, not before he grabbed Cooper’s arm tightly.

“I know you did something to hurt Felicity. When I find out for sure…you are a fucking dead man. I told care if I go to jail because at least I know she will be safe and out your sadistic grasp.”

“Is that a threat?” Cooper asked quietly as he leaned in.

“No, it’s a fucking promise.” Oliver let go of his arm, shoving him into the shelving unit. Oliver gripped the bag in his hand and walked towards the door.

“Say hi to my love,” Cooper’s voice sung as Oliver laid his hand on the lip of the door. Taking a breath before making his way out to his car. He fumed all the way to Sara’s, parking behind Felicity’s car. He took a minute before getting out of his car, grabbing the bag beside him. Walk up to the front door, he didn’t even have knock when the door   
swung open.

“Hello,” Sara said. She tilted headed towards the bag he was carrying. Moving to the side to let him in, she smiled as walked by her. He looked in the living room, Felicity was curled up at the end of the couch with a blanket wrapped around her.

“Felicity,” sounding breathless as her name came out of his mouth.

“Oliver!” her eyes went wide. “What are you doing here?” She sat up on the couch, she started combing through her hair.

“Well…Sara texted and said some stuff had happened. Thought I could bring some cheer up food, I have Mint Chocolate ice cream, red wine and those red twisty things you chew on.”

Felicity’s mouth hung open as she stared up at him. “Oliver, you didn’t have do that. Sara shouldn’t have called you. I’ll figure thing out and find out what’s going on.”

“She didn’t tell me what happened, she sounded worried and then I got worried.”

“Oh,” Oliver felt Sara take the bag out of his hands as he made his way to the couch. Sara disappeared in to the kitchen as Oliver sat down on the other end of the couch. Felicity sat up and crossed her legs as she started to play with the edge of the blanket. “Are you okay?” 

Felicity sighed, “I got an alert on my tablet earlier…I found all my bank accounts were completely drained of all my money. My credit cards are all maxed out.” 

“What?’ Oliver’s eyes snapped up to meet hers. The red around her eyes from crying was light but still there.

“Yup, all my hard-earned money is gone. Don’t know where it went but I have some idea. But…” Before Felicity could finished her sentence, Oliver pulled her into crushing hug. 

“Mmpf,” Felicity grunted as she felt his arms wrap around her. She slowly wrapped her arms around his wide shoulders as she fit her face into his neck. Feeling his hands slowly moving up and down her back. Making her calm down a bit, feeling his large hands along her spine.

“I’m sorry, Felicity,” he leaned back as he looked into her ocean clue eyes. Seeing a single tear slide down her cheek, bring his hand up and swiped his thumb across her cheek. They slightly leaned into each other, their faces inches from each other.

Sara rounded the corner as she was carrying three glasses of wine when she stopped dead in tracks. Watching as Oliver’s hand was lightly caressing her cheek as they both were leaning towards each other. Sara cleared her throat, hating to break the two of them apart. Watching the two nervous people break apart and look up at her.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Sara smirked. “But I brought wine. You need a drink, a few actually. But let’s start with one glass.” She handed the glasses to the two people on the couch.

“Thank you,” Felicity grabbed the wine glass. She took a large gulp, moaning as the wine touched her tongue. “Mmm, good choice Oliver.”

Oliver smiled as he took a small sip of the wine. Looking at Sara, she was giving him a certain look that he knew what he wanted to do before she interrupted the tow of them. They sat there for about an hour, talking about what they could get everything back for her. Felicity did some research and found that her money was put into an account that was in based out of Vegas. She couldn’t get anymore information then that.

“Why Vegas?” Sara was questioning as she placed her glass beside her on the end table.

“It’s where Felicity was born and raised,” Oliver blurted out without even thinking about it.

Both women snapped their heads up and looked at Oliver. “Yes, I know that.” Sara narrowed her eyes towards Oliver. The look of ‘How do you know that?’ flashed across her face.

“I’m just saying that, it must be someone that knows you grew up there. It’s like they are planting clues to play some messed up game.”

“It has to be Cooper, he would pull this kind of shit,” Sara spat out. “He’s an asshole, this is a way for you to talk to him.”

“Or he’s just an asshole, making sure your life without him is miserable.” Oliver spoke as he looked at Felicity as she drank the rest of the wine in her large glass.

Felicity and Sara looked at Oliver, they look they were giving him was making him nervous. He quickly got up from his seat beside Felicity and made his way out of the living room. Stepping in to the kitchen, he leaned against the counter as he looked up at the ceiling.

“You know,” Sara spoke as Oliver looked over at her leaning against the wall. “Your feelings are starting to show.”

“What are you talking about?” He cocked his eyebrow.

“You’re in love with Felicity,” Sara folded her arms across her chest. “Don’t deny it, it’s all over you pretty little face.”

Oliver smiled knowing he couldn’t deny what Sara was saying. It was the complete truth, “What can I say, she’s remarkable.”

Sara scoffed as she took a step forward, “I’m only going to say one thing, you hurt that beautiful girl…I will break that pretty face of yours!”

“Noted,” Oliver said as he laid a hand on Sara’s shoulder. “But I’m not going to rush because this thing with her, things with her ex is too fresh. I want her to be completely ready before…I’ll be here when she is.”

Sara smiled then started to giggle, “Fuck, Ollie. You are such a sap. When did that happen?”

“When a that smart blond woman walked in to my life.” Oliver smiled as he grabbed the bottle sitting on counter top.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” They both turned as Felicity yelled from the living room. Abandoning the bottle, they both ran into the living room. Felicity was standing by the window with her mouth covered with her hand, she turned around with a slight panic in her eyes.

“What’s going on?” Sara rushed to her side and looked out the window. Oliver stepped behind Felicity and looked out the window. A tow truck was hooking up to her Mini Cooper. Oliver took off out the door before either Felicity or Sara could stop him. He needed to see what was going on with her car.

“Hey,” Oliver yelled as he made his way down the down the cement walkway. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Sorry sir, but this car is on my list to pick u.” The young guy in the black overalls and a red hoodie.

“What list?” Oliver stocked up to truck.

“The list of repos, man. I get a list and then pick them up.” The guy shrugged as he pressed the button to lift the small car up on its back wheels.

Oliver looked back at the door way as Sara was rubbing Felicity’s upper arms. Hearing the beeping stop, he hated seeing her face so upset as she looks on.

Oliver turned back around to the tow truck driver. “Hey, is there anyway you can forget about this one,” Oliver lowered his voice. “This must be a mistake or something. Maybe just forget to pick this one up.

“Sorry, sir. But once it’s on the lift already, I can’t take it down. Here’s the number of the site I’m taking it too. Contact them and go from there.” The guy held out a white card.

Taking the card and watched as the guy got into his truck and drive away. Turning back, he made his way up the stairs to the now vacant open door.

Stepping though the door, he could hear Sara comforting Felicity on the couch. Felicity looked up as Oliver stepped back into the living room. Her eyes searched his as brushed away the tears from her face.

“So,” Oliver paused. “It’s a repo pick up.”

“Jesus…” Sara mumbled. “Cooper has to be behind this.”

“I…don’t know anymore.”

“He’s has to be Lis. He’s trying to cripple you any way he can. No money, no way to get work. This is sadistic, Felicity.”

Felicity dug her head in her hands, the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Oliver walked over and crouched down in front of her. He wrapped his hands around her forearms, starting to stroke them lightly.

“Hey, your Felicity Megan Smoak. It doesn’t matter what life throws at you, you always pick yourself up and figure out how to go forward. You will find out what is going on, then make sure you get everything back to where it was before. I know you will.”

Silence grew around the room, then Felicity suddenly launched herself in to Oliver’s arms. Wrapping his arms around her as she squeezed him tightly. They stayed like that until Oliver’s legs gave out and he fell to his knees. Leaning back as she untangled her arms from around his neck.

“You will figure this out,” Oliver said as he took her hand into his. “But for now. You have me to help you get to work, tomorrow and everyday until you get everything sorted out.”

“Oh…you know you don’t have to Oliver.”

“Yes, I do!” Oliver smiled. “You were there for me when I need someone. I’m just returning the favour, 10-fold. Just be glad my bike is packed away, so you don’t have to freak out about going on the back of my bike.” A sudden image came into his mind with her on the back of his bike, arms around his waist.

“Thank you, but I wouldn’t mind a ride when you take it out next season.”

“Done deal.” Oliver smiled as his heart jumped. ‘A dream come true’ he thought as he gathered Felicity in his arms again. Staying like that for a few minutes before Sara coughed to let them know she was still there. Oliver left soon after Felicity had calmed down, Sitting in the car, making sure that he controlled himself, so he wouldn’t go over and have a serious ‘talk’ with Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know who it is...


	14. Different Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Felicity finds concrete evidence on who was messing with her life, she gets a surprise visit. When everything settles down, Oliver and Felicity go to a place where they can get away from the mess of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, another chapter to this awesome story. Thank you for all the comments and kudos.  
> Can't believe that Emily's last episode is next week, I really do hope that she comes back at least of the series finale...I still love Olicity.   
> Enjoy the this chapter...

For the last two weeks, Oliver has been picking Felicity up every morning and dropping her off every night at Sara’s townhouse. Making sure there was a travel mug filled of flavoured coffee waiting for her when she got in to the car. They were spending a lot of time together, and they were learning a lot about each other. Like Felicity learned that when Oliver was 8, he ate nothing but Mac & Cheese for every meal the entire year. That night, Felicity decided to order an entire warehouse pack of Mac and Cheese for Oliver as a gift.

One day instead of taking Felicity home after work, they decided to go out for dinner after the long day they both had. Oliver knew the perfect place as he headed the opposite direction of their work. Pulling into the small parking, Felicity smiled as they parked. They walked into the retro diner; Oliver nodded over to the booth by the corner window.

“This place is cool,” Felicity looked around as she followed him. The retro toys lined the top of the restaurant. The bright red leather booths and stand-alone chairs by that lined the counter top. Old pictures and posters lined the walls. “Reminds me of a diner that my mom used to take me to on the outskirts of Vegas when I was a kid.”

“How is your mom?” Oliver asked as he settled into the booth.

“She’s good, I talked to her last night,” Felicity smiled as she slid in to the seat opposite slid. “She is furious at Cooper. To be honestly my mom never really like him, thought he was an asshole. Plus looking back at it now, should have realized that he was a jerk cause he never treated my mom fairly or was even nice to her.”

“From what you tell me, your mom sounds like a complete sweetheart.” Oliver smiled.

“She can be a little much, but…” Felicity was startled when a waitress walked up to the table. 

“Hi, Oliver,” the dark -haired woman popped her hip out and leaned against the table. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Oliver smiled, he looked over at Felicity. She had a small frown on her face. He hated when she was upset, “Dinah this Felicity Smoak, Felicity this Dinah.”

Felicity looked up at the brunette, she was beautiful. Tall, model type that was just like Laurel. “Hi…nice to meet you, Dinah.” Giving a polite smile as Dinah laid down two menus on the table.

“What can I get you two to drink?” she smiled as she dug her hand into her front pockets of her uniform.

“Can I order for you?” Oliver reached across the table and lightly touched Felicity’s hand.

“Yeah, sure.” Felicity nodded as she gave him a smile.

“She will have your Mint Chocolate Cookie shake and I’ll have a Peach shake.” 

“Okay, I’ll let you look over the menus and come back with your shakes.” Dinah gave them a wink before walking away.

“So…” Felicity started to say.

“I came here a lot after my parent’s accident, when I came back to the city. Just to get away from the everything that was going on at home.” Oliver slipped his fingers into her closed hand. Feeling her soft palm beneath his finger tips. “Dinah was on the graveyard shift when I would come in. We got to know each, she’s only a friend.” Knowing he doesn’t need to reassure her but wants to make it clear up any doubts in her mind.

“You don’t have to explain…”

“Yeah, I do. She’s only a friend.” He tilted his head to look at her with a serious look on his face.

Felicity slowly nodded as Dinah came back to the table with two tall glasses. Setting both down on the table, “Here you go, have you decided on any food?”

“No, not yet.” Oliver looked at Felicity as she was still searching the menu.

Dinah nodded and walked over to another table to give them a few minutes. He picks up his menu, but Oliver always gets the same thing every time. He watches Felicity as she scans her menu, he wonders what Felicity was going to get.

“Everything sounds so good, what do you usually get?” Felicity looked up at Oliver as she smiled at him.

“I usually get the chefs salad with grilled chicken.”

“Oh, boring.” Felicity frowned as she looked back down. “Maybe I’ll get the turkey club with cheese fries.”

Oliver laughed as her eyes lit up when she said cheese fries. Dinah came back and they put in their orders, Dinah giggled when Felicity clapped her hand when she said cheese fries. They started talking about how Curtis forgot to shut one of the bins that held the packing material and they had plastic wrap all over the shipping area floor.

Both laughing as Dinah came with their food and Felicity dove right in to the cheese fries. Letting out a soft moan as she ate half the basket of fries before even lifting her head.

“Good fries?” Oliver smirked as he took a bite of his salad.

“Oh god yes, these are the best fries ever.” Felicity spoke with her mouth full. Oliver smiled as they continued to eat.

After they ate, Oliver and Felicity sat and talked until the sun set and the lights turned on in the parking lot. Oliver finally looked at his phone and it was almost 8pm. They have been talking for over 4 hours. Taking her home, he watched her walk up to front door. She turned around and gave him a wave before disappearing in to the house. He was in deep and he knew it.

 

Felicity had finally gotten through the last of her hack, “Oh…I fucking knew it.” She looked around and realized that she was home alone. Finding out that Cooper was behind all of this, the money and getting her car repo. Making sure she had an enough evidence that he was behind it, she backed up all the info to her other cloud account. 

“Son of a bitch,” a knocked at the door made her jump on the couch. Placing her tablet on the coffee table and shuffled up from the couch. Reaching the door, she pulled it opened and took a sharp step back

“Hello lover,” Cooper stood there with a cocky smirk.

“Cooper, what the hell are you doing here?” Felicity tried to shut the door, but Cooper put his hand out to stop the door from closing. “Don’t you…” she struggled with the door for a few seconds then it burst open.

“Oh Felicity, you can’t try to shut me out, but you know we will never be a part for long.” Cooper quietly spoke as invaded Felicity’s space, breathing heavily into her ear.

“I know what you did,” Felicity snapped as she tried to back away. But Cooper grabbed her arms and squeezed them tightly as he wrenched her forwards towards him.

“It was to teach you a lesson, you shouldn’t have left me. To make you come back, don’t need you living your bitch of best friend. She fills your mind with shit and turns you against me.”

“Cooper you need to leave.” Trying to shake out of his grip. “I have all the proof I need…” Suddenly Cooper pushed her against the wall, his hand started to make its way to her throat. “Cooper, don’t no.”

Felicity closed her eyes as she felt his breathing against her earlobe. His fingers tighten around her windpipe. “Now…you will go get your things and come back to our apartment.”

“No…” Felicity forced out as she brought her arm up broke the hold he had on her neck. Sara’s was slowly teaching her some moves to protect herself. His grip loosens on her throat and tried to get away from Cooper.

“Whoa, my little Felicity got some bite to her now.” Cooper snapped out as he went to grab her again. She struggled against him, as his forearm shoved her again the wall as a sharp pain crossed her shoulders.

Suddenly she felt the arm lift away from her body, as she focused on Cooper. She saw him getting thrown out of Sara’s wide-open door. Oliver was standing in the doorway, blocking any way to get in from the outside.

“I told you stay away from Felicity, but you didn’t listen to me.” Oliver yelled as he stepped out and kicked Cooper down the stairs. “You should have listened to me, you little shit!”

“Oliver,” Felicity voice broke as she stepped away from wall. He turned towards her, seeing the look on her face. He stepped back inside and closed the door; Cooper was gone from the bottom of the stairs. 

“Are you okay?” he asked as he stood in front of her. His hand landed on the side of her face, cupping her cheek as she blinked away the tears in her eyes. Scared that she wince away once he touched her, but she just sunk into his hand.

Nodding slightly as he saw tears slip down her cheeks. Launching herself in to him, catching him off guard, he wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest. They stayed like that until they both heard the front door opening. Oliver turned to shield Felicity, but it was Sara that walked through the door. Sara stopped short as her eyes went wide as she looked at the two of them. 

Something was wrong, “Shit, what happened?” Sara dropped the bags she was carrying on the floor.

“Cooper,” Felicity voice cracked as she stood beside Oliver. “He decided to stop by.”

Sara’s face changed; anger flashed on her face. “What did he want?”

“You know…make my life a living hell. But you be proud I defended myself.” Felicity perked up as she looked at her best friend.

“Good for you, babe.”

“Then Oliver showed up to throw Cooper down the stairs.” Felicity looked up at Oliver. His eyes were directly down at her. “Like literally threw him down the stairs.”

Sara smiled as she caught Oliver’s intent stare. “Good, I hope you broke something.”

“Anyways, I found out who stole my money and got my car repo. It was Cooper…”

“Asshole.” “Fucking Bastard.” They both said in unison.

“Yeah, so I have all the evidence. I just need to go to the cops. I want my life and my fucking money back.” 

“Do you want to call my dad?” Sara asked as she patted her arm.

“Maybe, no. I might just go tomorrow and see him.”

“I think I should call him now, the faster we get him this info to my dad then the faster we nail Cooper’s ass.”

“What do you think, Oliver?” Felicity looked up at Oliver as he stood very close to her.

“I agree with Sara. Cooper needs his ass handed to him legally. Get him out of your life.”

Felicity looked at both of them. “Alright…call your dad. I just want this to be done with.”

Sara pulled out her phone from her back pocket of her jeans, she turned around as she dialed her dad. Felicity and Oliver heard a whispered conversation. Felicity looked over at Oliver, he was closing the front door and picking up the bags that Sara dropped a few seconds ago. Felicity reached out and grabbed Oliver’s arm as he was about to walk past her.

“Thank you, Oliver.” Oliver stopped to look at her. “You saved me from Cooper, you had really good timing.”

“I was just coming to see if you wanted to go for a drive. But when I saw the door open, I panicked as soon as I saw him with his hands on you. My mind went into protec…I needed to make sure you were safe.”

Felicity smiled. “Thank you. You could have just called the cops instead endangering yourself like that.”

“Felicity,” Oliver took her hand into his. “There was no choice to make. Not when it comes to you.”

Sara coughed, “My dad is on his way.” Sara’s eyes were focused on the way that Oliver was holding Felicity’s hand. A slight smile came on her face as Felicity whipped her hand out of his.

“Okay good. Thank you.”

Ten minutes later, Quentin Lance showed up at Sara’s door. Finding out what has been going on with Felicity lately, he got worried as he pulled out his note pad. He took her statement and all the information that Felicity had found. She copied every piece of evidence on to the jump drive for the detective. 

Oliver made sure that he stayed by Felicity’s side, making sure that he stroked Felicity back as she went through everything that was going on. Including all the abuse from a month ago, glad that they took pictures when she first came to the townhouse.

“Thank, Det. Lance.” Felicity said. “I just…”

“Felicity dear, you should have come to me when he hurt you. We would have arrested his ass that day. I know you are a strong girl, just my girls. But it would have saved you a lot of stress and heartache.”

“I know, I know. I just thought he would move on, it’s not like I kicked him out. But I’m just his meal ticket, I know that now. I should have known…”

“Hey, hey. This isn’t your fault, you thought he loved you. But that wasn’t love, that was abuse. I’ll take this back to my desk, file everything. Get the restraining order in to the courts and push it immediately though. We will pick him up and get your apartment clear so you can go back home.”

“Thank you.” Felicity got up and went to hug the Detective.

Sara showed her dad out, as Felicity sat down beside Oliver again. She wrapped her hand around his as Oliver caressed her back. They sat there for a few minutes as Sara seemed to disappear. His hand stilled as he started to rub his forehead. She looked over at Oliver, he looked very tense as he sat on the edge of the couch.

“Oliver,” Felicity gently laid her hand on his shoulder. “You seem really tense. Are you okay?”

Oliver shook his head as he turned his head to look at her, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just my adrenaline is coming down. Seeing his hands on you, it got to me. A lot.” He looked forward; his eyes focused on the beige wall. “I should get out of here; let you rest before getting back into your place.”

Felicity stomach drop as Oliver started to get up. She didn’t want him to leave yet, “Oliver.”

He looked down at her, “Yeah.”

“You still wanna go for a drive? I need to get out of here for an hour.”

Oliver smiled, “Sure.” His hand stretched out as Felicity’s hand landed in his, pulling her up as she stood in front of him.

“Okay, I’m just going to let Sara know we are leaving,” Felicity headed to the kitchen where she figured Sara would be hanging out. She hugged the corner, as Sara looked up from her phone. “Oliver and I are going to go for a drive. Just to clear my head and stuff.”

Sara’s eyebrow cocked, “Okay.” Giving her a smile as she tilted her head to the side.

“What?” Felicity stood up straight, looking at her best friend.

“You have fun, Lis.” Sara winked as she went back to look at her phone. Felicity had to be missing something. Shaking her head as she turned around and walked back out. Oliver had her phone and bag already in his hand as he stood by the front door. Walking to his car, he opened her door to let her get in. Jogging to the other side to climb in beside her.

“Where would you like to go?” Oliver asked as he pinned his belt up and started the car.

“Anywhere, take me somewhere I’ve never been before.” Felicity leaned her head back onto the headrest.

“Alright, I know some where you would have never been before.” He pulled out and starts to drive. Felicity closed her eyes as music softly played in the backround.

 

“Fel-ici-ty,” she heard her name being called. Opening her eyes, she turned her head to look at Oliver as he turned towards her. “Hi!”

“Hey, sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“Hey, hey…don’t worry about it. Today was exhausting for you, but we are here.” Oliver looked out and smiled.

She looked out the front window and saw a large rock ledge. Trees on the other side, dark green as far as it could stretch. “Where are we?” she took her seat belt off.

“It’s called Nocking Point; this is were I come to think.” He pointed over to a cluster of greyish rocks that faced out towards the opening of the cliffs. Getting out of the car, they headed over to the rocks. Oliver made the short climb on to the flat top, holding out his hand to help her up. They sat down on the edge, both of their legs hanging over the edge. Looking out to the treeline across from them, Felicity took a deep breath in. The trees whistling in the wind, the small of evergreens filled her nose.

“Your thinking place is beautiful,” Felicity said as she looked over at Oliver. Instead of looking out at the scenery, his eyes were staring at her. The sun hit the blue of his eyes, making them sparkle like a sapphire.

“I found this place one time when I was hiking by myself. There were lots of decisions made in this very place. The stillness in the area, the quiet. It reminds me of my travels through Asia.”

“It seems so peaceful, thank you for bring me here.”

“No problem.” He gave her a smile as he felt her scoot closer.

The two of them just sat there, taking in the silence around them. A million of things going through her mind as she sat there. Everything that happen lately, it made her mind hurt. Turning her head to look at Oliver, he was focused on the open space by their feet. His squared jaw covered with light stubble, making it so defined that it could cut glass. He looked hot right now, she couldn’t believe this man has opened up to her so much. Even after she’s treated him like crap. He’s always stays, what man does that. ‘Where has this man been all my life?’ she thought to herself.

“I’ve been around,” Oliver said as he looked over at her, with a small smile on his face

“Oh,” Felicity’s eyes went side. “I said that out loud. Didn’t I…”

Oliver nodded, “It’s okay.” He reached over to grab her soft hand. “You usually talk to yourself. I’m used to it.”

“After everything, I just don’t understand how you are still here for me. I’ve been so mean to you, before everything came to a head. But you just shook it off and made sure I was okay.”

“There is something about you that…I don’t know.” Oliver seemed to be nervous as he squeezed her hand. “I care about you, a lot. More then a…” He stopped himself.

Felicity was completely floored of what just came out of his mouth. “You care about me?”

Oliver raised his hand, lightly placed it on her sun kissed cheek. A sudden shiver came over her whole body, “More then you know.” He commented as he moved towards her.

As he moved forward, she could feel herself moved towards Oliver. His lips lightly pressed against hers. The softness of his lips felt like electricity on hers. It felt earth shattering as his lips move along with hers. But just as she was about to kiss him back, she felt his lips leave hers. Lightly pressing his forehead against hers, he sighed as they both opened their eyes.

Oliver backed away quickly, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. With everything…”

Felicity looked in his eyes, lifting her hand to place it on his cheek. Looking into his eyes, they were telling her different story. In the back of her mind, she didn’t him to be sorry. She felt like she wanted him to kiss him again.

“Oliver…” the sound of her phone stopped her from leaning forward. Looking at her phone it was Sara’s dad. Answering it, “Hello, Detective Lance.”

“Felicity, you need to get to our apartment, ASAP!” Her eyes went wide as she looked into Oliver’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH.....first kiss!! I know it's the total wrong time but sometimes it takes a shitty situation to move forward. What is going to happen next...until next time!


	15. Nothing Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at the apartment? Felicity finds out and she doesn't know what to do. To get Felicity's mind off of everything, Oliver invites her to supper with his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for being of patient with me and posting this chapter way later then I wanted to be. Life happened and the time got away from me. But here it is, right off the presses lol
> 
> Still trying to get over the finale episode and lord that was a doozy, wasnt it? Anyways enjoy and as always thanks for the kudos and comments.

Oliver and Felicity rushed back into the city, not knowing what they would find at her apartment. Captain Lance was very vague on the phone when he called her. Pulling up to the apartment building, there were 2 squad cars sitting outside the building. They park behind one of the cars, they were getting out of Oliver’s car as Capt. Lance was walking out of the front door.

“Felicity,” he looked up. “Good, you are here. Please follow me.” He swung around and held the door open as Felicity and Oliver stepped through the front doors. Making their way up to the second floor of the building, stopping in front of her old apartment door. 

“Felicity,” Capt. Lance turned around. Lightly placing his hand on her upper arm. “Please take a breath before you step inside.”

Felicity tilted her head towards the Sara’s dad, frowning as she looked up at Oliver. “Okay.” She nodded as she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

Captain gestured to the doorway, pushing it open as she lifted her head up. Gasping as her eyes searched the room, taking every in that was in front of her.

“Felicity,” Oliver lightly laid his hand on her left shoulder.

Looking around the large open space that was the kitchen and living room, it was completely destroyed. All of the electronics were missing, including the thousand-dollar computer system. Only the TV was left, and it was smashed. The entertainment unit was in pieces and some of it even coming out of the wall. All of the furniture was ripped apart and tossed all over the room. Leaving huge holes in the wall. Felicity covered her mouth as she looked around while walking into the apartment further.

“Oh my god,” Felicity mumbled under her hand. Paying more attentions to the walls, holes were scattered around the walls. The pictures she had on the wall were in a pile charred from fire. Felicity looked over at Oliver, his face in shock as he turned to look at her. Bending down, he looked over the torn books laying over the floor.

“We showed up to arrest Cooper, when we opened the door. This was what we showed up too. He wasn’t here, unfortunately.” Capt. Lance spoke as stepped up next to her. “We put out a BOLO on his description, but if he’s as good as you are with computers. Then we have our work cut out for us.”

“He’s not.” Felicity spat out. “He’s lazy when comes to his code.”

“Okay,” Lance gave Felicity a look of confusion.

Felicity saw the bedroom door and quickly made her way through the door. She winced as she saw the bed was torn to sherds. The clothes she left behind were smoking in the middle of the bed along with some other things she couldn’t make out.

“Son of a bitch, the jerk burnt the rest of my clothes.” Felicity slump her shoulders. Stepping to the dresser, opening up her small jewellery box. “Shit, he stole my good stuff.”

“Felicity,” Oliver leaned in to see what she opened. “Was…what?”

“I had two necklaces with expensive stones set and my nana’s ring. It was the only thing she had when she came over to the States after being in a concentration camp.” Felicity eyes started to water as she slammed the lid closed.

“Hey…hey, we will get everything back. I promise,” he lightly gripped her shoulders. Trying his hardest to reassure her, not really sure that it was get through as she kept looking around the large room. Oliver looked over at Captain Lance, as he stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. 

Felicity nodded as she shook off Oliver and looked around the rest of room. Going through the rest of the bedroom, there wasn’t much to salvage. He whole life, everything she owned in this apartment was destroyed except for what was currently at Sara’s townhouse. Finding a few pieces that were still intact, she sunk to the edge of the bed.

“I have nothing left…” The items in her hand fell to the ground and she buried her head into her hands. Tears spilling over as hands slipped into her hair.

“Hey, hey,” Oliver came over, sitting on the bed and gathered Felicity into his arms. Slightly sobbing into his chest.

“I have nothing.” Whispering just enough for the two of them to hear.

“Felicity, no…you have me,” Oliver whispered as he whisked away the stray hairs from her face. “You have Sara and her Dad. You have people in this world that love you, everything here can be replace or found. But the people, those you can never lose. So…you don’t have nothing.”

Felicity looked up into his deep blue eyes. Their heads moving closer together as an intense look passed between them. As their lips barely could touch each other, they heard a throat clearing in front of them. Both heads snapped up as they forgot that Capt. Lance was in the room.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we need to do some evidence collecting. Felicity, your landlord is here to talk to you. He doesn’t look very impressed.

“Son of a…” Felicity said as she pulled herself from Oliver arms. Taking off out the door, Oliver quickly followed her out to the living room area. Her landlord was looking around the destroyed apartment. His writing down every single piece of damage in the apartment, plus taking pictures with his phone.

“Ms. Smoak,” finally seeing Felicity standing off to the side. “I overlooked the screaming matches and complaints from your neighbors around you. But I knew deep down I knew I should have kicked the both of you out a few months ago. This is unacceptable, you will pay for all of the clean-up and repairs.”

“I totally understand,” Felicity dropped her chin, looking at her feet. “Of course, send me the bill for everything. I’m so sorry, Mr...”

“You better believe I will,” the landlord interrupted her as he turned around and huffed out the apartment. Mumbling under his breath, swearing in two different languages. 

“Damn it,” Felicity kicked a piece of furniture that was broken on the floor in front of her.

“Come on, let’s take you back to Sara’s.” Oliver’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah okay.”

They made their way back to his car; silence filled the car as they drove away from Felicity’s old apartment. Oliver looked over at Felicity as she was looking out the window. Playing with the bottom of her shirt, Oliver hated that she was hurting so much. As they came to a stop at a red light, he reached over and grabbed her soft hand into his.

Felicity snapped her head to look at him, his one hand steering wheel. Giving him a small smile as he traced his thumb against her hand. Pulling up to Sara’s, their blond friend was already waiting on the stairs.

She ran up to the car when it came to a compete stop. She already had the door open and pulled Felicity out of the car. Her dad probably called her to let her know what happened. Sara gathered Felicity up in her arms, that’s when the tears started to flow. Sara looked up to watch Oliver leaned on the top of his car, worried out of his mind.

 

Oliver was walking into the back room, looking down at his phone as he dodged around a few people. Thea was texting him to set a day to have supper with each other. As he was typing his response, he walked into the something that let out a soft grunt. Looking down, he saw Felicity taking a step back.

“Oh shit, sorry Felicity. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Oliver said as she smiled up at him.

“That’s okay.” Her hair was down today curling around her mint green covered shoulder blades. “What’s got you so distracted?” Shifting the tablet under her arm.

“Oh, my sister wants to have supper soon. We’ve been so busy, between her school and me working. She’s been on my case lately about spending time with her.”

“Oh, well she probably misses you.” Felicity commented. “Supper is always a good way to see someone you miss.”

“You should come…” Oliver blurted out; he closed his eyes knowing that he said it before even thinking about the words coming out of his mouth.

Felicity stood there for a minute in shock. “Oh no…it’s a family thing. I’m not…”

Oliver reached and grabbed her hand. “I want you there, Felicity.”

Felicity smiled up at him, “Okay, sure. Just let me know when and where. I should get back to work, talk to you later.”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course.” Oliver turned his head as he watched her walk away, smiling as he thought that Thea and her getting to know each other made him happy. Sending another text to his sister to let her know that Felicity was coming to supper when ever they can nail down a day and time. All he got back was two thumbs up and a smirk emoji. 

 

“Oh god, what if she gets to know me and completely hates me?” Felicity kept holding up two dresses trying to decided which one to wear to supper. She didn’t want to go two fancy, but she was trying to make a good impression.

“Lis, she’s going to love you. Thea is just like Oliver. He loves you, so she will love you too.” Sara said as she leaned against the door frame.

“I know, I know.” Felicity totally ignored the part about Oliver loving her. “It’s just a simple dinner between friends and…his sister.”

“That’s right, a simple dinner,” Sara said under her breath, rolling her eyes as she looked at her friend. Putting her two dresses in front of her while she was standing in front of the mirror.

“What?” Felicity looked over her purple dress. She narrowed her eyes at her friend. She placed her grey dress on the bed and settled with the knee length purple dress with the cut out on the chest. “This okay?”

Sara smiled, “Prefect! You always look good in purple.”

Felicity nodded as Sara left her to finish getting ready for this supper. Shaking her head as she grabbed her phone, she texted Thea and told her she needed every detail of what happens tonight. Knowing when Oliver sees Felicity in that dress, he’s going to lose his mind. She smiled when Thea texted her back, ‘Sure no probs.’

Twenty minutes later, Felicity rushed into the living room. Her hair was pulled back in her signature ponytail, the dress fit perfectly. Showing the delicate silver arrow necklace that laid in the triangle opening. She stopped to slip on her black pumps. Smoothing out her dress as she looked up to see Sara staring at her.

“Wow, Smoak. You’re looking good. Ollie wouldn’t know what hit him.” Sara giggled as Felicity narrowed her eyes at her.

“Would you stop, Oliver and I are just friends. That’s all.” Felicity grabbed her purse. “I need to get going, I need to pick up some wine and flowers for Thea.”

Sara shot her finger guns as Felicity stuck out her tongue as she whipped open the door and took off to her newly required old car. Stopping at a grocery store, she picked up a bottle of red wine and a bouquet of pink and purple gerbera daisies. Making her way to Oliver’s place, she parked on the street down from the building.

Stepping inside, she smiled at the security guard that was standing up behind the tall desk off to the side of the large lobby. 

“Can I help you, Miss?” The large dark-skinned man in the black uniform asked. Placing his hands on his stand issue belt.

“Yes, umm hi…I’m here to see Oliver…” She smiled. “Oliver Queen…I’m not a stalker. I swear!!” Looking at the flowers in her hand then back at the man with large arms staring back at her. “I’m a friend…from work. Just a friend, not a booty call because eww.” She makes a disgusted face. “Anyways…I’m going to stop, in 3…2…1.”

“Well hello, Miss Smoak. Mr. Queen let me know you were coming when he came back this afternoon. Just take the first elevator up to the 7th floor.” Felicity nodded as she looked over at the three elevators on the far wall. Looking back, she gave him a smile as she looked at his name tag.

“Thank you, Mr. Diggle.”

“You can call me, Dig. Ms. Smoak.”

“Then call me Felicity.”

Smiling at each other before Felicity turned towards the elevators. Making her way up to the 7th floor, the doors opened, and she stepped off the elevator. Her heel making a tap on the tiled floor. Looking up, Oliver was standing inside of his door frame of his apartment with a forest green apron on. Felicity gave him a smile; she watched his eyes travel up and down. Oliver swallowed hard as he tried to control his facial features as connected their eyes again.

“Hey,” his voice dropped as he leaned against the frame.

“Hello, Oliver.” She smiled up at him, she held up the bottle of wine. “I brought wine.”

“You didn’t have to; I had a couple of bottles here.” He looked at the flowers. “Aww, you shouldn’t have.”

Felicity tilted her head to side as she followed his eyes to the flowers, “Smartass, these are for your sister.”

Oliver shakes his head, “Well come on in, Thea is upstairs changing.” Oliver ushers her in and taking the wine from her. Frantic footsteps from upstairs, then down the stairs that was a few feet away.

“Hi, Felicity.” Thea jumped off the last step beside her brother.

“Here, these are for you.” Handing Thea the bouquet.

“Felicity, you didn’t have to get me these!” Thea said as she smelled the colourful flowers. “Thank you. They are beautiful, I’ll put them in something and use them for the centerpiece.” She bounced over to the kitchen to search for something to put the flowers in.

Oliver caught his sister’s eye as she passed by him, giving him a smirk. Felicity started looking around the huge apartment. It was a nice open concept with wooden beams. Standing beside the door, Oliver walked over to her and gave her a shoulder nudge. “You can come in further, you know.”

“Your place is fancy,” Felicity blurted out as she looked at him.

They could hear Thea laughing from the kitchen. Oliver frowned as her, “It’s not that fancy. Just a regular apartment.”

“Oh come, Oliver. You’ve been to my old apartment, this place like a palace compared to what I use to live in.”

“To tell you the truth, when our parents passed away and everything was settled. Thea and I got some money, I bought this place. That’s the only way I could afford a place like this.”

“Makes sense. It suits you.” Felicity looked around the main floor. The large L-couch was in the centre of the living with a large flat screen TV over a gas fireplace. Pictures lined the brick wall of his friends and family. The large windows went from the floor to the ceiling. Which had a large balcony on the other side of the windows. Her eyes travelled over to where the wonderful smell was coming from. The kitchen was all open, with a few stools standing by the counter and a long kitchen table.

“Thanks,” he smiled. “Come and sit down. Dinner is almost ready; I’ll get you a glass of wine.” Oliver gestured her over to where Thea was putting the vase of flowers. Oliver pulled out the a chair for her to sit down as he walked into the kitchen to pour her a glass.

“So, Oliver tells me you’re in college. How is that going?” Felicity asked as Thea sat across from her.

“My classmates are idiots, but I love it. Can’t wait till the semester is over though.” Thea said. “Learning about management is boring but I like to boss people around. So I just   
grin and bare it.”

Felicity started laughing as she looked over at Oliver as he turned around while pouring the red liquid into the rounded glass. Tilting her head towards him, she gave him a small smile. Felicity flashed back to the kiss that the two of them shared a week ago. Knowing that there was something between them, she doesn’t deny it anymore. She feels something for him. But there are to many things in the way at the moment. Between trying to feel like herself again and having Cooper still out there. She can’t even think about starting anything with Oliver, because of her life she is leading at the moment. It’s to much of a complication now.

Thea watched Felicity as she and her brother stared at each other, seeing the affection in both of their eyes. Thea smiled, “Felicity,” Thea caught the blonde’s attention.

“Oh sorry,” Felicity turned with a slight blush on her face. “I…you were saying.”

“I was just wondering how you were doing?” Thea reached across and touched her arm. Felicity flinched, then shock it off as she looked at his sister. “Oliver’s filled me on   
some of the shit that’s been going on.”

“Yeah, I’m doing okay. You know just having nothing to my name kind of sucks. But I’m glad to be out of that crap relationship, thinking back…I should have figure out how bad that relationship really was earlier. But love blinds you sometimes.” Felicity frowned.

A silence fell over the kitchen as they buzzer went off. Felicity jumped in her seat as she looked around the kitchen, placing a hand on her heart and taking a deep breath.

“It’s just the oven,” Oliver’s voice dropped as his eyes went wide. “Are you okay?”

Shaking her head, “Yeah, yeah, it just surprised me.”

As the night went on, the three of them settled down to eat. He made Chicken Cordon Bleu with steamed veggies. Felicity couldn’t believe how amazing Oliver was at cooking. Falling into an easy conversation about Felicity’s childhood and what other interests she had. The siblings learned that Felicity is banned in most of the casinos in Vegas because she counted cards. Which Thea was amazed by, and also asked to be taught for her next casino night at college.

Thea told them to go for a tour of the apartment as she cleaned up the dinner table. Felicity and Oliver made it up to the second floor, and he showed her around. He had 3 bedrooms, the master and 2 guest bedrooms. Well Thea’s bedroom and guest, as Oliver tells her. Oliver’s bedroom was brightly lit, there was large bay windows that faced the downtown area of the city. A dark furniture bedroom matching set was placed around the room. A bright forest green art piece on the far main wall above the bed.

“I like your room, suits you. Woodsy and bold.” Felicity said as she turned around. Her skirt whipped around and hit his thigh. Mumbling sorry, as she took a step to the side. Not realizing how close the two of them have gotten.

“Thanks.”

Making their way back down the stairs, hearing her phone ring from inside her purse. Rushing over to pull it out, Felicity frowned at the screen before taking her phone on to the empty balcony. Oliver followed her out with his eyes, worried about the face she made before stepping outside.

“You know, as long as I’ve known you. This is the first time seeing this side of you.”

“What side?” Oliver’s turned his head towards his sister.

“The side of the protector, not just a brother protector. You want to protect Felicity with all you have, it’s so cute.”

Looking down at her, “I hate when you can see right through me. I really do hate it.” He frowned at Thea. “All I want to do is make her hurt go away.”

“I know, she’s strong though. I think what you’re doing right now is helping her out, a lot.”

“I hope so.” Oliver looked back at balcony; Felicity was off her phone as she leaned against the balcony wall. Thea nodded her head towards the balcony, knowing that her brother wants to go out there.

“Felicity,” Oliver spoke as he opened the door. Her head popped up as she watched him close the door quietly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah…no.” She started to sniffle as Oliver stepped up to her, gathering her in his arms as she placed her hands across her face.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Oliver wrapped his strong arms around her. She cried against his chest, letting everything out. He made sure that he had a good hold on her as she collapsed against him completely.

“I feel like I’ve lost everything,” Finally talking after a few minutes after Oliver started to rub her back. “You have me.” he answered her. Knowing that the last couple days have been a complete disaster.

Felicity looked up at him as her one hand wrapped around the back of his neck. There eyes connected as Felicity as she looked into his eyes. His eyes snapped down to her lips, he bent his head slightly. Almost making a connection to her lips but stopped. Not before leaning his forehead on hers. “I’m sorry, but as much as I want to kiss you. I’m going to stop; I don’t want to take advantage of the spot you’re in right now. With everything.”

“Fuck, Oliver.” Felicity blurted out. “You are you one of kind, aren’t you?”

Oliver smiled, “I’m just me. Nothing special about me.” 

Felicity smiled, slightly stepping away from Oliver. Wrapping her arms around herself as she looked out at the lights of the city. A number of thoughts going through her head at one time.

“Felicity,” Oliver said as he stepped up beside her. “I don’t want you to think you have nothing. Once they catch Cooper, then you can start living your life again with everything back in order.” ‘With me!” he thought to himself as he looked down at her.

She turned to look at Oliver. “Cooper contacted my mother…” she admitted as she took a step forward to lean on the edge of the balcony. Bowing her head, “She was wigging out because he’s told her some messed up things. That was her on the phone, she was freaking out. I didn’t think that Cooper could go any lower. But of course, I was wrong again.”

“If your mom is anything like you, then she’s stronger you think. She knew something wasn’t right, good to know that both Smoak women are a strong.”

Felicity laughed, “My mom is a force.”

A sudden knock came from the window, Thea looked worried as she motioned both of them inside. Oliver opened the door, as Thea held out his phone. “It’s been ringing non-stop for the last few minutes.”

It started to ring again as Thea handed Oliver is phone. Looking down, Ava’s number flashed on screen. Answering the phone, he turned away to talk to his boss. His face dropped as he heard what Ava was saying to him.

“What?” Oliver growled as his posture changed. “How bad?”

There was silence again as Oliver turned around to see Felicity staring at him with a concerned face. They talked for a few minutes before he hung up with Ava and placed his phone on the counter in front of him.

“Ollie, is everything okay?” Thea asked as she stepped towards her brother.

“Someone broke into the warehouse, destroyed everything. Set a fire in the middle of the building. Nothing was badly burnt except for…” Oliver looked at Felicity. “Your desk, that was set on fire. It was completely destroyed.”

“What?” Felicity covered her mouth. “Oh my god.”

“Conveniently all the cameras were shut off, so they did catch who did it. But I have an idea who did it.” Oliver looked at Felicity.

“Cooper.” Felicity snapped out. “That bastard set my desk on fire!”

“That’s what the police & fire are saying. They are closing the warehouse for the next week.”

“I want this to be over with already.” Felicity anger took over as she started to pace back and forth beside the couch. Leaving Oliver and Thea watched her pace and mumble to herself. She finally grabbed her purse and started towards the front door.

“Felicity,” Oliver stepped in front of her before she reached for the handle. “Where are…”

“Thank you for supper but I need to end this now. I need to go. Nice to get to know you, Thea. We’ll have to do coffee or lunch soon.”

Felicity rushed out of the apartment, leaving both Queen siblings watching the doorway in shock.

“Well Ollie, you better not piss that woman off. She’s feisty,” Thea grinned. “Don’t worry, she’s going to be okay. Once she catches that bastard. Come hell or high water, that man is going to pay.”

“I know, I hope she doesn’t corrupt herself in the process.” Oliver said as he looked back at the door. Shaking his head as he made his way into the kitchen. Keeping himself busy as he cleaned up the supper dishes, so he doesn’t keep worrying about the woman that just left his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me next chapter Cooper get karma shoved right down his throat.


	16. Enough is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is trying to find Cooper, does she finally catch a break? Would she be able to move on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back again haha. This chapter is a bit shorter then others. Thank you for comments and kudos as always and hope you enjoy the chapter.

“Lis?” Sara yelled as she walked through the door. “I’m home.” She’s carrying a couple of groceries bags in her hands. Closing the door with her foot, she juggled the recycled bags as she looked around. The house seemed to quiet, then a sudden loud beep came from the back of her house. “Felicity…are you home?” no answer came.

Walking into the living room, the room was empty. But she heard another beep and turned towards the dining room. Sara turned the corner and stopped when she saw her kitchen table. Computers and tablets scattered around the table, along with several coffee cups and plates. “What are you doing?” she asked as looked at her friend that was sitting on her chair in yoga pants and dirty Flash t-shirt.

Felicity grunted as Sara shook her head, walking into the kitchen to put away the groceries. Sara’s been worried about Felicity ever since she came home from Oliver’s. It’s been 5 days of her forced vacation and hasn’t been taking the news of what happened well. There hasn’t been a single time Sara’s come home where Felicity wasn’t on her tablet or computer. She’s not even eating properly, living off of Twizzlers and Pop Tarts. Felicity was still staring at her screen when she went back out to dining room. 

“Felicity,” Sara leaned against the frame, she didn’t move. “FELICITY!”

The blond jumped and looked up as she narrowed her eyes towards her friend. “What? Why are you yelling at me?”

“How long have you been sitting at this table?” Sara asked as she made her way to the table and sat down across from her.

“Well…” looking up at the clock. “I think I sat down at the table around 11 this morning, so like 6 hours. I was in the zone. But I think I made a discovery; Cooper is smart but dumb at the same time. When he hacks, he always leaves this stupid ass trademark. I know where he is…well some what where he is. He somewhere in this area.” Felicity pointed to the screen of her tablet.

“You need to contact my dad; let him know what you found.” 

“Well, no. You can’t because…” Felicity closed her eyes as she shook her head. “…I found him, illegally.”

“So, you hacked.”

“Sara, how dare you? Hacking is such a dirty word.” Felicity frowned. “But yes…”

“What are you going to do?”

“Find his sorry ass and put a stop to this,” Felicity tapped her tablet. After a few minutes, there was a ding on her computer. She jumped up from her chair, it flew backwards and hit the wall. Grabbing her bag and keys, Felicity ran towards the front door as Sara called after her, but she didn’t stop. Sara cringed as she heard the door slam, getting her phone out of her pocket and immediately called her dad.

 

Felicity turned down the street, she followed the blinking red dot. She found where his computer was hacking from, and the fool was on his computer for the last 20 minutes. Turning down another street, the place he was staying at was in such seedy part of the city. The only places in this part of town were pay by the hour hotels and boarded up buildings.

Slowly pulling up to the run-down sleazy hotel. Putting her car in park and sat there watching the building. Yes, of course he would stay at this kind of place. Felicity slowly gets out of her car, her tablet in her hand as she follows the red dot to the right hotel room door. Stopping at door, she took a deep breath before she put her tablet in her bag. Closing her eyes, making sure she was ready to do this. Rolling her shoulders before lifting her hand up to knock.

As Felicity knocked on the door, hearing movement from behind the door. She took a deep breath before knocking again. His squeaky voice told her to hang on from behind the door. She gripped the handle of her bag as she heard the footsteps towards the door.

The door swung open and he stood there with a smug look on his skinny face. Cooper looked like he was strung out, dark bags under his eyes and pale. 

“Well, well…” Cooper folded his arms as he stood inside the dark and bad smelling room. “…look who came crawling back to me.”

“You really are delusional,” Felicity rolled her eyes. “Surprised I found you? It took a while, but I found your crazy ass. By the way thanks for almost ruining my life, asshole.”

“No, you walked out. So, I taught you a much-needed life lesson.” Cooper smirked as he took a step forward.

“You are such a fucking idiot. You really think that taking my money, car and possessions taught me a lesson. Nope, it showed me who you really, really are. A low life fucking loser.” 

Cooper charged forward, reaching out to grab her upper arm but she brought her arm up to block him. “Nope, you’re NOT going to lay another hand on me. ANYMORE! I’m done with you hurting me in every which way you can, I’m stronger now then I’ve never been.”

“Oh…come on, baby.”

“No, fuck you Cooper.” She stepped forward and pushed him hard backwards. “You destroyed my life just because I decided that I’m better then you made me believe I was. You broke me down until I figure out that I lost who I was. Only when I found myself again, that when that didn’t fit into your lifestyle anymore. You think I was stupid, don’t you?   
But I found you, Cooper. Because you’re to fucking cocky to cover your fucking tracks…But I’m not stupid, Cooper! I never was…”

“How dare you talk to me like that?” Cooper faced turned red, trying to grab her again. “You little bitch, are you done being your bosses’ little whore?”

“You don’t get to talk to me like that…” Felicity felt the anger filling her body.

“Oh, don’t get defensive, baby. Just making a true statement. Have you fucked your white knight yet? He seems to be in love with you, it wouldn’t take much.”

Felicity finally snapped, the next thing she knew was her fist went flying. Putting her full body behind it as it connected with Cooper’s face. Hearing bones snap, he let out a groan and fell to his knees cradling his face. He screamed in pain as Felicity pushed him against the door. As he moaned, she brought her foot up and kicked him square in the balls. One hand on his face, the other made his way to his groining area as he fell over on to the gross carpet. “How does it feel when you get hit, uh?”

She was about to going for another kick, “Ms. Smoak?” that broke her concentration on her ex-boyfriend that was laying on the ground in front of her. Felicity turned around to find Captain Lance and Oliver running towards to her. “Are you okay?” 

“Oh, I’m fine. My hand tingles a bit…but other then that I’m fine.” Felicity shook her hand as she caught Oliver’s eyeline. Captain Lance snuck in behind her, grabbing on to Cooper’s wrists and yanked him up to his feet. Pushing him against the wall, his nose was still gushing blood.

Felicity felt Oliver wrapped his arms around her, lightly pulling her outside the room. “Did you punch him?” he asked with surprise in his voice.

“Yeah, I even kept my wrist straight.” She smiled up at him the looked over at Capt. Lance as he grilling Cooper. “He was trying to grab me, but I was ready this time. I made him bleed,” she whispers.

“Good for you, Felicity!” He leaned down, lightly kissing her temple. “You scared me, Sara called to say you left without a word and she didn’t know where you went. Thank god we could track your phone.”

“Oh sorry,” she dipped her head. “When I found out where this ass face was. Running on adrenaline, I came here to confront him…well it led to this.” Smiling to herself.

Cooper groaned as Lance pulled him out of his room and towards the police car he was driving. Felicity and Oliver watched as he got shoved into the back of the car. It felt like the world was finally lifting off her shoulders. She sunk in Oliver’s body as he pulled her in closer. Laying her head on his chest, his heartbeat slightly elevated as her connected around his back. Oliver and Felicity both relaxed as they watching Capt. Lance on the phone.

“Felicity,” Captain Lance spoke as he got off the phone and walked towards them. “We need you to come down to the station to make a full statement.”

“Am I in trouble?” She looked at her best friend’s dad as he shook his head ‘no’.

“Just a statement, nothing more. Just to close up this end of the case. We still have to get the where a bouts of the things he took from you.”

“Oh okay, I’ll follow you then.” She untangled herself from Oliver, pulling her keys out from her bag. 

“And I’ll follow you.” Oliver said as she looked up at him. “Just want to make sure you have someone there.”

“Thank you!” She smiled at him, giving his hand a squeeze.

“You’re welcome!”

The two of them made there way down to the police statement, they were there for just under an hour. Oliver making sure he didn’t leave Felicity’s side the whole time they were inside the busy station. When they were finally done, Oliver followed behind her to make sure she made it home okay. Sara was waiting for her on the doorstep as soon as they drove up. Driving away, he finally relaxed knowing that she was safe at home. Cooper was finally behind bars and Felicity could move on from this horrible experience. Maybe even after some time, she could open her heart up to him. 

 

Felicity walked into Verdant, it was weird walking into club in the middle of the day. Tommy had called Oliver at work freaking out because his whole POS system crashed on him. As Oliver was trying to calm him down, he walked over to Felicity’s desk and just handed his phone to her. Knowing nothing of what Tommy was talking about. Felicity agreed to come over after work and look at the system for him. So here she was, walking up to the large bar. Tommy was sitting on the back counter; he was wiping down the lights above the bar. Her heels clicked on the cement floor, making Tommy’s head pop up.

“Oh…thank god. Felicity, you are finally here.” Tommy jumped off the counter, throwing the towel some where on the back counter. “Come around, come around.”

Felicity dropped her bag on the counter, walking around to see the whole system laying all over the counter and floor. “Oy Vey, Thomas Merlyn.”

“Yeah, I figured you wouldn’t like that.” Tommy looked guilty as he looked from the counter to the floor. Felicity turned around and grabbed her tablet and cords out of her bag. Plugging her tablet into the main system, tapping a few things and looks at him. “Explain to me what happened?”

“I wanted to start the day, going through the sales from last night. Then poof, everything went blank. Tried doing a few tricks that repair people have taught me, but nothing worked. So…I called Oliver, hoping to talk to you since you are a complete genius.” 

“Okay, well let me do my thing. I’ll see what the problem is and try to fix it with having to get you a new system.” She smiled up at the dark-haired man with the panty-dropping smile.

“Why Ms. Smoak…thank you…it took me a lot of years to get this panty dropper smile to work.” He winked as he turned around to head into the back

“Damn it, Smoak!” she shook her head as she got to work.

Tommy pulled out his phone and immediately text Oliver to tell him that Felicity thinks he has a panty dropping smile. He could picture the face that Oliver was going to make as soon as he read the text. Getting a profanity laced reaction back, he laughed as he stuck the phone in his back pocket and started the quick inventory for tonight.

Felicity was sitting on the floor, her tablet propped up against the counter as the screen was running diagnostics on the system that was running all of Verdant. She pressed enter and the whole system rebooted. The lights flickered for a second and then all the screens flashed on. Her arm shot up as she did a little dance as she sat on the floor.

“Well, well…” Tommy spoke from behind her. Felicity whipped around to see him leaning against the back counter. “You did it. You really are fucking amazing as Oliver keeps telling me.”

Feeling a blush creep up her cheeks, “Thank you. I updated the system.” Felicity was closing everything up that she bought. “It was pathetic, your system not you. But you are good to go. Even better then before…probably wouldn’t need a new system for a while with the code I wrote for it.” Felicity got up and dusted off her skinny blue jeans.

“Thank you. You saved my bacon, like literally. Thank god I called Ollie.”

“Well, I’ll give you my number so Oliver isn’t the go between.” Felicity smiled as she tossed everything into her large bag. Pulling her phone out, handing it over to Tommy so he could put in his number.

He quickly put it in, then giving it back to her. She quickly texted him, “There now you have my number.”

“Do you have time for a quick drink?” Tommy asked as she looked over at him. Looking down at her phone and nodded. He gestured over to one of the stools on the other side of the bar. He reached down under the bar and pulled out a chilled bottle of wine from the cooler.

Felicity sat down on the high green stool, watching as he poured two glasses of red wine. Rounding the bar, he set down the glasses and sat across from her. Watching as she took a long drink from the medium sized glass.

“How are you doing?” Tommy asked as he twilled the glass in his hand.

“I’m doing okay, you know with everything. I’m surprise how I feel about how everything went down. But I’m glad that I can move on with everything, get my life back.”

“With Oliver.” Tommy’s eyebrow raised.

“Thomas Merlyn!” sitting her glass down on the bar top.

“Oh…come on, Felicity.” Tommy leaned over. “I know how much Cooper fucked you over. Trust me I heard about everything, from Oliver. It’s going to take time for you to completely move on. The way Oliver cares about you, that is not going away anytime soon. So, when ever you are ready to open your heart again. That man will be there with flowers or computer parts, whatever your heart desires. To win over your heart and make you see that you are a queen.” Laughing to himself suddenly. “No pun intended. My boy has been in love with you since he met you, seeing him worry about you for mouths. I’ve never seen him like that, ever.” 

Felicity know her skin is completely red by now as she looked into Tommy’s midnight eyes. They sparkled in the green lights above. As much as she knew that he was a jokester, he was completely serious.

“To be honest,” Felicity took a quick drink of her wine. The wine already warming her body, making her tongue loose. “I don’t want to mess up the friendship that the two of us have. He’s been there for me when I needed him and I just…the way he kissed…”

“Whoa, whoa…Ollie kissed you.” Tommy’s face looked shocked. “Damn, maybe he hasn’t lost his game.” Felicity’s eyes narrowed. “Wow, okay sorry. Go on.”

“They way he kissed me, something inside of me woke up. Something that I’ve never felt before. Like something awoke inside, I never had that with…Cooper. But as soon as even think about Oliver in that way, I just shut the door because I can’t think about what his lips would do next. I’m to mess up to even think about those things.”

“Well, I don’t know what Oliver’s lips are like,” Tommy winked at her. “From what I heard; they are magic. But anyway, the point is that I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you.”

Felicity couldn’t help but smile.

“You hang the moon and the stars for that man.”

“Jesus Tommy, I get it. You’re trying to be his wingman when your best friend isn’t even here.”

“Yeah, I just want him to happy. Both of you, need to be happy…” he nudged her. “With each other.” He slams his hands together and mushed them together.

“Stop it.” She picked up her glass and downed the rest of the wine in her glass. “I should get going Sara’s picking up Thai for supper.”

“Thank you, Felicity. You saved my ass…drinks for life at Verdant.”

Felicity winked as she picked up her bag and gave Tommy one last hug before leaving through the front door. As she drove back to Sara’s place, she couldn’t get what Tommy said out her mind. She trusted Oliver with everything, but could Felicity trust herself to be with someone after what she just went though? Could she open her heart up again after she had it stomped on, repeatly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Tommy...


	17. Breakfast Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is staying by herself, but her nerves couldn't take being alone just yet. So Oliver suggests that she come stay with him. They spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone back again...another chapter is here. This one has a bit more fluff to it, and it's a bit shorter then usual. I think I might have 3-4 more chapters in this story left, but nothing for sure yet. All mistakes are my own...again thanks for all the comments and kudos. You guys are best...

“So…” Sara walks into the living room. Felicity was laid out on the armchair; her tablet was resting on her thighs. Her feet were swing back and forth over the edge of the side. She looked up at her friend, “My work is decided to send me on a work trip.” Leaned against the doorframe.

Even with Cooper being caught, Felicity was still having issues being alone. Her face went pale slightly. “Oh, where are they sending you?” 

“Central City, I leave in a couple days,” Sara came over and sat down on the coffee table. “I know it’s only been a few days since Cooper’s ass was put away. I know you don’t like being alone lately. It’s only for a few days, but it’s a good step to get back to being alone again. But you will be okay right?”

“Of course, I will be. It’s…He’s behind bars and I’m trying to moving on with my life. This will be a good step towards that, I can’t rely…this will be a good step to moving on.”

“Okay, good. You will be fine; this place locks up tight.”

“Sara, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me, I’m a strong girl.” Felicity smiled as she leaned over to pat Sara’s arm.

“Oh, I know you are.” Sara laid her hand on top of Felicity’s. “I’ll let you get back to hacking. I’m starving.”

Sara gets up from the table and heads into the kitchen. “I’m not hacking.” Felicity yells after Sara as she laughed walking into the kitchen.

 

A few days later, Felicity hugged Sara goodbye at the airport. Sara was going to be gone for a total of 5 days. Felicity knew as soon as she leaves, she will be completely by herself for the first time in months. Giving her a bigger hug before Sara stepped her butt in to the security line.

Felicity waved one time before watching Sara disappear behind the security, taking a breath before heading out to her car. Making her way back to Sara’s place, she stopped at the corner store to grab a few things before settling in for the night. Junk food paired with some Netflix and wine was the plan.

Pulling up to the townhouse, she glanced up and saw Oliver leaning on the back end of his car. Wearing a causal outfit, paired with a leather jacket and aviator sunglasses. Grabbing the bags from the passenger seat and got out of her car. 

“Hey,” she looked up at him as he uncrossing his legs as he stood up from the car.

“Hi,” he walked over to her and grabbed the bags out of her hand.

“Thank you,” she lifted her purse to her shoulder. “What are you doing here? Not that you shouldn’t be here…”

“Well, I thought I would check…”

“Checking up on me already, she hasn’t even been out of town an hour yet.”

“No, no…okay yeah.” Oliver smiled as the starting walking up the stone walkway. “I was worried, and I thought you be okay with me stopping by.”

Felicity stops and turns around to look up at him, “Oliver, you are always welcome, you’re my friend.”

Oliver stopped when she said friend, ‘Son of a bitch, I don’t want to be your friend’ Oliver looked into her blue eyes. There was a moment when he saw a look that he as never seen before.

“Good,” he croaked out as he watched her turn back around to walk up the front steps. Pulling out her keys as they stepped up to the front door, she unlocked the door as Oliver stood behind her.

“So…what’s the plan tonight?” Oliver asked as he looked down at the bags full of junk food and bottle of wine.

“Wine, Mint Chocolate Ice Cream and Netflix binge.”

They both walk through the door; she placed her purse on the holder. Taking the bags from Oliver’s hand. “You are welcome to stay if you want, to watch Netflix with me.” 

Oliver smiled, “Yeah sure…maybe for a while. What are we going to watch?”

“Maybe some Doctor Who or a movie.” Felicity smiled as she settled down on the couch. “That okay?”

“Sounds good to me. I’ve never watched Doctor Who before.”

“Really,” Felicity turned to him as he sat down. “Well then we’ll start with the newest doctor. The first women ever to be a Doctor in the 40 years. It’s very exciting.” Her face lit up.

Oliver smiled as she settled into the couch, patted the place beside her as she started up Netflix. Sitting down and they watched a few episodes, Felicity went to get a glass for her wine and a bottle of water in-between the episodes. As the night went on, they started to sit closer and closer. Finally after the fourth episode, Oliver looked over at Felicity as she was leaning on the edge of the couch. Her feet were resting against his thigh as she was fell asleep.

“Felicity,” Oliver whispered but she just moved her head from side to side. This time he said her name a little louder.

“Mmm, yeah Oliver…” Felicity mumbled as she turned her head to looked at him.

“It’s late, I’m going to head home. I don’t want to keep you up any longer.”

“Oh okay,” she sat up quickly as Oliver got up from the couch. She followed him to the door. Felicity gave him a quick hug as they were in the doorway. “Thank you for spending night with me.”

“You’re welcome, and if you need anything, I’m just a call away.” Oliver said as he leaned back.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Oliver nods before he made his way out of the front door.

Felicity smiled as she watched him make his way to his car. As she closed the door and took a deep breath as went to clean up the living room before heading up to bed.

Felicity laid in bed; the house was usually quiet at night. But there was something about the way the house was sounding. The creaks of the wood in the walls and the wind hitting the side of the house. She would get up throughout the night, checking all the doors and windows because her paranoia was getting the better of her. There were times that she thought someone was in house, and even if fell asleep she would dream about some in the house. She knew the sleep wouldn’t come easy tonight.

 

The next day, Felicity was dragging her ass as soon as she got to work. She only got an hour of sleep last night. Leaning her head against the locker beside her, her eyes closed as she was trying rest her eyes for a few minutes. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, her whole body jumped as her eyes snapped opened.

“Whoa, it’s just me.” Oliver voice dropped as he took a step back. Her eyes were wide as quarters as she looked up at him. His eyes looked her over, “Are you okay?” She looked tired, dark bag were under her eyes. 

“I’m fine,” she said. He tilted his head to the side.

“No, you’re not. What’s going on?”

“I didn’t get much sleep last night,” sounding defeated as she looks down at her feet.

“Oh, why? You seemed to sleep fine before I left last night.”

“I went up to bed and I just couldn’t sleep after you left, every sound the house was making jumpy. I was getting up every hour to check if someone was in the house and to make sure everything was locked in the house.”

Before Oliver could say, Curtis ran up to Felicity in a fluster. He needed to know about a board she’s been was working on. She placed her hand on Oliver’s forearm, she gave it a squeeze before making her way to her desk with Curtis.

Later that day, Oliver finally had a few minutes of peace. A big order came in and was a rush order to get out that day. Looking over at Felicity’s desk, he couldn’t see her. He signed off on a few things before making his way over to her desk. As he got closer, her chair was turned towards the wall. Seeing blond hair peeking above the back of the chair. As he rounded the desk, he looked down and saw Felicity with her eyes closed. A soft snore came out of her as she moved her head back and forth on the back of the chair. He smiled as he kneeled down beside her chair, lightly tapping her wrist.

“Felicity,” he whispered. She didn’t move, so he said her name a bit louder.

“Mmm, Oliver.” She moved her head a bit, a soft moan came out of her mouth. A sudden rush of blond went to his groin as she moved her head again. “Just…let…me sleep.”

Oliver took a breath, ‘is she dreaming of me?’ he thought as he tried not to think about the dreams he’s had about this woman. Thinking about waking up to her in the morning, he snapped out of his thoughts when she moaned his name again.

“Jesus, Felicity.” This time louder, suddenly her eyes flew open and started looking around. Her eyes landed on Oliver as he was crouched down beside her chair. His blue eyes were darker than usual as he looked at her.

“Oliver,” she sat up straight as her chair slid forward and knocked Oliver off balance. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I fell asleep; I’m so fired.” As she started to freak out and move around.

“Whoa, whoa…Felicity…” Oliver laid his warm hand on her bare arm. “It’s okay, you wouldn’t get fired. Promise, I know you’re tired. I wouldn’t say anything. It will be fine.”

“No, it’s wouldn’t. I can’t believe I fell asleep at work.”

“Hey, hey, don’t beat yourself up. You’re exhausted.” Oliver paused. “Why don’t you come stay with me? At least until Sara’s comes back to town. That way you will sleep peacefully, you don’t have to be alone.” He blurted out as he looked into her eyes.

“Really?” Felicity’s eyes went wide as Oliver looked up at her. “Are you sure?”

“Why not? I suspect that you’re not okay being alone just yet. With everything that happened, which is understandable. Come stay over at my place…for a couple of days.”

She took a few seconds to think about it. “Okay. I mean…I would love too.”

“Good, why don’t you head over to Sara’s after work. Grab some clothes and I’ll pick you up from there. We can spend the weekend watching that Doctor Who show you like to   
talk about. You know just hang out.”

Felicity smiled as she looked up at him when he stood up. “I’ll let you get back to work.” He leaned forward to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. “But I’m going to get you a cup of coffee.” He gave her a smile as he retracted his hand. She mouthed ‘thank you’ just as her work phone rang. 

Felicity turned around and picked up the phone as she watched Oliver walk away. A few minutes later, a coffee cup appeared on her desk with two chocolate chip cookies. Smiling as she went back to work. She worked up until the last project was finally in her out bin. She packed up her desk for the weekend and looked at the clock. It was just after 5pm. Walking out of the building, she made her way to Sara’s and packed a bag for the next couple of nights She looked at her phone, see a message from Oliver saying he had to go pick up a few things before coming to get her. She heard his car pull up and she packed up her tablet before making her way outside.

 

The night went pretty quickly, Oliver made dinner for the both of them. Chicken Carbonara with garlic bread. After supper, they sat on the couch and watched old episodes of Friends. Finally, Felicity yawned just after 9. Oliver showed Felicity up to the guest room. Felicity settled into the large comfy bed, she settled into the mattress and sighed. She loved staying at Sara’s but the mattress she slept on was nothing compared to this one. Within minutes she fell asleep immediately.

The next morning, Felicity woke up with the smell of bacon filled her nose. Stretching her arms above her head. She slept right through the night, which hasn’t happened in mouths. Making her way out of the bedroom, she pulled on the thin hoodie over the t-shirt and shorts she wore to bed. She made her way downstairs but stopped halfway down as Oliver came into view. He was standing by the stove, humming to himself as he cooked. She leaned against the railing, ‘god he’s so attractive’ thinking to herself as he moved around the kitchen like a professional chef.

The spatula dropped on the stove, closing his eyes as he turned around see the slight lust in her eyes. “Thanks!” he smiled as he turned around to pick up the utensil and flip what was in pan in front of him.

“Son of a bitch,” Felicity mumbled to herself, knowing she was thinking out loud.

Oliver started to laugh as he started to plate the food and brought over the plates. She made her way down to the bar stools. “Good Morning,” he smiled at her as she sat   
down at the setting in front of her.

“Morning,” she said as he walked over and placed the plate in front of her. “You didn’t have to make breakfast.” She looks down at the bacon, scrambled eggs and cut up fruit.

“It’s no problem, thought I would cook for you this morning.” He smiled before taking a bite of a piece of bacon.

“You shouldn’t spoil me like this,” she stopped as he grabbed her hand. “I could really get use to this.” She mumbled to herself as she took a piece of mango and popped it in her mouth.

Oliver looked over at her, hearing the last part and it made him smile. He would gladly make her breakfast everyday of the week. “After everything that’s happen to you, deserve someone to spoil you.”

Felicity smiled, knowing she felt a blush crawl up her face. The rest of the meal, they ate in silence. Oliver sat there as Felicity insisted, she cleared the plates and started the water for dishes. The rattle of the front door caught their attention as the front door burst open, “Ollie!”

Thea stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her brother standing beside the sink very close to Felicity. She smirked to see the two of them looking so casual in their PJ’s. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. “Oh, hello Felicity.” Giving her brother a questioning look before shutting the door.

“Hello Thea,” Oliver said a he put the plate into the sink. “What are you doing here so early?” Seeing it was just pass 9am.

“Well,” she watched Felicity wrap her arms around herself as the three of them stood awkwardly. “…I thought I would come spend the day with my brother. But I see you have company.” She smiled at both of them. “Felicity, love the PJ’s.”

Felicity threw up a soft wave before twisting around to start washing the dishes. Oliver walked over to Thea, pulling her towards the living room.

“So…Felicity uh?” Thea cocked her eyebrow. Looking from Felicity to her brother, that currently was blushing.

“It’s not like that,” Oliver turned to look at Felicity’s backside. A small smile appeared on his face as he turned back around. “She didn’t want to be by herself in Sara’s townhouse, with everything going on.”

“Ahh, you just offered yourself up like the knight in shining armor that you are?”

“Thea Dearden Queen?” Oliver’s voice dropped. “I’m being a good friend, that’s all.”

“Sure, sure,” Thea scoffed as she stepped around her brother and straight into the kitchen. Oliver turned around and watched as his sister and Felicity starting talking. Quietly talking as Oliver made his way back over to her to help her with dishes. Thea popped herself on the counter to continue talking to Felicity about the computer class she was taking this semester. 

The rest of the day, Felicity asked as Thea wanted to stay and hang with the them. The three of them spent the rest of the day hanging around the apartment. They watched a couple of movies and had a very intense game of Monopoly. Which ended up lasting 3 hours and a hissy fit from Oliver when he had to declare bankrupt because he landed on Felicity’s Park Place that had two hotels on it.

They ordered dinner from the Korean BBQ place a few blocks away. As they cleaned up from eating, Thea made Felicity promise a brunch date soon. Then Thea left right after dinner, so the rest of the night the two of them sat on the couch and binge watched the first season of Daredevil. 

“I feel like I’m going to regret letting you two get to know each other.” Saying after the first episode. Thea kept texting him about how cute they were all afternoon and Felicity was the funniest person ever.

“Oh pssh, you sister is amazing. She’s funny, I see where the humor went between the two of you.”

“Haha,” Oliver frowned. “I’m funny.”

“Sure, sure.” Felicity rolled her eyes as she sat crossed legged. Oliver pouted as the next episode started on the large TV. He laid his arm behind her on the back of the couch, turning towards her. She seemed to space out as he looked at her.

“Felicity,” his eyes searched hers. “Are you okay?”

Blinking as she focused on his handsome face, “Sorry, What’s up?”

“I asked if you were okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking about some things. Crazy adult things.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“No, I’m totally good.” She reached across the back of the couch and laid her hand on top of his arm. “Promise.”

Oliver dropped it and turned back to the tv. She kept her hand on his arm for the rest of the evening. Felicity fell asleep, she sank down and her head came to rest on his lap. His hand came down and he lightly started stroked her hair. His hand stilled as her head shifted on the side of his thigh. Her hand came up and wrapped around his knee. Oliver smiled.

“I love you, Felicity.” He whispered as he looked down at the woman laying beside him. He laid his head back and fell asleep soon after.

 

The next few days, they settled into a routine. Getting breakfast ready in the morning, hanging or going to work. Oliver always drove, that way Felicity could drink the delicious coffee that he made every morning.

Felicity stepped out of the bathroom, “Alright Sara, I’ll see you in a few hours.” She was hanging up her phone she ran into a large person. She looked up and Oliver was standing in front of her. She stuttered as she stared into his blue eyes. “Yeah, okay bye…yeah bye!” 

Hanging up the phone, “Hey, Oliver!”

“Hey, Sara on her way home?”

“Yup, she’s just about to board her plane.”

“Cool,” A sudden frown appeared on his face. 

Felicity placed her hand on his, “Thank you, Oliver. For letting me stay with you. I don’t know what I would be like if I would have stayed by myself for the last few days.”

“Anytime, I’ll always have your back.” Oliver placed his hand on her cheek.

“I know.” Felicity smiled as she flashes to a dream, she had a few night ago. They were laying on his couch, but this time they were wrapped around each other. Oliver moved a piece of hair out of her face, that’s when he told her he loved her. 

It felt so real, when she woke up the next morning. She was laying on Oliver’s lap, his head tilted back with his hand lightly resting on the top of her hip. She smiled as she looked over and saw a blanket covering her lower half.

Felicity knew her feelings for Oliver were growing. Staying at his place, it was only making them grow more. She didn’t think after the last few months that she would be feeling this way towards him. She had so much to work on within herself. She didn’t want to rush anything; Felicity knew her heart wasn’t ready. Not yet anyway.


	18. Surpise Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver spend time together, but a surprise visitor breaks up the two person party. A special supper with Queen siblings and Oliver does something that makes Felicity take a leap she's been hesitating to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm back again with another chapter, sorry its been almost 15 days since I updated this story. Life happened and I was trying to get my life back on track. Damn life problems. Always there is only a few chapters left for this story. 
> 
> Again thanks for all kudos and comments on this story. You guys are the best.

Felicity walked down the stairs; she was half asleep as she took the stairs slowly. It wouldn’t be the first time she would miss a step or two when she was like this. Feeling her pajama top riding up as she reached the bottom step of the main level.

“Good morning, Felicity.” Oliver’s voice came from the living room. Felicity jumped up as the voice travelled. Felicity quickly rounded the corner and saw him sitting on the couch, he was laying out a large breakfast on the coffee table.

“Oliver, what are you doing here? Where’s Sara?” Felicity stood awkwardly in the arch way. He looked up and smiled, she felt the heat from his gaze. Her arms suddenly covered the exposed skin in her midsection.

“Well hello to you too! Sara went to run some errands; she was leaving when I showed up. I thought we could have breakfast together. Maybe hang out for a while,” Oliver smiled as he pulled out the final plastic container with some kind of cherry pastries.

“Oh wow, you didn’t have to.” Felicity looked at the coffee table and smiled. She made her way over to sit beside Oliver on the small couch.

“I know, but I thought it would be a nice change from us going out for breakfast.”

“Thank you.” She reached across and gave his arm a squeeze. Looking over at her, he handed her a turkey sausage breakfast sandwich. They sat there eating breakfast and talked about the latest show that Oliver started to binge from the suggestion she made a few days ago. He made a joke about how the lead female had no clue that the lead male had such deep feeling for her. The look he was giving her, almost made her choke on her vanilla latte. They started to clean up as Felicity was ranting about the tiny detail that everyone missed in the episode, he just finished watched last night. She was handing him a piece of garbage as the doorbell rang. Felicity stopped dead to look at the front door, she wasn’t expecting anyone. 

“Are you expecting someone?” Oliver looked concerned as he looked at Felicity. Shaking her head no. Felicity put down the bag she was holding, slowly walking towards the door. Moving the curtain to look outside, her body went completely still.

“Oh god,” Felicity mumbled to herself. She heard shuffling in the other room. Opening the door, she frowned as the woman turned around and smiled. The bright pink dress with shining stones on sweetheart neckline blinded her as the sun hit them.

“Oh my god, baby girl!” The blond shrieked. 

“Mom!” 

“HI,” she looked up smiling. She looked behind her daughter and saw a well-built man standing behind her. “Hello,” She smiled at the man as he stood there watching the two of them.

“Mom,” Felicity snapped her fingers in front of her mother’s face. “Ummm…What are you doing here?”

Her mother finally took her eyes off the muscular man behind her daughter, “Oh, yeah. My boss decided to let me have a few days off and gave me a nice bonus. So here I am, I decided to come and see my smart and beautiful daughter.” Reaching up and touching the long blond hair. Catching the small smile on the man’s face. “You look tired, hunny.”

“Oh jeez…thanks mom!”

“And who is this handsome man behind you?” Felicity’s mom walked inside and right up to Oliver. “Hello, I’m Donna Smoak.” Holding out her hand in front of her.

“Hello, Miss Smoak. It’s wonderful to meet you. I’m Oliver, Oliver Queen.” Donna turned to Felicity and made a ‘wow’ face.

“Felicity,” Donna turned back around, she started to feel up Oliver’s arm. “Why this is not what I picture when you were telling me about Oliver, baby girl.” Smiling at Oliver as she squeezed a few more times before Felicity stepped in between the two of them. Oliver just smiled as he looked between the two blond women standing in front of him.

“Mom, you should have let me know you were coming.”

“I did, the message I sent a few days ago. I thought you were just busy to answer, as always.” Donna rolled her eyes as she took her phone out from the side of her bra and opened it. “Oh opps, I didn’t press send. My bad!”

“Oh god, mother.” Felicity started to massage her temples as she looked up at Oliver. Giving her a small smile calm her nerves a bit as they stood in the entrance. 

“Well ladies.” Oliver cleared his throat. “I’m going to get out of here and let you visit. Felicity…” he laid her hand on her bare arm. “…I’ll talk to you later. Ms. Smoak…lovely to meet you…finally.”

“You as well, you handsome man. We should all got for lunch before I leave.” She looked between her daughter and Oliver.

“Of course. We’ll figure something out. You both have a good day.” Oliver smiled at both of them. Walking out of the front door, jogging to his car. He waved one more time before taking off. 

“I don’t know how you don’t climb that man like a tree,” Donna walked up beside Felicity as they watched him drive away. 

“Oh my god, Mom!” Felicity slammed the door. Spinning around, Felicity headed back into the living room with her mom following her. Felicity finished cleaning up as her mom was looking around the living room. Half listening to her mom as her mom talked about Oliver.

“So…” Felicity looked at her mother, waiting for her mother to say something embarrassing. “How are you doing, baby girl? You know with everything?”

Felicity stopped, “I’m okay, mom. Honest. Everything has been so messed up with Cooper. I didn’t think…I just didn’t realize what I was in until it was way to late. How could I be so blind? Am I that stupid not to realize that he was just using the love I had for him against me, so he could control me?”

Donna walked over and took her hands in hers. “Felicity, you were in love with him. Sometimes love blinds you, but that doesn’t mean that you aren’t strong or smart, baby. You are the strong woman; I know because I raised you. Smoak woman are strong, always have been. Cooper was a fucking rat; he was always sketchy to me. But I bit my tongue because that’s who you choose to spend your life with. But you got out from under him, with only some bumps and bruises.”

“More bruises then bump, I lost granny’s ring. Mom, I’m so ashamed. He took so much from me, and what do I have to show for years of the relationship. Fucking nothing. I’m living in my best friends’ townhouse with only the clothes in the closet. Some electronics and a car. That at one time I didn’t even have because he took that away from me. He fucked my life over so bad; I don’t even know where to start over.”

“You have your life,” Donna laid her hand on her daughter’s cheek. “You have friends that love you and you have a man that is totally worthy of you.”

“Mom,” Felicity soften her eyes towards her mother. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“You aren’t dumb, Felicity. Oliver, my dear girl. That man is completely head over heels in love with you.”

“You only just met him.”

“I knew it in 5 seconds, my girl.” Lightly patting her face.

“Oh god,” just then the front door burst opened, and Sara walked into the townhouse with bags in her hands.

“Felicity,” Sara walked into the room with a surprise look. “Donna! Oh my god, what are you doing here?”

“Came to see my two favourite girls.” Donna dropped her hand and walked over to Sara to give her a hug. The rest of the day, the three of them caught up and drank wine. They talked about everything from work to boys/girls and when Felicity went to pay for supper they ordered, Donna tried to get everything from Sara about her daughter’s relationship with Oliver. Felicity could hear her mom trying to get information out of her best friend. Shaking her head as she rounded the corner, but she was glad that her mom was there because this is what she needed right now.

 

The next few days, when Felicity wasn’t at work. She was spending time with her mom. They went shopping, having her mom buy her a really short gold dress that she could never wear out anywhere. 

But tonight, Oliver was taking the Smoak woman out for a nice supper. Oliver suggested this instead of lunch, she looked in the mirror as she thought about how tonight was going to go. Shaking her head, Felicity was slipping on her beige pumps. There was a sharp knock on her door.

“Yeah,” her door opened. Her mom came in wearing a dark fuchsia halter dress with sky high black stilettos. “Oh mom, you look good.” Felicity tilted her head impressed that her mom covered more then usual. She looked back at herself and smoothed out the bottom of her dress. Her mom wanted her to wear the one she bought for her, but it was too short for dinner tonight. She opted for the thin strapped red dress with gathering on her left hip, the slit was opened with a lace under lay the same colour. 

“Oh Felicity,” her mom smiled. “You look beautiful.” Her hair was pulled back and gathered to the left side of her nape. Small pieces of hair shaping around her face, glad she decided to put her contacts in tonight.

“Thanks mom.”

“We should get going, Oliver said seven, right?”

“Yeah,” pressing the button on her phone. It was 630,” Crap, yeah…we need to go.”

Felicity grabbed her purse and rushed past her mom, they made there way to the car. Felicity was glad the traffic was light tonight since they were running a little behind. The restaurant that Oliver picked was downtown and was pretty fancy to her mom and her standards. Arriving just before 7, Oliver was waiting outside with his sister. Felicity looked at her mom as they pulled up.

“Oh crap,” Felicity parked, the valet opened her door as she handed her keys to young man. “Why is Thea with him?” whispering to herself.

“What baby?” Donna looked over the car as Oliver made his way to her mother’s side of the car to help her out.

“Nothing…nothing. Umm hi, you…two!” Felicity said as she stepped on the sidewalk. Looking over at Thea, she had a royal blue pant suit with bubble gum pink platforms on. She smiled at her Felicity as she stood there watching her brother help the other woman on to the sidewalk. 

“Hi,” Oliver said as he smiled over at Felicity. His breath hitched as he got a complete look at what she was wearing. “You look…”

“Hot!” Thea blurted out. “You look smokin’ hot.”

“Doesn’t she?” her mom looked over at Oliver. Donna looked over at the brunette. “Hi, I’m Donna Smoak. Felicity’s mom, you are…?”

“Oh, shit! Sorry…I’m Thea Queen. Oliver’s sister, sorry to crash the supper tonight but he mentioned that he was coming to dinner with the Smoak women. I kind of invited myself along. I really wanted to meet the woman that raised Felicity. She is amazing…”

“Well…let’s get in there.” Oliver said as he went to open the door for them. “Ladies.”

The four of them walked into the restaurant, the hostess took them immediately to their table. It was towards the back, near the large bay window. Oliver made sure he went around to pull out the three women’s chairs before sitting down across from Felicity.

“Hello, my name is Zane.” A lanky man walked up to the table. “I’ll be your server for tonight. Can I get started on some drinks before you order?” Pouring each person, a goblet of water as he looked around the table.

“Would you three like a bottle of wine?” Oliver asked as he looked at Felicity then Donna.

Thea nodded enthusiastically; he narrowed his eyes at his sister. Felicity and her mother both agreed as they looked at Oliver. “Great, is red okay? Felicity loves red but is it okay for everyone else?” He caught Felicity’s eye as the waiter stood up straight after filling the last goblet.

Donna leaned on the table, her eyes darting between her daughter and Oliver. “Red is completely fine with me.” As she leaned back, a small smile appeared on her face as she leaned towards her daughter.

“He knows you love red wine.” Donna whispered to her daughter. Making sure it was quiet enough for just the two of them. “That’s so sweet. I wonder what other things he knows about you.”

Oliver looked up at and orders the house red. The waiter nodded and turned to walk towards the bar. The four of them fell into an easy conversation, talking mostly about Donna’s job. Finding out that Felicity mostly grew up in the casino’s as kid because they never had money for a babysitter. 

“She always loved computers, there was always computer parts spread all over the table. Always peeved me off when I wanted to eat after getting home from a long shift. But that was my little browned hair baby girl.” She reached across and smoothed out a piece of hair that had fallen on to her cheek.

“Oh my god, you’re not a natural blond?” Thea’s eyes snapped up and leaned forward more interested in the conversation. “Damn your hair stylist is amazing. I just can’t picture you as brunette. Do you have pictures, Ms. Smoak?”

“Of course.” Donna went into her purse and grabbed a few of pictures out of her wallet. Passing them over to Thea. Felicity dug her hands out from under the table to hide from embarrassment as Thea looked through the pictures in her hand.

“Oh Felicity,” Thea smiled up at the blond. “You were such a cute little girl. Brown curls and all…” she passed the one picture to Oliver. Smiling as her brother made a small noise as he looked at the picture.

Oliver’s face light up as he looked at the worn picture. The little girl sitting on a blanket looking up at the camera with a popsicle in her hand. She looked adorable. He looked up; his blue eyes darken as he looks at her. Premature thoughts going through his head as he looked down at the little girl.

“Oh…goth Felicity,” Thea smirked as he looked over at his sister. “You look good with purple in her hair, makes you blue eyes pop.”

Just before Thea could pass the picture over to Oliver, the waiter came back to take everyone’s meal order. Donna gathered up the pictures, finally Oliver handed the goth picture back to Donna. He caught Felicity’s eye and smiled, her face red with blush. They continued to talk until the food showed up. Felicity reached over to Oliver’s plate and picked off the grilled scallop from his pasta dish. The two other women looked at the two of them with large smiles on their face. 

The rest of the night, they had a great time just talking and eating. As the night finished, Oliver paid the entire bill and they made their way outside to wait for their cars at the valet stand. Thea went to hug Donna then Felicity, saying how glad she invited herself along. Thea and Felicity made plans for a coffee date after her mom leaves.

Felicity’s car pulled up first and Oliver opened the door for both of them. Smiling down at Felicity as she got into her driver’s seat. He stepped back on to the sidewalk, walking her drive away as Thea stood beside him. Tonight, went much better than he thought it would. Felicity eyes caught his as she drove away, she finally took a breath she’s been holding for the last few hours. 

 

“You know your children will be both smart and beautiful,” Thea’s Big Band reference kept going through his mind as he was going through orders that were going out today. Looking over at Felicity’s workstation, her head bopping along to whatever she was listening too.

Smiling as he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Taking his phone out, Sara’s face was popping up on his screen. 

“Hello,” he answered as he balanced his phone against his shoulder blade.

“Hey, Ollie, I’m not going to pussy foot around with conversation. My dad got a few locations out of Cooper of where he pawned the things of Felicity’s. The bastard wouldn’t say which ones he pawned the jewellery at. But it’s a start, so I’ll text the addresses to you.”

“Okay, why are you telling me this?”

“Knight in shining armor, dah! Anyways you’re welcome. Got to go, talk soon.” Sara hung up before he could say anything. A minute later, a text message came through. There were a few addresses listed, he knew what he needed to do.

Rushing out of work at the end of the day, not even saying bye to Felicity as he rushed past her. He headed to the first address; it was clear across down. Walking into the pawn shop, the first thing he could smell was weed. Knowing that smell from his misspent youth, he walked up to the far jewellery case. Looking down, he searched the case to see if any of the pieces matched the ones that Felicity showed him from pictures.

“Hi,” Oliver looked up and saw a large man wearing to much gold around his neck. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m actually looking for a few things that a guy brought in about two/three weeks ago. Brown hair, about 5’8, 5’9, skinny loner type.”

“Oh yeah, I remember him. Weird dude. Looked like addict to me.”

“Did he sell you any pieces?”

“Yeah, a computer and stuff.”

“Jewellery?”

“Nope, just an expensive computer and other computer supplies. The little bastard thought I was low balling him on the jewellery.”

Oliver went into a long explanation about what had happened, the guy understood and asked if he wanted the computer back. Saying no, the guy wished him good luck before he went on to the next location. The guy that ran that store was a complete dick, but he had the two pieces out of the three he was looking for. The guy didn’t care about the story that Oliver told. The only thing he wanted was money, so Oliver pulled out all the cash he had in his wallet then paid the rest with his credit card. He went to a few more places but had no luck. Hitting the last place on the list, he found what he’s been searching for. Felicity’s grandmother’s piece was sitting in a velvet bed. Looking up at the lady, she knew it was an antique judging by the price tag. A bold $4,500 was written in red on the folded paper beside it. 

Oliver gave her the story, but the way the lady looked at him. She looked at him with a eyebrow cocked.

“You buy it for 4, nothing less. I don’t remember the guy and I really don’t care that it wasn’t his. 4 grand is the lowest I can go.”

“Son of a bitch, fine.” He pulled out his back-up card and bought it. He knew it was going to take him the whole year to pay today off. But it was for Felicity and honestly this was the only piece he cared about finding. The transaction went through, and the women smiled as she got his signature before handing over the card. She wrapped up the ring and placed it in the dark red velvet bag.

“Thank you for your business,” The woman said as she gave him a smile. “Hope the girl this belong to is worth all that money.”

“She sure is…” He nodded as he walked out of the store.

Making his way to Sara’s place, looking at the clock it was just past 7. He’d been going around for the two and half hours to collect everything. Knowing it was Donna’s last night here, he didn’t to interrupt the night she had planned. But this was important for Oliver to get everything back to her before her mom went home. Walking up the pathway, he could hear laughing coming from house. Stepping on the top step, he hugged the three packages against his chest as he lifted his hand to knock on the door.

Sara popped her head around the corner and saw Oliver standing outside. Smiling as she came to open the door, “Hi,” she said. “White Knight?” she leaned against the door with her head tilted as her smiled grew.

Oliver nodded, Sara motioned him in and yelled that they had a visitor. Donna peeked around the corner and smiled. “Oh Oliver, hello! What are you doing here?”

He heard a rush of footsteps and then a mmph as Felicity slid into her mom. “Hello, Donna…Felicity. Sorry for intruding…”

“Hi, what are doing here?” Felicity said as she straightens herself as she didn’t let him finish.

“I have something for you,” he stepped towards Felicity. Pulling the packages from his chest, and slowly handing them over to her. Tilting her head to the side as she looked up at him. Carefully taking the soft bags out of his hands. Untying the first bag, she tipped it over and jewellery fell out. She quickly opened the other small bag, she gasped as Capt. Lance and her mom walked up behind her.

“Oliver,” Felicity looked up in shock as the jewellery rolled around in her hand. She couldn’t believe that he went and got her stuff back for her. “Where did you find them?”

“I just figured out where ‘Who shall not be named?’ would go and took my chances to see if they had anything of yours.” Oliver rushed out, then mentally face palm himself for using a Harry Potter reference in such a serious situation.

Felicity rushed over and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her mom took the items out of her hand before they dropped on the floor. She squeezed him hard as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “Thank you so much for finding them.” She mumbled into his chest.

Oliver cradled the back of her head, “Your welcome, I know they meant a lot to the both of you.” He looked up and saw Donna wiping tears that were sliding down her cheek. “I’m just glad I found them. There was a couple more items that he pawned from your place. If you want them. I knew you would want these back more then anything.”

“No, this is all I cared about. I don’t know how I’m going to thank you. These must have cost a fortune to get back.”

“Not really and there is no thanks needed, these were important to you.” Oliver paused as he lifted his hand to lightly caress her cheek. “So…they were important to me.”

Felicity’s head settled into his warm hand. It seemed that everyone just floated away only leaving the two of them in the room. Until Sara cleared her throat and snapped them out of their trance. Felicity blushed as she looked around as the other people in the room were staring at the two of them. Donna walked up to them and threw her around Oliver, “Thank you!”

“No problem. Glad to do it.” Smiling down at her mom. “Well, I’ll let you get back to your evening.”

Oliver turned around and headed towards the front door, saying goodbye to everyone. Walking outside, quickly making his way to his driver’s side door.

Felicity watched him leave out the front door, “Oh my god, baby girl. Would you put that man out of his misery and just ask him out!” She looked at her mom, her mom nodded her head towards the door. Felicity made her way outside.

Looking up as his name being called, Felicity was racing down the front stairs towards him as he leaned against the hood of the car. She stopped short of the sidewalk. Oliver rounded the car. He stepped up to her as she started to fidget with her hands.

“Felicity,” he said as he reached out to touch her fast moving hands. “What’s wrong?”

“I just…” she stumbled over her words. “It means so much to me that you found those things for me. It means the world to me you did that for me.”

“I would do anything for you,” Oliver admitted as he looked in her blue eyes. There was an awkward silence between them. 

Felicity smiled as she broke the silence, “Would you like to go out to dinner with me?”

Oliver stopped and look at her, “Are you asking me out…on a date? Because if this is what it is, I’m all for the female asking the male out. Girl Power and all!”

Felicity started to laugh, “Yeah, dinner with me?”

“Yes please!” Oliver smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEKKK!!! Finally right...next up date night!!!


	19. Much Better then Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is nervous, Felicity is scared...taking this step has both of them on edge. But Felicity was planning this date and Oliver is excited to see what she has planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm back again...sorry for the delay on this chapter. My life in the last couple of weeks has been...well basically crap. But here is another a chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. I enjoyed writing this chapter and the ones to come. 
> 
> Always thank you for the Kudo and Comments, you guys rock.

About a week after her mom went back to Las Vegas, Felicity was pulling out every single piece of clothing she owed. Oliver and her finally figured out what day to have their date. Pulling out all her dresses, she couldn’t find one that fit what she had planned. Picking up the fuchsia shirt that her mom picked out for you when she was here, it was more for the club then date night. Throwing it across the room, she turned back to the closet. 

“Lis, what the hell are you doing?” Sara asked as she stood in the doorway. She looked around at all the closet thrown around the room.

“I’m trying to find something to wear for my date with Oliver, nothing will work.” Felicity huffed as she picked up a pair of black pants that had lace cuffs at the bottom. “This is making me go crazy. Why can’t I find anything?”

“What is he planning?”

“He’s not, I asked if I good plan it. He’s like all about the girl power.” Felicity smiled at the comment as she held pieces up to see if they matched.

“Oh god, Ollie is such a dork. So…what do you have planned?” Sara walks in and start to look around at the clothes that were tossed on the bed.

“Well, there is a carnival in town. I thought the two of us could do that. Play a few games, go on a few rides…”

“…kiss on the Ferris Wheel.”

Felicity picks up a balled-up pair of socks and chucked it at Sara’s head. Laughing as she catches the socks, “Well…I guess you could borrow one of my girly dress. I have this blue and grey pattern halter sundress.”

Felicity smiled, “I could pair it with my shiny grey wedges, do you think I could borrow it?”

“Of course.” Sara skips out of the room, returning a few seconds later with the dress in her hands. “Here you go, it will look cute on you.”

“Thanks, this is prefect.”

“Anything to get you laid, Smoak.”

“Oh my god, just stop!” Felicity made a face as she heard Sara turn to leave the room. Laughing down the hall as she headed back to bedroom. Pulling out the wedges from the closet floor. Holding the outfit in front of her, she smiled knowing this was the perfect outfit.

 

The next day at work, Felicity kept sneak glances at Oliver as he walked across the receiving area floor. When he would looked over at her and caught her eye, he gave her a small wave and a smile as he would turn back to doing his job.

She was extremely nervous about tonight. Felicity was done denying her feelings about this man. He’s done so much for her, being the shoulder, she needed to cry on. Finding the long-lost jewellery that she thought she lost forever. Everything that she been going through, she wanted to be free of her any fears she had. Tonight, was the first step towards getting rid of those fears. 

When the end of the day came, Felicity cleaned up as fast as she could so she could get ready for tonight. When she informed Oliver that she decided against the dinner and was planning something else. He was intrigued, he was ready for anything as long as he got to spend time with her.

Quickly flying by Sara as she ran into the house, she burst into her room. Clothes flying off as she went to take a quick shower. Unpinning her hair as it fell around her face, she curled her hair. She wanted to leave it down for the date. She slipped her dress on and went to do her make-up. She was picking Oliver up in half an hour, rushing to put all her things she needed for tonight into the blue purse that matched her purse.

Making her way downstairs, looking into the living room. Sara was laying on the couch. Sara raised her head to looked up, “Damn girl, you look freakin hot. He’s going to come in his pants.” Winking as she shifted on the couch.

“Stop,” Felicity said as double check everything before closing her purse. Sara laughed as Felicity closed her purse. “I’m out, be back later.”

“Or not. Go get some.” Sara winked as Felicity huffed out the door. Getting into her car, she turned her car on. ‘We Found Love’ by Rihanna starts to play on the radio. Bopping along to the radio as she drove over to his apartment building.

When she pulled up, Oliver was already waiting outside. Felicity swallowed hard as Oliver was wearing dark jeans and a black sweater with that leather jacket she loves so much. He looked so good, suddenly got really nervous as she pulled up in front of him. He quickly got in, turning to her with a smile on his face.

“Hi,” she greeted him. Reaching over to turn down the music playing. “You look handsome.”

Oliver smiled as he looked at what Felicity was wearing, “You look beautiful. Though I have to admit this is a first for me. Getting picked up for a date.”

“Well, it’s 2019. Like you said stereotypes be damned.”

Oliver laughed, “So…what’s the plan for tonight?”

“Well, instead of a typical dinner and a movie. I thought we could go to the carnival on the other side of town instead.”

Oliver smiles, “That sounds prefect. I haven’t been to the carnival since Thea was a preteen.”

She smiles as she pulls out of the spot and heads to the other side of town where the carnival was set up. Felicity’s music was playing quietly in the background as she drove in silence. Felicity was gripping the streeling wheel and Oliver was playing with the bottom of the jacket as the tension was high in the car. Seeing the twinkling lights from the road as she pulled into the fairgrounds.

“This was great idea,” Oliver finally broke the silence that grew between them in the short drive. Smiling as she looked over at him, he smiled back as she went to look for a place to park.

Finding a parking spot right by the entrance of the grounds. The Ferris Wheel was towering over the top of the tents and lights. Getting out of the car, Oliver stepped around the front of the car. Finally getting a full look at her outfit. She looked beautiful as he thickly swallowed, the dress fit her perfectly and he always loves when she wears her hair down. She looked up at him, smiling as she adjusted her strap on her purse. He reached his hand out.

“Ready,” he entangled his hand with hers as they started walking towards the entrance. Making their way over to the ticket stands. Oliver was pulling out his wallet, quickly pulling out a few bills to get tickets for the both of them. 

Walking through the fairgrounds, different colour lights flashing all over the grounds. Looking over at the games, seeing all the stuff prizes at the games. Felicity got excited; she always loved the fair games. Deciding to head over to the food trucks that were parked off to the side of the Ferris Wheel. There was so many options, between BBQ to Gourmet   
Hot Dogs. Felicity dragged Oliver over to the Hot Dog truck.

“Oh, these look delicious.” Felicity looked at Oliver. “Let’s eat here, it’s carnival food meets fancy.”

“Sure,” he smiled. “What are you thinking about getting?”

“Oh, it’s hard to choose. Either the Boston or Vegas, I don’t know which on because they both look good.”

“Let’s get both, then we can share,” he suggested as he squeezed her hand.

“Okay,” smiling.

Felicity walked up to the window and ordered both hot dogs. Pulling out the money to pay, Oliver was about to say something. But Felicity turned around and looked. “Save your money for those awesome carnival games. You got a mission to win me one of those big ass stuff animals.”

“Gotcha,” he lifted his hand and placed it on her lower back. The young guy that worked there popped out of the window, with two containers with hot dogs. Passing the one container to Oliver and gripped hers as she turned around. They walked over to the picnic table and sat down. Taking bites out of each others, smiling at each other as they ate.

“These are so good,” Felicity said halfway through her hot dog.

He smiled as he looked up and saw a large smear on her cheek. Lifting his hand to wipe off the smear of sauce. She smiled up as they both finished their food. Oliver got up to throw out their garbage, coming back over he held out his hands to help her up.

“What do you want to do now?” Oliver asked. “Games or rides?” As they walked back towards the crowd. The grounds had gotten busier, families and couples roaming around. “Games maybe?” shrugging her shoulders.

“Sure, I was told that I to win a very large stuff animal.” Oliver smiled.

“Damn rights. What are you good at? Throwing? Football?”

“I took Archery in high school.”

Felicity looked around the game rows and picked out the Archery game halfway down. Tugging at his arm, Felicity dragged him over to the red and white booth.

“Alright, Oliver. Show me what you got. No pressure.” She whispered. They stood at edge of the stand. Oliver pulled out a few bills, and the person gave him four suction cup arrows. Picking up the bow, he notched the arrow. Shaking his head, knowing this was a kid’s game and the bow wasn’t the greatest. He knotted the arrow.

Felicity watched the concentration his face, he slowly lined up his shot. Seeing him slightly breath out as he closed his eyes before opening them again. He let go of the string and the arrow shot right into the middle of the bullseye. He had to get two more bullseye for a medium prize.

He made a second the second shot, he lined up his last shoot and he looked over at Felicity with a slight cocky smile on his face. He took the shot and it sat just off the bullseye. “Shit!” he mumbled.

“Aww,” Felicity frowned.

“Well…I’m a nice guy,” the guy working the booth walked over to him. “Here’s another for free.” He handed another arrow into his hand. “I know you want to impress the lady here.”

“Yeah, I do.” Oliver smiled. He grabbed the arrow and lined up his shot. He let the shot go, it hit right on the bullseye. Felicity jumped in celebration, grabbing on to his arm as he laid the bow down.

“Yay! Nice shot, Oliver!” Oliver looked over at Felicity. The guy told her to pick anything from the medium size row. She looked over the row and they were all cute.

Finally picking the cute brown bear that was above her head. The guy smiled at her then looked over at Oliver. “Come back later, I’ll upgrade the bear to something bigger.”

Oliver nodded, taking Felicity’s hand. They walked the rest of the games. Stopping the wack-a-mole and water canon games. Both times winning first place in both games. Finally heading over to the Duck Pond game, where in some how they got the duck with the large prize underneath. Walking away from the booth, holding two bears and weird looking bug. Oliver suggested they headed over to the Cotton Candy stand.

“Standing here, I don’t know what I want.” Felicity said as she shifted around the stuff animals around. “Do I want Cotton Candy or a Snow Cone?”

“Well, we could get both. We can share the Cotton Candy, if you want?”

“Sure, that’s a good idea.” Curling her arm around his elbow as they stood in line.

Oliver stepped up the window, he ordered a bag of cotton candy and a fountain drink. Kids running around, screaming and yelling in joy. Leaning her head on his shoulder as she watched a few families getting on to rides. She missed doing things like this, Cooper and her never really went out when they were together. She shouldn’t be thinking about anyone but Oliver right now.

“Felicity,” she shook her head and looked up at him. A cup was in front of her face. “You okay with Root Beer? Are you okay?”

“Great, I’m great!” she takes a sip from the straw. “Mmm good. Now give me some of that sugary, fluffy goodness.”

Oliver laughed as he opened the bag and she took a chunk out of the bag. Popping it right in her mouth, smiling as she swirled it around her mouth as it melted.

“Good?” he asked.

“Yes, so good!” taking a another chunk out of the bag and held it out for him. His lips around her fingers, as he took the candy into his mouth. Feeling the sugar hit his tongue as his lips retracted from her mouth. They both smile as Felicity felt a shiver crawl up her spine as she looked into Oliver’s eyes.

“It is good,” They took a few moments before they started walking again. This time walking around the sides, looking around at the screams coming from the Zipper. The lights and sounds of the Loop O-plane ride. The loud music of the Ferris Wheel, “You want to go on a ride?” she asked as she looked up at him.

“Sure…okay.”

“Safe or scary?”

“Well…” as she talks another bite of cotton candy. “mmm let’s start safe. Go from there.”

“Ferris Wheel?”

“Sure.” The two of them head to the small line for the Ferris Wheel. Giving the guy the tickets before sitting down in the teacup that was big enough for 4. Felicity put down her stuff animals on the seat beside her. She curled into Oliver’s arm that was resting behind her. As the wheel started to move slowly up. The container started to rise as she felt his hand lightly rest on her shoulder.

“Wow, it looks so pretty from up here.” Felicity looked out at the lights from downtown lighting up the sky.

“It does.” Oliver said as he looked down at Felicity. “But you look more beautiful.”

Felicity looked up at him and smiled, making small talk as the wheel rotated twice around. There ride finished as Felicity gathered up all the teddy bears and they walked off the ride. Deciding on the next ride, the tilt-a-whirl. Which was more of Felicity’s choice then Oliver’s. They sat down and snapped themselves into the half open dome.

“You going to be okay?” Felicity reached over and grabbed Oliver’s hand and gave it squeeze.

“Yeah,” he said. Taking a deep breath as the ride started slowly. “I just haven’t been on this ride in a while.”

“Hey,” Felicity squeezed his hand. “I’m right here. It will be fun.” The ride started to pick up speed and the dome started to spin around faster. Felicity looked at Oliver and he had his eyes closed. Squeezing his hand again, he opened his eyes and looked at her. Their eyes met, it seemed to calm him down as he kept staring into Felicity’s eyes.

When the ride finally stopped, Oliver squeezed her hand one more time before he let go. The bar went up as she smiled at him, getting off the ride and back on solid ground. Taking a minute as they got off the ride before adventuring around the park again.

“What do you want to do now?” Oliver asked as he took her hand while walking along the other rides. Screams from the Spin-o-Rama and the Dead Drop, both of them looked up when a profanity lace scream came from the Dead Drop beside them.

“Well…we could do the haunted house or take another turn on the Ferris Wheel.” Felicity smiled as she looked up at Oliver.

“Your choice,” Oliver smiled back.

Felicity smiled, “Well…as much as the haunted house would be cool. Let’s go on another ride on the Ferris Wheel.”

Walking hand in hand to the Ferris wheel, the line up was a bit longer then it was the first time. Ten minutes later, the two of them were sitting down. Dumping her stuff animals on the seat beside her. Automatically sinking into Oliver’s side as the wheel started to turn. He wrapped his arm around he shoulders, bending his head slightly to kiss her   
head. 

“Thank you for tonight,” Oliver whispered as he played with the top of her purse strap. “This night was memorable.”

“See, I thought this would better then any boring old dinner.”

“Next time, I’ll choose something very boring. That way we can always remember this night as a great first date.”

“Next time…” Felicity looked up at him.

“Yeah,” Sudden nerves took over. “…only if you want. But I would love to take you out…another date.”

“Oliver,” leaning back some. Giving a smile, “I would love to go out another date with you.”

He smiled, leaning forward as he gave her a small kiss on her lips. Leaning his forehead on hers. “Great!” he whispered.

Felicity curled around Oliver as they reached the top of the wheel, watching the skyline lights twinkle. After they got back on to the ground, the air turned a bit cold. Felicity pulled Oliver over to get a hot chocolate. Calling it a night after walking around the grounds one more time. Sitting in her car after pulling up to Oliver’s apartment building. Oliver placed his hand on her cheek, leaning over as he gave her kiss on her lips. 

“Thank you for tonight!” he said a few inches from her mouth.

“You’re welcome,” she reached her hand up and gave it squeeze. “I know now not to take you on any intense spinning rides.” 

“Haha!”

He leaned over to kiss her again, sinking into each other. Felicity slightly opened her mouth as Oliver tongue tangled around hers. There sudden make-out, the car was steaming up as Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity’s body. Pulling her into his body as much as he could. Her hands tangled in his hair as her tongue was twisted around his. Hearing a loud honk from behind them, they broke apart and started laughing as a car was waiting behind them. He grazed his thump across her cheek.

“Have a good night, Felicity.” Giving her one last kiss before getting out of the car.

Her teeth grabbing her bottom lip, “Good night.” Oliver got out of the car and headed into the building.

Watching Oliver walked into his building, she smiled as he waved before stepping in the building. Getting another honk from the car behind him, Felicity jumped as she put her car in gear and drove away. Smiling all the way home, replaying the highlights of the night in her head.

Walking into the house, Sara was lying on the couch with her phone in her hand. Looking up at Felicity, she smiled. “So…how was the date?”

“It was great…fantastic actually.” Felicity smiled as she leaned against the frame of the door.

“Good,” Sara sat up to look at her best friend. “You look happy.”

“I am, Oliver is great.” Felicity smiled as she tilted her head to the side. “I’m going to bed, but I’ll you everything tomorrow over breakfast.”

“Deal,” Sara smiled. “Have sexy dreams.”

“I will.” Felicity laughed as she headed upstairs.

When Felicity laid down, a smile appeared on her face as she rolled over to face the window. Thinking to herself, ‘Maybe she was ready for something more, with Oliver.’


	20. Game Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver are dating, Felicity is planning a date so she turns to a reliable source to help her. Date night...and something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back again. This story is almost done, only have one more chapter after this one. I hope everyone like it...thank you for the kudos and comments. All mistakes are mine.

The following few weeks after their first date, Felicity and Oliver went out on a number of dates whenever they were free. Oliver asked if he could plan the next few, one being was a simple picnic in the park by the waterfront. The other was short hike through the forest outside of the city. Figuring out halfway through that this was more his speed then hers. Halfway back to the car, Felicity was so exhausted he decided to give her a piggyback ride the rest of the way.

When it was time for Felicity to plan another date, she wanted to have some fun which involved bowling. The night ended with the two of them making out in Oliver’s car outside of Sara’s place. For almost an hour. Apparently, the competition brought out sexual tension that had been skimming the surface for a while now.

Felicity was sitting at her desk, twirling her pen around her fingers trying to plan something for there next date. It’s been just over two months since their first date. She honestly was out of ideas for this date. She had no luck googling things to do. Flipping through her phone contacts, landing on Tommy contact info. She pressed his name and brought the phone up to her ear.

“Genius,” twisted her chair around to face the wall so no one could hear her conversation.

“Hello,” Tommy’s voice came through her phone.

“Thomas,” she smiled as she leaned to her left side of the chair.

“Well, well…” Tommy laughs. “Ms. Smoak, how is my favourite genius today?”

Laughing as she crosses her legs. “I’m good,” she paused. “But…I need your help with something. For Oliver.”

“Of course. My lifetime time of knowledge on that pain in my ass is at your disposable.”

Shaking her head as she let out a quick laugh, “I’m trying to plan a date night for Oliver and me….and I have no clue what to plan. I really need your help.”

“Alright, well. He loves to cook, ride his motorcycle and spend time with you. Other that I don’t know what else to say.”

“What do you guys like to do together, when you like…bro out?”

“Bro out? Wow…that sounds douche even to me.” Tommy laugh. “We like to drink, go to sporting events, hangout.”

“What kind of sports does he like to watch? He never really watches sports when I’m around.”

Tommy giggles, mumbling ‘I bet he doesn’t’, he speaks up. “Baseball, Football, hockey. I think he watches lacrosse, but I don’t know for sure.”

“Oy vey,” she breathed out. “The only sport I know anything about is hockey, I’ve been to a few games. I wonder if he would want to go to a game.”

“Well, leave that to me. Let me know if I can get you some tickets for this weekend’s game. I know he hasn’t been to game since before he left.”

“Thomas Merlyn, you are a fucking saint. Please let me know if you can. I would be forever in your debt.”

“I’ll do my best, Miss. Smoak.”

“Thank you.”

They hung up the phone, Felicity sat back and took a breath before turning her chair around to see Oliver standing in front of her desk. “Jesus…Oliver!” she covered her heart with her hand.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Everything okay?”

“Yup, just planning our date for this weekend.” She smiled up at him as he leaned over her desk. Felicity stretched out her arms, reaching out to where his hands were resting in the middle of her desk. Smiling up to him as his fingers danced over hers.

“Whatever you plan will be amazing.”

“Thanks,” reaching her hands up and rubbing her hands over his muscular forearms.

A crash came from behind them, Oliver looked up and heard his name being called. “Talk to you later,” Felicity nodded as Oliver rushed off to clean up whatever mess was made. Hopefully Tommy can come through with the tickets, she would love to surprise Oliver.

 

A few days later, Tommy walked into the front doors of the warehouse building. Patting his jacket pocket that was holding an envelope, looking up at the reception desk that was just inside the door. He sauntered over to the reception desk as a few people were rushing around.

“Hello,” the dark-haired women looked up from behind the desk. “How can I help you?”

“I was wondering if I could speak to Felicity Smoak?” Tommy leaned on the counter, flashing his boyish smile.

“Oh yeah, what is your name? We’ve been kinda of protective of her since her psycho ex came here.” 

Tommy frowned, “Tommy Merlyn, she’s a close friend.”

“Oh okay,” The woman smiled as she picked up the phone. “There is a Tommy Merlyn here to see you.” Giving a small laugh before she hung up the phone. “Umm…she’ll be   
right out, Mr. Merlyn.”

“Call me, Tommy.”

Smiling at him as he was about to say something, the doors burst open and Felicity walked out. She was wearing a flowy blue dress with sandals. She looked up and smiled as she stepped up to him.

“Hi,” she gave him a quick hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, Smoaky. Tommy has come though for you.” He wiped out the envelope from inside of his jacket pocket. Handing her the envelope, “You’re welcome!”

Opening it up to see two Star City Archers tickets inside. “Thank you! You are amazing!” Jumping up and giving him the biggest hug.

“He’s going to love date night, I made sure it was good game. It’s Star City against Central City. Great revelry.”

“Cool, thank you again. You’re the best, Thomas Merlyn.” She lifts her hand and lightly pats him on the cheek.

“Excuse me…” Oliver’s voice came from behind Tommy’s back. Tommy turned around to see Oliver standing with his hands on her hips. Immediately Tommy’s hand goes out to the side and stepped away from his best friend’s girl.

“Oh…hey buddy,” Tommy smiled as Oliver gave him a pierced look. Removing his arm slowly. “Just dropping something off for your Felicity.”

“Alright,” Oliver looked at Felicity. As she was hiding something behind her back. 

“Well, I’m going to head out because I don’t want to die,” Tommy hummed as he turned around to head towards the door. “Bye lovebirds.”

Oliver walked over to stand beside Felicity, “What was that about?” he turned to ask her as his best friend walked out of the building.

“Well, nosey nelly…it’s for our date this weekend. But that’s all I’m going to tell you.”

“Oh okay,” Oliver smiled. “I should let you get back to work.” Felicity nods as she bounces back through the swing doors. Hiding the tickets in her bag to make sure she doesn’t lose them.

 

When Friday came, Felicity walked up to Oliver as he was standing on the loading dock. The warmness of the sun beat down on her face as she walks up beside him.

“Hi,” she said. 

“Hey,” turning to her. “What’s up?”

“For tomorrow, make sure you wear casual.” She reached back and grabbed the tickets. “Maybe wear your Star City hockey jersey, if you have one.” Holding up the two tickets in her hand.

“You got us hockey tickets for date night?” Oliver was shocked as he took the tickets from her hand. “Wow, these are really good seats.”

“Really,” she shrugged her shoulders. “I didn’t know, I was just given the tickets.”

“Tommy,” he rolled his head back. “that’s why Tommy was here a couple of days ago.”

Felicity smiled; Oliver’s arms wrapped around her back. “I haven’t been to a hockey game since I was in Boston.”

“You like hockey?”

Shrugging her shoulders, smiling up at him. “Don’t judge but I like the checking, violence is awesome.” She throws up the devil horns between their two bodies.

Oliver chuckled as he wrapped his arms around hers, “I love learning new things about you.”

Standing there for a few seconds before Oliver was called over to the other side of the warehouse. His hand travelled down to hers and squeezed before taking off inside the doors. Felicity smiled before heading back into the building and back to her desk.

 

Saturday night, Felicity met Oliver over at his place. Deciding that they were going to call for a car once she got to his apartment. Felicity borrowed a Star City Archers hoodie from Sara, pairing it with a pair of black jeans and grey booties. Her over the shoulder purse went across her chest adjusted as she walked up to his apartment and knocked on the door. Oliver was standing in front of her when the door opened, he was in full Archer gear. From his dark green baseball cap, his white Archers jersey all the way to his large foam finger.

“Jeez…” Felicity mumbled, “You are very Go Team…Aren’t you?”

“I just love my hockey team,” he smiled. “Did you want to come in while I call for a car?”

“Let’s head to the arena, I already ordered a car when I parked in parkade.” Felicity smiled. “Should be here soon, we can head down now. Plus, I’m starving!”

Oliver nods as he grabs his wallet and keys from the side table. Making their way downstairs, Oliver entangled his fingers with hers as they stepped on to the elevator. Making it to the arena in record time. The excitement in the air as they walked along the concourse, waves of green and white walking past them. A few flashes of Scarlett Red and Gold as the visiting teams’ fans walked among the Star City fans. Some fans chirping back and forth, saying each other teams suck. Felicity laughed as she heard one of the Archers’ fans telling the Central City fans that they aren’t that fast.

“This is so much fun,” Felicity squeezed Oliver’s hand as they made their way to the section their seats were.

“Yeah it is.” Oliver stopped as he looked up at the section signs. “Here’s our section.” Pointing over to the opening that was lit up brightly.

Oliver led Felicity down the stairs, finding their seats about halfway down. Mid row, looking over and they were a few seats away from the home bench. “Wow, Tommy did good.” Felicity said as she sat down in the padded seats.

“I can just imagine what he did to get these tickets,” Oliver leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“Eww…gross. No tainting date night with dirty Tommy images.” Felicity closed her eyes as she shook her head.

“Sorry,” Oliver paused as he leaned forward to give her a quick kiss. Looking around the lower bowl was filling up fast. “You still starving? Cause I’ll run up and get some food and drinks.”

“Yes please,” Felicity eyes widen. “A beer, some nachos, and maybe a hot dog.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back. Sit and enjoy warm-ups.” He kisses the top of her head as he gets up just as the players are in the middle of shooting pucks at an empty net. He sprinted up the stairs towards the concourse. Standing in line, he ordered two beers, an order of nachos, two hot dogs and medium popcorn. Making his way back down the stairs, seeing Felicity’s ponytail standing out from the crowd of green. Balancing everything as he made his way down the stairs.

“Here,” he made his way down the aisle. Handing her the large cardboard container to Felicity as she looked up at him and smiled.

“Wow, you got a lot of food.” Felicity looked down. “Thank god, I’m sooo hungry!”

“Welcome,” he sat down just as the pregame started. They sat, sharing the nachos and popcorn. Star City scored and they both jumped up to cheer. Cheering with the rest of the fans, even making it up on the Jumbotron.

Halfway through the second period, the kiss cam went around the arena. Landing on Oliver and Felicity, they both blushed as Oliver lightly tipped Felicity back and planted a romantic kiss on her lips. His fingers tips sank into her hair as they crowd cheered all around them. Oliver broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers. By the end of the kiss cam, they were voted best in the crowd. Felicity wrapped herself around Oliver’s arm as she hides her face as the mascot came down to give them kissing teddy bears.

By the third period, Felicity was completely involved in the game. When one of Central City players threw a check at an Archers’ player. Felicity jumped and started to swear at the refs for not calling a penalty.

“Oh come, ref. Do your fucking job.” Felicity screamed over the loud crows. She sat back down and looked over at Oliver. The smile lit his entire face up, “What?”

“I love you,” he blurted out as his eyes went completely soft as he looked at her.

“What did you say?” Felicity’s whole body still as she looked at him completely still.

“I know this isn’t the best place to say this,” Oliver paused. The crowd’s cheering got louder; Oliver frowned. “Can we talk about this after the game?”

“You bet your ass we are.” Felicity said as she looked up at the time dock.

The Archers won, the two of them walked out of the arena quietly. The crowd was hollering around them as Oliver reached down to grab Felicity’s hand as they made their way out on to the street. People lining the streets as they all were waiting for taxis and ride shares.

“So…are we going to talk about what you said back there?” Felicity turned to Oliver, she looked up at him. Tension between them rose a bit as he looked down at her. 

“Well, if you want…” he said as he lifted his hand and started to rub her upper arms.

“You love me?” Felicity leans back. Looking into his intense blue eyes.

Moving a piece of hair out of her face, “I never lie to you, I knew how I felt about you a long time ago. I love you…You’re funny, smart, strong and you have completely taken me under your spell.”

Felicity sunk her head in to his chest to hide the blush that appeared on his face. Wrapping his arms around her as he smiled to himself.

“You are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met,” Oliver added. Felicity looked up as her cheeks were still red, he brought his hand up and caressed her cheek.

Closing her eyes, “Oliver…” she looked at him. “I don’t know what to say. I do feel something for you. But I don’t know if I’m ready to label anything yet.”

“You feel something for me?”

Nodding her head, “I like what we are doing, this dating thing. I want more of this, move towards something. But my gut is telling me to wait, those words are intense and…”

“Hey…hey…” Oliver says. “Whenever you’re ready…I’ll be here.”

“Thank you,” Felicity goes on her tip toes and lightly kisses Oliver lips.

“No problem,” he smiles as they grab a car to head back to Oliver’s apartment. Felicity laid her head Oliver’s shoulder as he laid his hand on her knee as the car drove. As the two of them get into the elevator, Oliver asked as if she wanted to come in for a night cap.

“A night cap or a make-out session?” Felicity cocked her eyebrow as she leans into him while he leaned against the back of the elevator.

“Whatever you like.” As he wrapped his arms around her.

“Maybe…both.” Giving her kiss on the forehead.

Once they made it to Oliver’s place, they didn’t even make it completely inside the apartment completely before Oliver took her lips. Leading her towards the couch, he picked her up slightly and placing her on the couch.

“This okay?” Oliver asked as he towered over her. Looking up at him, she nodded as grips the top of the jersey and pulls him down to her level.

Taking her lips again, he deepens the kiss as Felicity buried his hands in his hair. Melting into each other as Oliver started to kiss down her neck. Her green painted nails scratching against the nape of his neck.

He nips at the bottom of her lip as he makes his way back up to her lips. As his tongue passed by her lips and tangled around hers. A moan came from Felicity, Oliver settled   
between her legs. Her one leg travelled up the side of his hip, as he grinded against her has he took one of her hands into his. Moving in tantum against each other as Oliver moved her hand under her sweatshirt. Feeling her soft skin against his fingertips. 

“Oliver,” Felicity breathless tone made him pause. “I didn’t realise how much your beard tickles.” She giggled as her hand slips forward and starts to scratch his scruff.

“Really,” he started to rub his chin along her jaw and neck as she starts to laugh uncontrollably. 

“Stop…stop,” Felicity lightly push against his shoulder. Oliver smiled as he looked down at the beautiful woman below him.

“I love your laugh!” He smiled only an inch from her face. He kissed her slowly, the air around them was electric as they continued to make-out. Felicity helped Oliver out his jersey as Felicity flung off the sweatshirt she was wearing as they sat up and Oliver pulled her in his lap. 

Breathing heavy, “Do you want to stay the night?” Oliver looked at her, his fingers playing with the stray hairs that came loose from her ponytail. His eyes searched hers as she smiled.

“Yes, I do!”

Oliver smiled as he wrapped his arms around her legs and got up from the couch. Felicity squealed as Oliver carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. This was the next step they were jumping over, and both of them were willing to take this step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to not to do any smut in this story, just a general love story with some swearing. haha


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's next for the couple, we see Felicity finally move on from her fear. The couple move forward and Oliver makes a decision with some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally at the end of the story, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thank you for everyone that stuck by this story, commenting and the kudos. You guys are the best ever!!

3 Months Later…

“Oh my god,” Sara grunted as she slowly made her way though the open door. “What the hell is in damn box?” Placing the box on the small kitchen table. It made a loud thump on the tabletop.

“Oh…don’t complain, it wasn’t that heavy,” Felicity commented as she blew hair out of her face as she walked out of new bedroom. “For someone that can take out a 250-pound man, that box should have been easy peasy.”

“It must be books or something,” Sara mumbled. “Oliver, how heavy is your box?” She bellowed.

“Lightweight, why?” Oliver stepped through the door with a large rectangle box.

“Your girlfriend’s boxes are heavy…well the ones I’m carrying anyways.”

“They’re not that heavy,” Oliver looked up and smiled as he saw Felicity walk up to him. Placing the box on top of the one Sara dropped. Felicity went up on the tip toes and  
gave him a kiss. Sara made a face as she watched her two close friends show sweet affection to each other.

“Thank you,” she smiled as she ran her fingers through his freshly buzzed hair cut. Loving the feel of his short hair on her fingertips.

“Welcome, there is only one more trip of boxes to come up and then you are all moved into your new apartment.” Oliver kissed her forehead as Sara and him headed back down to the main floor. 

Felicity found this apartment on her way home from work. The landlord was putting up a vacancy sign out of front of the three-storey apartment. She stopped immediately and talk to him. Showing the apartment, it was an open concept with a small kitchen and living room. It was a one-bedroom, small walk in closet and a bathroom just across the hall. 

She’s been saving money to buy all new furniture, including a big screen TV that was destroyed by Cooper. She missed watching her Doctor Who episodes without the smartass commentary from Sara or snoring from Oliver. Snapping out of her thoughts as she looked at Oliver.

“Great,” watching as they walked out the door. She moved the boxes off the table and put them over by the others. After everything was brought up. Sara took off for a date night with the new girl she met at the local gym. Ordering Pizza for the both of them, watching Oliver moved the boxes to make a coffee table for them to eat. 

Oliver and Felicity collapsed on the couch after they finished eating, “You sure you’re ready? You know to be alone…”

“Yes, Oliver…I am. I need to move on, live my life…get back to normal life. This is the first step, living on my own again. I know I’m safe, he’s not going to after me.”

“My offer still stands,” Oliver wrapped his arm around Felicity’s shoulders. Dragging her in to his body, “My place is big enough for the two of us. You just have to say the word.”

“I know,” she buries her head into his neck. Playing with the seam of his shirt. “But I need to be on my own for a little while. Prove to myself I can be that bad bitch, I know I am. I only signed a six-month lease for now, maybe I’ll be comfortable enough by then to rethink my living arrangement.” She leaned back to looked up at him. “Plus, I don’t think we are there yet, right?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Oliver commented. Thinking to himself that he was ready 2 months ago when Felicity started talking about finding herself a place to live. Blinking as he pushed the thought out of his mind again. Leaning down, he placing a kiss on her lips as they settled back into the couch.

“You think that’s enough time from eating to go and christen my new bedroom?” Felicity danced her hand underneath his shirt, feeling the intent of his abs below her fingers. 

Oliver was up instantly; he threw her over his shoulder as he moved towards her bedroom. They did get interrupted when her buzzer went off after their first round, it was a guy looking for someone in the apartment beside her. When Felicity was on her way back to the bedroom, she picked up the half empty pizza box. Placing it on the bed, they ate a slice before Oliver went into round two. Felicity was so shocked that she accidentally kicked the box off her bed.

 

6 months later…

“OH MY GOD!!! What the fuck are in these boxes?” Thea asked as she struggled with trying not to drop the box she had in her hands. “Seriously Felicity, are these books?”

“Here,” Roy, Thea’s boyfriend took the box from her. Walking it over to the boxes that were piled by the pillar in the middle of the living room. Thea and Roy met when he came to rescue her at Campus when her car died around 3 months ago. When Oliver met him the first time, he felt like he knew him from some where. Finally placing him as the tow truck driver that took Felicity’s car over a year ago.

“I don’t know why everyone complains about my boxes,” Felicity said as she carried two boxes in the door. Dropping them beside the other boxes.

“They are so heavy,” Thea said after swallowing a gulp of water from her campus water bottle. “So heavy, dibs out on carrying your boxes ever again. Even Roy’s grunting and he has muscles,” Squeezing his right arm then giggling before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“You wouldn’t have to carry anything of hers again,” Oliver said. “Ours maybe!” He mumbled. Felicity flashed Oliver a smile as she heard him mumble under his breath. 

Apparently, he wasn’t quiet enough because his sister cleared her throat. “Nope,” Thea shook her head furiously. “I’m not moving anything, ever again. Get a moving company. I don’t care what you bribe me with, I’m not moving any boxes ever again.”

The siblings stuck out their tongues out at each other. Laughter filled the room as everyone went down for another load of boxes. Roy and Thea stuck around for supper that Oliver had cooking in the Crockpot since the morning. Taking off with leftovers that Felicity insisted they take back to Roy’s. Felicity and Oliver stood outside on the balcony after finishing the last of the dishes. His arms tangled around his girlfriend’s midsection, kissing along her neck below her ear.

“I’m glad we did this,” Felicity rubbed her hand along his. “I was glad I was ready to do this. I didn’t think I could get back to this. I can’t wait for our things to mingle.” She rubbed her hands along his forearms.

“Me too!” he kissed just under her ear again. Felicity turned around in his arms and lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck. Kissing heavily until Oliver lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his hips and carried her into the apartment. Taking the steps slowly as he buried his face into the open zipper of her hoodie. Entering their room, the two  
of them didn’t come out until the next day. The two of them were meeting Sara and Capt. Lance for brunch. 

 

Another 6 months later… (almost 2 years after they met)

“Aright Ollie, I’m here. Where in the hell are you?” Thea mumbled to herself as she looked around at the crowded entrance to the shopping centre. Looking around as people pasted by her, she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, her brother and Sara were standing there.

“What’s going on?” Thea asked as she narrowed her eyes at the two of them.

“I need your help with something!” He looked at the two women in front of him.

“Okay what?” Sara asked.

“Follow me,” Oliver waved his hand for them to follow him into the shopping centre. They walked for a few minutes and the Oliver finally stopped. Sara and Thea looked up.

“OH MY GOD!!” Thea screamed, catching the attention of shoppers around her. The blue jewellery store sign was lit up. “You’re…”

“Proposing, aren’t you?” Sara finished the sentence before Thea could.

Nodding as he had a huge smile on his face. “I think I know what I’m looking for, but I need opinions from her best friend and my sister.”

“Oh my god,” Thea clapping and slightly jumping up and down. “This is exciting, let’s do this!”

The three of them walked into the store, they spent a good two hours going over different type of rings. Thea inquired what Felicity was doing right now. Oliver explained that Tommy was keeping Felicity busy at the club for an upgrade to the system there. Not finding anything at the first store, they moved on to the other store in the complex.

Spending another hour in this store, Oliver was ready to give up when in the corner of his eye he saw a ring in another glass case. Taking a few steps over to the case. The ring was set in a delicate rose gold band, with two small round diamonds on each side of a 1 carat oval green emerald. He caught Thea’s eye and gave her a smile as he looked down at the case.

“Can I see that green one towards the back?” Oliver pointed it out to the salesperson.

“Of course, sir.” Opening the case pulling out the velvet holder. Handing it to Oliver, the salesperson said all the info on it. It was a vintage ring from the 1920’s. He loved it; he knew immediate is was Felicity style.

“What do you guys think?” Both women flank each other side to look down at the ring between his fingers.

“It’s beautiful!” “She’s going to love this ring!”

“How much?” He looked up at the salesperson.

“$3,200.” Smoothly coming out of her mouth.

Oliver looked down at the ring, he knew it was the one he was looking for. It was the one he wants to see on her ring finger.

“This is the one…” He looked down and smiled. “Do you size too?”

“Yes, of course. Do you have her size?”

Oliver nodded as he pulled out a small velvet baggie, opening it up as her grandmother’s ring slid out into the palm of his hand. Handing it over to the salesperson as she pulled out a large silver measure dome.

“She’s a 7,” the girl smiled as the ring slid down the dome. “Do you want to set up a payment plan or…”

“No,” he pulled out his wallet and producing his credit card. “Paying for the whole thing.” 

“Okay,” she took the card. Disappearing over to the computer in the corner in the store.

“Wow, Ollie. That’s such a badass.” Thea commented.

“I just paid this thing completely off, oh well!” He smiled. “But Felicity Smoak is so worth it!”

The girl came back, signing the paperwork for the ring. Giving her his information, she told him that the ring would be ready within a week. As they walked out, he felt a lightness came over as he walked out of complex. He was ready to ask the love of his life to marry him. He’s got the ring now, just needs to figure out how to do it. He wants it to be prefect. Just like the women he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking that I would do a two-shot about the proposal and wedding...letting me know if guys want that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is this tip of the iceberg...comment please.


End file.
